The Megaman Zero anime script
by Edward Scissorhead
Summary: In today's episode: Zero faces off against Phantom,Master X's skillful ninja guardian. Who will survive?
1. Episode 1: Ressurection of the Hero

*Opening exposition*  
  
Narrator: In the year 20XX,a scientist named Dr.Light created the 1st truly sentient robotic life form. Many years later,in 21XX,another scientist,Dr.Cain,discovered the capsule containing this miracle of technology & copied the systems necessary to create robots with free will into a new generation of robotic people known as Reploids.   
  
But all was not well...for some Reploids,recognizing their superior abilities,began to feel that humanity was no longer needed on Earth. Reploids who wished to destroy humanity were termed as "Mavericks" & an elite task force of Human protecting Reploids known as the Maverick Hunters was formed to challenge the Maverick's hatred. However,the leader of the Hunters,Sigma,eventually became a Maverick himself,carrier of a computer virus that could turn almost any Reploid into a Maverick,& the leader of a great Maverick army that would stop at nothing to wipe the "Plague of the organic" from the face of the planet.  
  
Fighting Sigma's forces were two of the greatest heroes the world had ever seen. Megaman X,son of the great Dr.Light,genesis of the Reploids,& the enegmatic Zero,a former Maverick turned Hunter. The two warriors fought bravely against the Mavericks,untill one fateful day,when Zero disapeared without a trace...  
  
Much changed after he had gone. X continued fighting against the Mavericks,aided by the discovery of the Cyber elves,small,electronic beings with the power to enhance Reploid abilities. Disgusted by the corruption that had slowly been enveloping the Hunters since Sigma went over to the other side,X even battled for his Human friends alone...  
  
At long last,X destroyed Sigma once & for all,& began to live out his dream of creating a place where Humans could feel always safe from the Maverick threat.  
  
After many years,the city of Neo Arcadia was completed,but things only got worse from there...  
  
X dissapeared shortly after the completion,during an encounter with a strange cyber elf & when he returned,he was different. It seemed that he believed that the best way to keep humans safe was to destroy any Reploid that disagreed with the government or showed any sign of problems at all. The world leaders & captains of industry moved into Neo Arcadia's government. The Maverick Hunters disbanded & were absorbed into Neo Arcadia's military...  
  
Many Reploids were captured,put to death or even brainwashed on trumped up charges of being Mavericks.  
  
Those Reploids who didn't wish to be destroyed were forced to flee the New city of Neo Arcadia & hide in the ruins of Megopolis,the old City.  
  
These Resistance forces seek to find a way to end the persecution of their kind,but they are very weak. Their only hope is the only Reploid who ever stood a chance against Megaman X...  
  
Megaman Zero,episode 1: Ressurection of the hero  
  
*In a dank swamp,7 figures & a cyber elf run through the mud & stop behind some trees*   
  
Milan: I...I think we lost them.   
  
Passy: What now?   
  
Ciel: We should rest here for awhile.   
  
Milan: No,if we stop for too long they'll find us for sure! We have to press on,at least untill we reach the ruins.  
  
Soldier #1: Come on,Milan. Why do you always have to be such a hardass? It's not like we-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!*gets shot in the back*   
  
Milan: They found us! RUN!   
  
*Milan & Ciel take off while the other soldiers cover them. Soldier #2 fires on an X drone & kills it,but the he is dropped by another. the remaining 3 high tail it after their comrades with more X drones in persuit*   
  
*Enter Neo Arcadian command center*   
  
Operator*sitting at console*: Squad 16 has located a group of Mavericks at point BLR-0,comander.   
  
Comander: BLR-0?...The ruins! Looks like the tipoff was right. Launch the Golem units! Make sure they're all eliminated! Whatever is in that lab,those Mavericks won't get it on my watch!   
  
Operator: Are you sure about that,sir? We already have several Arachnodrones scouring the inside of the building.   
  
Comander: Multipurpose survey robots are not designed to fight armed & dangerous Mavericks! Send the Golems,NOW!   
  
Operator: Aye,sir! Open all Golem launch bays!   
  
*Golems launch*   
  
*Back in the swamp*   
  
Soldier #3: I think we almost got 'em!* blasts another X drone*   
  
Soldier #4: What's that!?   
  
*A Golem comes up & fires & an energy beam that kills both of them*   
  
Soldier #5: NO!*opens fire on the Golem but the shots barely scratch the paint,so he runs for it*What kind of monster is that?   
  
*Meanwhile,inside the ruins*   
  
Milan: There are Arachnodrones here! They must be searching for Zero,too!*shoots at the Arachnodrones*   
  
Ciel: But...how? Do you think they got the same message we did?   
  
Milan: Either that,or somebody tipped 'em off about what we were doing.   
  
Soldier #5: Milan! Ciel! The others,they're...   
  
Milan: No time to worry about that. Are there any X drones left?   
  
Soldier: 3,& this big thing that came outta nowhere! I tried shooting at it but it didn't make a scratch!   
  
Milan: No! Not a Golem! We have to finish this mission,& quickly,before it can find us!   
  
*They reach the end of the hall*   
  
Ciel: No! It's a dead end!   
  
Passy: No,it isn't. I can feel a strong energy just beyond this wall. He's close. We just have to get through here somehow.   
  
Milan: No worries.*pulls out a bomb* Demolition charges. Never leave home without 'em. *sets the charge on the wall* Everybody stand clear!   
  
*Wall blows up and our heroes come through*   
  
Soldier: Look! *points to a capsule* It must be Zero!   
  
Milan: You go take a look,Ciel. We'll guard the door.   
  
Ciel: Right. *walks over & examines the pod* Oh no...   
  
Passy: What is it,Ciel? Is it the wrong capsule?   
  
Ciel: No,it's Zero,but look at him! *points to a very deteriorated & rotten Zero* When this room's roof caved in it must've damaged the stasis lock machanism. Zero's body has been exposed to the elements for years & years. There's no way he'll be able to help us like this! Hmm...if we carried him back to base,mabye Cerveau could fix him,but there's no way we'd ever make it...   
  
Passy: Ciel. Look at me. I'm a nurse type cyber elf. Fixing busted reploids is what I do best. If I use all my power I should be able to pull it off.   
  
Ciel: But if you do that you'll...   
  
Passy: I know. It's what I was created to do. I know it's tough for humans & reploids to understand,but some creatures don't have to go through the pain of looking for the meaning of their lives. If you don't let me serve my purpose-   
  
Soldier: AAAHHHH!!!*Gets shot dead by the X drones*   
  
Milan: They're here!!!   
  
Ciel: Milan! Take cover!!!   
  
Milan: No! I have to protect you! *gets shot* Aaaahh!!!   
  
Ciel: MILAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!   
  
Passy: Ciel! They're getting closer! Ciel?   
  
Ciel: ...   
  
Passy: CIEL!!!   
  
Ciel: Huh? Oh no...   
  
Passy: It's time. Goodbye Ciel.   
  
Ciel: Thank you...   
  
Passy: No,Ciel. I should be thanking you....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!   
  
Ciel: PASSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!   
  
*As the X drones move in for the kill,Passy turns into energy & flows into Zero's body. The stasis pod shatters in a flash of light & Zero is left standing in the glow.*   
  
Ciel: Zero...Zero is ressurected...Zero! Save me,please!   
  
Zero:...Alright...*produces the Z-magnum on his arm & blasts the X drones* Who are...   
  
Ciel: There'll be time for that later. Right now we have to get out of here!   
  
*Ciel & Zero head back through the demolished wall to the main hallway. Zero kills several Arachnodrones & more X drones show up & blast Zero.*   
  
Ciel: Zero!   
  
Zero: I'm...alright. Just keep behind me.   
  
*Zero blasts the X drones. A beamsword X drone sneaks up behind Ciel & grabs her,holding its beam to her throat.*   
  
Ciel: Zero!!!   
  
*Zero stands there a second & then fires a shot at the celing. A piece of it comes down on the X drone's head,causing him to drop Ciel. While Ciel runs from it,Zero blows its head off.*   
  
Zero: I think that was the last of them. Are you...   
  
Ciel: I'm fine.   
  
Zero: I was going to say; "Are you human?" You seem a little weak to be a reploid.   
  
Ciel:...Hehe...yeah...I guess I am weak. Even for a human. But that doesn't matter as long as I have you*dreamy smile*...Oh! Now that we've lost the X drones,allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ciel. I'm a scientist for the resistance. I came here to find you with my comrades,but they...   
  
Zero: Find me...wait! What was that name you kept calling me? Zero?   
  
Ciel: That's your name. You mean you don't remember? Hmm...the leaky stasis lock must've caused some memory deterioration,as well. Don't worry,I'm sure whoever put you in stasis backed up your files on the lab's computers. It is standard procedure for hibernation prep. I saw some terminals that looked like they still work when we came in. Come. It's this way.   
  
*Zero & Ciel walk down the hall only to find...*   
  
Ciel: Goddamnit! It's caved in. I don't suppose you have any demolition charges on you?   
  
Zero: I don't even think I remember what a demolition charge is.   
  
Ciel: It's a small bomb used for demolition.   
  
Zero: What's demolition?   
  
Ciel: *Sigh* Look,mabye there's another way out. I think mabye-   
  
*Floor starts cracking*   
  
Zero: Ciel! Look out!   
  
Ciel: Huh? Ahhhh!!!   
  
*The floor gives way as Zero jumps in & grabs Ciel & they fall down the pit together*   
  
Zero & Ciel:   
  
W   
  
a   
  
a   
  
a   
  
a   
  
a   
  
a   
  
Umph!   
  
Zero: Are you alright Ciel?   
  
Ciel: Wow...that's twice you saved me...you are a hero*hugs Zero*   
  
Zero: ...   
  
Ciel: Oh,I'm sorry. Um...wait a second. What's that?*points at another hallway*   
  
Zero: It looks like another passage. We should take a look.   
  
*They walk down the passage only to find another dead end.*   
  
Ciel: Oh,real nice! I'm starting to think this just isn't my day.   
  
Zero: Shh. Do you hear something?   
  
Ciel: What is it,Zero?   
  
Zero: I don't know,but whatever it is,it's getting closer...   
  
*We hear a rumbling sound that grows progressively louder untill a huge wire guided arm bursts through the wall & grabs Ciel.*   
  
Zero: CIEL!!!   
  
Ciel: ZERO!!!   
  
*Zero rushes through the hole & confronts the Golem.*   
  
Ciel: Run Zero! You can't hurt it with your buster!   
  
Zero: I can't do that. I'm a hero. You said it yourself.   
  
*The Golem fires its beam cannon at Zero,but he jumps out of the way & shoots at it with the Z-Magnum.*   
  
Damn! It didn't do Jack! Wait...   
  
*He jumpkicks off the wall & fires at the Golem's head. The Golem is reeling in pain but still maintains its grip on Ciel*   
  
Ciel: It worked! Get him in the head again,Zero! Knock his freakin' block off!!!   
  
Zero: I'll try. *Charges the buster* Alright,ugly! Have some of this!!! HAAA!!!*Fires at the Golem's head again,causing it even more damage & smoke starts coming out of its head*   
  
Ciel: Yay! Keep it up,Zero! You're doing it!   
  
*The Golem Fires at the cieling,causing huge chunks of masonry to fall on Zero*   
  
Ciel: ZERO!!!   
  
Zero: Ugh...I don't think I can...beat...him...   
  
Unknown voice: You can do it Zero...   
  
Zero: Who...?   
  
Unknown: Use...the sword...   
  
*There is a flash & small white object falls from the air. Zero picks it up & ignites the beam sabre*   
  
Zero: Alright,you monster. This is it...YOU! ARE! MINE!!!!!!*jumps up & slices the Golem clean in half. Zero gets down to cover Ciel as the halves explode in mid air over her*   
  
Ciel: What was that?   
  
Zero: I don't know,but it sounded...familiar...   
  
Ciel: Heh...hehehe...hahaha!   
  
Zero: What's so funny?   
  
Ciel: Nothing. I'm just happy...I finally found you...Zero...Zero the legendary reploid...hahahaha!   
  
Zero: But...what if you're wrong. I don't know who I am. Mabye I'm not...   
  
Ciel: No,you are. Only a true hero could destroy a monster like the Golem. Come,we can look for backup data later. Right now we have to get home. Look,there's a Transerver. It can teleport us back to base. This must be what they used to bring the other drones here. Come on.   
  
Zero: Alright. Lets go.   
  
*They step into the transerver & warp away.*   
  
*Meanwhile in a darkened room in Neo Arcadia*   
  
Comander: He destroyed every last drone in the lab. He even managed to stop the Golem. He is a definate threat to our security.   
  
Voice from the shadows: And you're sure it's Zero?   
  
Comander: He looked a litle different than in the file photos,sir but I'm sure it was him.   
  
X: *steps out of the shadows* So he has returned...again on the side of the Mavericks,is that it? Then it's clear what I must do...   
  
Comander: What,sir?   
  
X: To save mankind I must....   
  
DESTROY ZERO!!!   
  
*Roll credits*   
  
Unknown: Next time on Megaman Zero...   
  
Zero has returned to the battlefield,but very much has changed. Will he be able to make sense of this strange new world in time to save a pair of rebels from execution,& defeat the executioner?   
  
Find out in...   
  
Megaman Zero episode 2: Welcome to 22XX. 


	2. Episode 2: Welcome to 22XX

Megaman Zero,episode 2: Welcome to 22XX  
  
*Opening sequence*  
  
*Previously on Megaman Zero*  
  
Zero: I woke up from a century of sleep in a strange place with no idea how I got there.  
  
A bunch of blue robots were about to kill this girl named Ciel who helped wake me up,but I managed to stop them.  
  
After I fought off some more baddies,Ciel wanted to try to find the computer with my memory backups,but she found a big hole in the ground instead.  
  
I stopped her from becoming floor pizza,but then a Golem broke in & grabbed her. I did my best to fight it,but it just wouldn't go down.  
  
Just when it looked like the end a mysterious,familiar voice came out of nowhere & the next thing I know I'm holding a beam sword.  
  
I sliced the freak in two & beat a hasty retreat with Ciel,but I have a feeling that the real battle is just begining...  
  
*Inside the resistance's underground hideout*  
  
Ciel: This is our base.  
  
Zero: What a wreck...  
  
Ciel: I know it isn't much,but it's all we have.  
  
Zero: How...how did this happen? Why are you forced to live this way?  
  
Ciel: It's because of Neo Arcadia. They believe that all the reploids here are Mavericks & want them retired from service.  
  
Zero: Retired from...you mean killed?!  
  
Ciel: That's one way to put it.  
  
Zero: What about the hunters? And Sigma?  
  
Ciel: Sigma is dead,Zero. Megaman X killed him years ago. As for the hunters,they no longer exist. They were absorbed into Neo Arcadia. I know because I helped design it...  
  
Zero: Wait! Megaman X?! I know that name! Who is he?  
  
Ciel: He was the first reploid ever created. He fought the evil Maverick leader Sigma dozens of times before finally killing him. Before you went offline he was your best friend.  
  
Zero: What happened to him?  
  
Ciel: After the Maverick wars ended he started a plan to create a new world for humankind...he was the one who started the Neo Arcadia project. He was assumed to have been killed by a rogue cyber elf,but...  
  
Zero: Cyber elf? What the f-  
  
*A soldier walks in*  
  
Soldier: Ms.Ciel! You've returned! Did you find Zero? And who is this guy?  
  
Ciel: He is Zero,Jay. The mission can now be declared a sucess.  
  
Jay: You're Zero? Holy crap they actually found him... Looks like I owe Dande 5 bucks. Are you for real?  
  
Zero: How should I know! Apparently I've got some sort of damn,friggin' amnesia! I can't even remember my own best friend!  
  
Jay: Well,you sure don't look like the photos I've seen of him. What's up with that?  
  
Ciel: It's a long story.  
  
Jay: And what about Milan? And the others?  
  
Ciel: ...  
  
Jay: I see...is there anything I can do?  
  
Ciel: Get your squad together & go on patroll. It's about time for the shift at point 7-A to get off. Go replace them.  
  
Jay: Sir yes sir! Err...uh,ma'am...I can never figure that out...*leaves*  
  
Zero: Now,as I was saying,what the Hell is a cyber elf?  
  
Ciel: They're these tiny little critters that have special powers,mostly over reploids,but sometimes other things too. They were first created during the war.  
  
Zero: Man...this is a weird place...  
  
Ciel: I know this must seem strange. You've been gone for so long...  
  
Zero: How long?  
  
Ciel: I don't know. All the files on you other than some stuff in historical documents are classified. All I know is that you disappeared sometime before the turn of the century.  
  
Zero: Damn it! I need my memory back! What did you say before about a backup?  
  
Ciel: We can't go back to the lab just yet. The place is probably crawling with Neo Arcadia's goons. We have to bide our time.  
  
Zero: Bide our time?! I can't even remember who I am! You expect me to just sit around with no past while we wait this out? What if they find the backups,huh?  
  
Ciel: I...  
  
Zero: Thanks for waking me up & bringing me into this shithole world,Ciel. Thanks a lot...  
  
Ciel: Zero!  
  
Zero: Goodbye. Now,are you going to show me the way out of this dump or not?  
  
Ciel: ......the elevator to the street is just down that hall*points*...  
  
Zero: Thank you.*walks away*  
  
Ciel: Zero!...No...I screwed up again...no...*cries*  
  
*Zero walks down the hall & brushes past a reploid holding his disemboied left arm with his right*  
  
Dande: Who the heck...  
  
*Zero appears on the street from the elevator below*  
  
Zero: *looking around at the ruined city*My God...the whole city is a mess. I think I'm starting to realize why I went into stasis...wait a second! Where am I going? *sigh* I guess I'll just find another place to hibernate. Mabye when I wake up the world won't be nearly as fucked...or better yet,mabye I won't wake up at all...  
  
*Meanwhile in sector 7-A*  
  
Jay: I hate this job...lousy ingrates...leave me with the freakin' maintanence bot in the junkyard! I'm supposed to be the squad leader for chistsake!  
  
Bot: Beep boop beep.  
  
Jay: Don't you start! Geez...this place gives me the creeps! I haven't seen this many outdated robots sitting around rotting since the last time I watched PBS!  
  
???: Screeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Jay: Ahh! Ummm...halt! Who goes there?  
  
???: Screeeeeeeeeee!!*swoops down from the sky & picks up Jay*  
  
Jay: AAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Back at the base*  
  
Dande: Ciel! My arm fell off again & Cerveau says he's too busy to fix it. Can you...are you crying?  
  
Ciel: Please,Dande...*sniff*...just shut the door & go away. I just did something incredibly stupid...I'd rather be alone.  
  
Dande: This doesn't have anything to do with that guy in red who just stormed out of here does it?  
  
Ciel: That guy was our last,best hope & I made him mad & now he hates me. I doomed us all...again...  
  
Dande: Are you talking about Zero? That was Zero? You're kidding!  
  
Ciel: No. And now that he's gone there's no way we'll ever make it! Milan,Passy,the others...they all died in vain...  
  
Dande: Now hold on! We've come this far without him,who says we need help?!  
  
Ciel: Dande,you're holding your own arm. You need help more than anybody.  
  
Dande: *Sigh* Yeah,we DO need help. Look,I'll try to find him. Mabye he'll listen to another reploid. Do you know where he went?  
  
Ciel: All he said was that he was leaving.  
  
Dande: It's going to be a long day...Now,about my arm...  
  
*Zero walks through the slums & sees somebody getting mugged in an alley*  
  
Mugger*a big,musclebound human with a big plasma gun strapped to his arm*: Hand it over,Mutha' fukka!  
  
Reploid: W...what do you want with my cyber elf? It only works for reploids.  
  
Mugger: I can't use it,but I can sell it! You know how much Gangsta Gorilla is payin' for these things? That Mavvie gonna' give me some mad Zenny when he sees this one!  
  
Zero: Hey you! Wanna mess with a reploid,huh? Well mess with me instead!*takes out the Z Magnum*  
  
Mugger: Well alright,I never could resist a request from lady!*shoots the BFG at Zero*  
  
Zero: Making fun of my long hair,eh? At least I can grow it,baldy!*doges the blast & shoots the BFG away from the thug*  
  
Mugger: Aw sh-*Zero puts his sword to the Mugger's throat*  
  
Zero: Now leave or I'll make a pencil holder out of your skull.  
  
Mugger: OK.*runs*  
  
Zero: You OK?  
  
Reploid: Yeah,I think so...thank you. You saved me. Here,you can have my cyber elf. You could probably make better use of it anyways.  
  
Zero: Alright,I suppose. I am kinda curious what these things are like.  
  
Reploid: Here you go.*produces a tiny green fairy type thing with a pink aura*  
  
Coswick: Hi! I'm Coswick. My power is healing.  
  
Zero: Um...what do I do with it?  
  
Reploid: Don't tell me you don't have a containment unit.  
  
Zero: I don't have a containment unit. Sorry.  
  
Reploid: Well,here,you can have mine.*gives Zero the containment unit*  
  
Zero: Thank you,sir.  
  
Reploid: No need to thank me. I'm just paying off my debt to you. Goodbye sonny.*walks off*  
  
Zero: I think you're supposed to get in this thing.  
  
Coswick: Good. It's cold out here.*gets in the unit & Zero puts it away*  
  
Zero: I don't think I've ever seen such a wierd little critter...  
  
Dande: Zero! Zero! Thank goodness I caught up with-yaa!*trips over*Oww...  
  
Zero: I stand corrected. Do I know you?  
  
Dande: My name is Dande. I came here to talk to you about joining the resistance.  
  
Zero: Oh lord...did Ciel put you up to this?  
  
Dande: No. This was my idea. Ciel does want you back,though. She feels really bad about what happened.  
  
Zero: Look,I can tell Ciel is a nice girl,& I'm sure she had a good reason for awakening me,but...  
  
Dande: But?  
  
Zero: I don't want to live in this world,OK? I've only been here a few hours & I already hate it. Not only have I lost everything,but I can't even remember what I once had! I want to go back into stasis.  
  
Dande: GO BACK INTO STASIS?!!!! But we need you! What about justice? What about saving the downtrodden? What about-  
  
Zero: I don't care,alright. I just want out of this Hellhole.  
  
Dande: What about that guy back there. I heard him say you saved him.  
  
Zero: He was being mugged. I helped him out. I only did it because I didn't like the mugger.  
  
Dande: But didn't it feel good? Helping out somebody in need?  
  
Zero: ...Mabye a little.  
  
Dande: See! At heart,you are a hero! C'mon Zero,we need you! We need all the help we can get! The resistance is falling apart,here!*Dande's trick arm falls off again* See?  
  
Zero: Very funny. Look,I know you're right. I know Ciel is right,but that doesn't change the fact that I'm nearly a century away from home & I have no way back.  
  
Dande: Well,going into stasis again is only gonna put you farther away from the world you knew.  
  
Zero: Yeah...I suppose so.  
  
Dande: Does that mean you'll help us?  
  
Zero: Mabye...You know something? Mabye I can make this world a better place...instead of escaping it...  
  
Dande: Exactly! You've just-*beep beep beep*Hold on,I got a call. Hello?  
  
Ciel: Dande! We have a situation! Jay has been taken prisoner!  
  
Dande: WHAT?!!!!  
  
Ciel: He was on patrol in the junkyard. His squad saw it happen from outside. He was picked up by a flyer & taken to the disposal center.  
  
Dande: Don't worry. I think Zero can handle it. Did you get all of that,Zero?  
  
Zero: Loud & clear.  
  
Ciel: Zero?!  
  
Zero: Yes. Ciel,I'm sorry for walking out on you like that. I can't remeber the last time I've been so selfish...heheh.  
  
Ciel: Was that...a joke?  
  
Dande: No time for jokes,buddy! We got work to do! Come on,I'll show you the way to the junkyard!  
  
*Meanwhile at the disposal centre's car crusher,Jay & the maintanence bot are chained inside*  
  
Bot: Boop beep beep?  
  
Jay: No,I bet's he's just chained us up to give us cake & ice cream-OF COURSE HE'S GONNA KILL US,YOU MORON!!!!!!!!  
  
Aztec Falcon: Pathetic Mavericos. Arguing with their own maintanence bots. Hahaha!  
  
Jay: Hey,Ricky Retardo,ya gonna wax us or what?  
  
Aztec Falcon: Not just yet. You see,I am hoping your amigos will come & try to save you. Then I can rack up an even more fabulous kill tally! Soon I'll be Numero Uno of the Neo Arcadian airborn rangers!  
  
Jay: Sounds to me like you're trying to become Bond villain Numero Uno.  
  
Aztec Falcon: Silencio! How about I just start this thing up now?  
  
Jay: Go ahead. It's not like anybody is coming for me...  
  
Aztec Falcon: Oh really,now? Then what do you call this? *Points to Zero & Dande on a monitor*  
  
Jay: Huh? Zero?!  
  
*As Zero & Dande approach the junkyard,several X drones come out & open fire*  
  
Zero: More of these weaklings? You gotta be kidding me!*Draws the Z-Magnum*  
  
Dande: Die you sons of bitches! Diediediediedie!!!!!!!!!*Starts firing wildly into the X drones*  
  
*The X drones are blown away but several yellow drones fly in overhead*  
  
Dande: Look out! Carry drones! Shoot 'em down,quick!  
  
*Zero & Dande shoot down most of the Carry drones,but some manage to drop their payload & escape. Several Bladewheel drones come at them*  
  
Zero: Shit!*jumps over one & cuts it in half with the Z-Sabre*  
  
Dande: AAAAAAA!!!*gets hit by a Bladewheel drone that cuts his leg up bad*  
  
Zero: Dande! Are you alright?  
  
Dande: I don't think I can walk...I'll use my escape unit. See you later,Zero. I'm sorry.*teleports out*  
  
Zero: Oh well...I can handle this myself...  
  
*Zero kills the rest of the Bladewheel drones & comes to a field of wrecked automobiles*  
  
Zero: The disposal centre should be just up ahead...what is that?  
  
*A Spiketotem rises up from behind one of the cars & shoots at Zero*  
  
Zero: Yow!*rolls out of the way & shoots it down,but a bunch more pop up* How many of these damn things are there?  
  
*Zero runs through a forest of Spiketotems,shooting & slashing as he goes until he reaches the disposal center building*  
  
Zero: Here it is. I just hope they haven't killed him yet...*walks in*  
  
Aztec Falcon: Aha! I knew he'd come! Hola,Senior! I am Aztec Falcon! A member of Harpuia's airborn rangers! I have been sent here to clean up,& you must be some of the garbage!  
  
Zero: A Reploid? But...why? Why are you doing this?  
  
Aztec Falcon: Because reploid solidarity is for fools who wish to become enemies of the state! Those who want glory play for the winning team! Now prepare to die! LIGHTNING ARROW!!!*fires at Zero*  
  
Zero: Yikes!*gets zapped* Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! It...hurts...*keels over*  
  
Aztec Falcon: Pathetic little burro...And to think I espected a challenge. Oh well...time to start up the car compactor. Yummy yummy,Maverick tortilla! Hahahahaha!!!*turns on the crusher*  
  
Jay: Umm...hello? Little help here?  
  
Zero: Gaaaaahhh....I can't...[flashback]Coswick: My power is healing.[/flashback]...Of course!*gets out containment unit*...Coswick...help me...  
  
Coswick: *comes out & examines the smoking hole in Zero's chest* Hmm...this is a bad one. Only one thing can save you; a total infusion! Time for me to fill in all your gaps.*turns into energy & enters Zero's body,healing him up*  
  
Zero: Wow...I'm...all better.  
  
Aztec Falcon: Oh ijole'! No matter,you'll never beat me before you amigo is crushed.  
  
Zero: We'll see about that!*draws Z-Sabre* En Garde!  
  
Aztec Falcon: Tu eras muerto,Maverico!  
  
*Zero lunges at Falcon,but he flies out of the way. He goes up to the celing & divebombs Zero,but Zero just dashes out from under him. Falcon fires his lightning arrows,but they too are dodged. Aztec Falcon uses his magnetic wings to pull Zero in & grabs Zero with his talons*  
  
Zero: Woah!  
  
Aztec Falcon: Die-YEEEEEOOOOOOUUUUUUCH!!!!!!*Zero cuts off his feet* You'll pay for that!!!  
  
Zero: I don't think so! HIYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!*jumps up & cuts Aztec Falcon in half*  
  
Aztec Falcon: AY CARUMBA!!! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*explodes*  
  
Zero: Hey you! Are you ok?  
  
Jay: For godsakes,turn off the compactor!  
  
Zero: Oh,right. Here.*turns off the compactor*  
  
Jay: Thank freakin' gad! I'm saved! Wheeee! Hahahaha!! I'm...oohh..I'm gettin' dizzy...  
  
Zero: I'll come down & untie you...hey. What's this?*picks the Thunderchip from Aztec Falcon's charred remains* Looks like a weapon chip...*inserts it into his arm & his sword turns yellow* Nice. Lets go home...  
  
*Back at the base*  
  
Zero: I've thought it over,& it appears there is no hope for me to escape my situation. I've decided to stay & help you escape yours instead,if you can forgive me. I'm sorry I almost abandoned you.  
  
Ciel: It's alright. I understand how hard it is to lose your whole world. It happened to me. We all make mistakes when we're upset. I'd still be proud to call you my comrade...  
  
Dande: Welcome aboard,Zero!  
  
Jay: Just try not to mess up,ok Red?  
  
Zero: So,what now?  
  
Ciel: I think the engineer & I should have a look at you & that upgrade you got off the enemy in our lab. Oh,& one more thing.  
  
Zero: Yes?  
  
Ciel: Welcome to 22XX,Zero.  
  
Zero: Good to be here.*smiles*  
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Unknown: Next time on Megaman Zero...  
  
Zero learns about Neo Arcadia's leader & sets out to recover his lost memories. But,Neo Arcadia is also interested in Zero's forgotten past. Can Zero defeat his monstrous foe & still get out alive with his missing data intact?  
  
Find out in...  
  
Megaman Zero episode 3: Search for the past. 


	3. Episode 3: Search for the past

Megaman Zero episode 3: Search for the past  
  
*Opening sequence*  
  
Previously on Megaman Zero...  
  
Dande: Zero returned to the base with Ciel,but he didn't stay long. The poor bastard was so overwhelmed by the state everything was in,coupled with his amnesia,so he decided to leave & seek a way to go back into stasis. He saved a guy from a mugger & got a cyber elf for his troubles & then I caught up with him & managed to talk some sense into him. Then we got a call that one of our soldiers was captured & me & Zero were on the job! I got cut up pretty bad by a Bladewheel drone & had to leave,but Zero managed to stop the execution of our comrade at the hands-er,talons of the evil Aztec Falcon,despite nearly dying & being repaired by the elf in the process. Looks like Zero is on our side now,thank god.  
  
*Inside the lab in the resistance base*  
  
Zero: What are you planning on doing here?  
  
Ciel: We just want to analize you to see if you're in good shape. Infuzing with Passy seems to have radically altered your superstructure. We just want to find out the extent of the alterations. This is Cerveau,he's our engineer. He's going to be helping me out here.  
  
Cerveau: That's right. I'll need you to remove your helmet now. I'd like to have a look at that crystal.  
  
Zero: I can take this off? Well,alright.*takes off his helmet*  
  
Ciel: Wow...you've got nice hair.  
  
Zero: Oh,uh...thanks.  
  
Cerveau: Alright,let's see what we got here.*places the helmet in an analizer*  
  
Analizer: Scanning complete. Helmet is made of ceramical titanium of an unidentified type. Composition is similar to ceramic titanium X. Structure shows traces of cyber elf energy. Crystal is of an unknown type. Energy output is 5000gw.  
  
Ciel: That energy content...it's incredible. That must be the source of Zero's strength...  
  
Zero: Really? Am I the only one who finds it unsettling that the computer knows more about me than I do?  
  
Cerveau: Oh hush. I want to find out more about that crystal. I'll try a cross reference.*sits down at the comp & begins typing away*  
  
Ciel: Zero,I remember you saying something before about Sigma,& the hunters...& X. How did you know about them?  
  
Zero: I don't know. I have some memories. I remember that the sky is supposed to be blue,I remember what the differences are between reploids & humans,like why reploids can eat but don't have to but we do need energeon & humans need to eat but can't consume energeon...I just can't remember anything that seems relevant. I don't even remember who X was. Was he really my best friend? Now that I think of it...weren't you saying something about him before? You said you thought he was dead...then what?  
  
Ciel: X is...different now. He's not the same reploid. This X is insanely devoted to his original duties...as a Maverick hunter.  
  
Zero: A Maverick hunter! But...  
  
Ciel: He is the head of Neo Arcaida. I'm sorry Zero.  
  
Zero: ...No. It's alright. If he's willing to do such awful things to you & those you care for...he's no friend of mine. I have other things to sort out right now,like how I wound up in that lab...speaking of which,how did you know to find me there?  
  
Ciel: It's very strange. We recieved a message on our computer system that had a map to your location. It said you would help us. We still have no clue how it got there.  
  
Zero: It must have been...  
  
Ciel: Whoever gave you that beam sword!  
  
Zero: Exactly! But who was that?  
  
Ciel: Damned if I know. Mabye it was your guardian angel...  
  
Zero: Reploids don't have guardian angels.  
  
Ciel: Why do you say that?  
  
Zero: If we did,X wouldn't be able to force us to live this way.  
  
Ciel: Oh Zero...  
  
Cerveau: Well,I found something.  
  
Zero: No kidding? Let's have it.  
  
Cerveau: The closest match for that crystal is an extremely rare element known as "Fortenium". I propose we call this new element "Fortenium Z". Sound good?  
  
Zero: For...Fortenium? That sounds so familiar...*flashbacks to a black,fin headed silhouette*  
  
Ciel: Are you alright?  
  
Zero: I'm...fine. I just...thought I remembered something.  
  
Ciel: What?  
  
Zero: I don't know...Ciel? Did any of the documents on me that you saw say anything about me having...a brother?  
  
Ciel: No. I don't think I've ever even seen any information on who created you.  
  
Cerveau: I wouldn't worry about that right now. There's not much we can do about that. Zero,I'd like to get a closer look at your superstructure. Could you take off your armour & lie down on the table & go into shutdown mode?  
  
Zero: I dunno...  
  
Ciel: Please Zero?  
  
Zero: Alright. Just don't take anything out that you don't know how to put back in.*removes his armour,lies down & goes to sleep*  
  
Ciel: Goodnight,Zero...  
  
*Meanwhile in Neo Arcadia's command center*  
  
Commander*on a monitor screen*: The drone patrolls have discovered an operational computer terminal in the lab,Master X. It appears to be some sort of memory backup system. I suspect it holds the archived memories of that red maverick.  
  
X: I see. Can you access it?  
  
Commander: Negative. The data is heavily incrypted,& there's lots of it. We'd need a monster of a computer to download & decrypt all of this.  
  
X: Funny you should say that...I just happen to have one lying around. The new Mainframe,Armour & Heavy Assault unit. Yes... M.A.H.A. Ganeshariff!  
  
Maha Ganeshariff: You called?  
  
X: I have a job for you. I want you to go to the old lab ruins. There's some encrypted data there that needs your attention.  
  
Mr.Ganesha: I understand. I am on the case.  
  
X: X-elent...  
  
*Back in the resistance base,Zero wakes up in a stasis pod*  
  
Zero*opens his eyes & sits up*: *Yawn* Is it over? Hey? Hello? Anybody here? Wait a minute...this isn't the lab.*leaves the sleeping quarters & sees Cerveau in the hall*  
  
Cerveau: Oh,Zero,you're up. Sleep well?  
  
Zero: How long was I out? And what about the analysis?  
  
Cerveau: You were asleep all night. I was going to turn you back on after the examination was complete,but Ciel thought you should get some rest,so we moved you to Milan's old room...not like he can use it now...  
  
Zero: Milan?  
  
Cerveau: He was sort of the de-facto leader around here. He was killed on the mission to revive you.  
  
Zero: I see...I'm sorry.  
  
Cerveau: He died a hero's death. We can at least take comfort in that.  
  
Zero: A hero's death...  
  
Cerveau: Can we not discuss this? I have the analysis results if you want to see them.  
  
Zero: Just give me the bottom line,doc.  
  
Cerveau: The bottom line is a little blurry. We got a full readout on your superstructure,& everything appears to be in tip top shape,but without sufficient data on your old body we can't tell how much you've changed.  
  
Zero: Uh huh. And that weapon chip?  
  
Cerveau: It's a program that allows beam weapons to emulate the charateristics of certain elements. There are three kinds of them; fire,ice & electrical. You got an electric one. You could probably take more off other Neo Arcadian sentinels if you can find them.  
  
Zero: I see. What about the memory loss.  
  
Cerveau: No good. The hardware has been restored,but the software was completely erased aside from a few fragments.  
  
Zero: Then I have to find the backups. I'm going back to that old lab.  
  
Cerveau: I would advise against that,at least untill we can formulate a plan of attack. You should go to the break room. Have a little breakfast,meet the other troops.  
  
Zero: ...fine.*goes off to the break room. When he enters,all eyes are on him* Um...don't mind me,folks. I'm just getting a little breakfast.*gets some energeon & toast & sits down at a table*  
  
Dande*sits down next to him*: Mr.Zero,sir! Did you sleep well?  
  
Zero: Yeah,I guess. How's the leg holding up?  
  
Dande: Good as new. The arm's getting better,too.  
  
Zero: That's nice. Say,have you seen Ciel?  
  
Dande: She's probably still getting ready. Humans take longer to get ready in the morning than us,especially females,or so I hear. I've never really seen a male human in the morning,but I hear...*Zero is distracted from Dande's rambling when Ciel walks in,holding a cup of coffee,of course,with her hair still glistening wet from the shower*...look rather like gorillas,exept for the ones who look-  
  
Zero: ...like angels...  
  
Dande: Wha-  
  
Zero: Oh! Uh...nothing.  
  
Ciel: Good morning Zero. I hope you don't mind that I left you off last night. It's just that with everything that happened,I thought you could use a rest.  
  
Zero: That's ok.  
  
Ciel: Good. I really just came in here to see how you were doing. I have more work to do. See you later.  
  
Zero: Bye Ciel.  
  
*Ciel leaves*  
  
Dande: ...  
  
Zero: What?  
  
Dande: ...You know,I do feel I should mention that not one,but two of her dearest friends died yesterday. Milan & Passy...poor bastards... As the matriach of this organization she needs to put up a brave front,but make no mistake; she's still hurting inside. If you tried anything with her now,in this state,it'd be a big freakin' mistake. Not to mention the obvious fact that-  
  
Zero: Will you stop it? What do you think I am? Some lovestruck teenager? Right now my primary concern is getting my memories back,NOTHING MORE.  
  
Dande: Alright,I believe you. I'm just making sure. I've heard how the greatest of warriors often have trouble dealing with their emotions. Carry on,Mr.Zero.*gets up*  
  
Zero: Jeez,where does he get off...actually,now that I think about it...nah. I can't worry about stupid stuff like that now.*eats his toast & energeon & gets up & goes into the hall. Alouette comes up to him*  
  
Alouette: Hello.  
  
Zero: Hi. Cute doll.  
  
Alouette: Thanks. Ciel made him. Are you Zero?  
  
Zero: That's what they tell me. Who the heck are you?  
  
Alouette: I'm Alouette. That's the name Ciel gave me when she found me.  
  
Zero: What was your name before?  
  
Alouette: I didn't really have one. My master would usually just say "Hey,stupid,come here & clean my room!" Spoiled little brat...  
  
Zero: I see...so you were a slave?  
  
Alouette: Actually,I think I was supposed to be sort of like a comfort doll. That's why I'm all cute & cuddly instead of a cool fighting machine like other reploids...dangit. The little girl I lived with never used me for comfort,though. She just bossed me around & used me like a common mechaniloid servant. One day at breakfast,I brought her the wrong kind of cereal & she started yelling at me,so I dunked her head in it & held her down untill she stopped breathing.  
  
Zero: Yikes...  
  
Alouette: She got better,though. They still declared me a maverick & shipped me off to be dismantled. I barely managed to escape. I wandered around the slums for awhile,then Ciel found me. She's so nice. Gives me lots of hugs & everything. We share a room,too.  
  
Zero: Speaking of Ciel...did she mention anything about Milan or Passy last night?  
  
Alouette: Yeah,she did. She was crying,too.  
  
Zero: I guess she is pretty sad about them.  
  
Alouette: Not so much Passy as Milan. Since Passy is a cyber elf,some part of her is still alive inside of you. That's how they work,they fill in any parts of a reploid that are missing or weak or broken.  
  
Zero: Filling in the gaps...  
  
Alouette: Ciel's really sad she never got to say goodbye to Milan. Mabye we should have a funeral.  
  
Zero: But we don't have his body...of course! See you later,kid!*Dashes off*  
  
Alouette: Bye bye,Zero.  
  
*In the command center of the base*  
  
Zero: Ciel!  
  
Ciel: Zero? What are you doing here?  
  
Zero: I came to check on the situation with the lab. Can I go back yet?  
  
Ciel: I suppose so,now that we know your structure is healthy. Oh,by the way,while you were shut down,we installed an escape unit in you. It will allow you to teleport back to our transerver if you get in trouble.  
  
Zero: I don't think I'll need it,but thanks.  
  
Ciel: Good luck,Zero.  
  
*Inside the lab ruins,Zero materializes on the transerver*  
  
Zero: I'm in.  
  
Ciel*over the communicator*: Alright,just find the memory backups & get out.  
  
Zero: Hang on,there's another thing I want to find.  
  
Ciel: What?  
  
Zero: I...I'll tell you about it later.  
  
Ciel: Ok. I understand...you don't need to tell me.  
  
*Zero walks around looking for the terminal,but a group of Arachnodrones come out & start shooting at him. Zero destroys them with the Z-Magnum*  
  
Zero: That all?  
  
*A Cruncher drone swings its spike roller at Zero*  
  
Zero: What the?!*shoots it down*  
  
*Seven X drones come running & attack. Zero shoots one in the head,but another comes up behind him & tries to shoot him in the back,but Zero pulls out the Z-sabre & slashes it in four. He then slices through a row of 3 drones. Another drone gets him in the side,but Zero cuts it & it's partner to pieces. A cyber elf floats out of one of the carcasses*  
  
Zero: Another one? What do you do?  
  
Turbo: I'm Turbo. I can increase your speed.  
  
Zero: Sounds good! Let's do it!  
  
Turbo: I can't yet. I'm not fully grown. I need energeon to grow.  
  
Zero: How much?  
  
Turbo: A few hundred of the little crystals should do it.  
  
Zero: I'll worry about it later. Get in the containment unit.  
  
Turbo: Ok.*gets in*  
  
Zero: Now,where is that terminal?*turns on his comlink* Ciel? Can you help me find this bloody thing?  
  
Ciel: The terminal? Let's see...I've got a lock on your position...it should be to your left,down the hall.  
  
Zero: I see the hall. I'm going in.*walks down the hall only to find the terminal smashed* WHAT?!! NO!  
  
Ciel: What? What's wrong?  
  
Zero: It's...it's completely destroyed...NO!!!  
  
Ciel: Look around...mabye that wasn't the only one.  
  
???*over the loudspeakers*: Hahaha!  
  
Zero: Huh? Who's there?  
  
Maha: You have no doubt noticed that the computer terminal is destroyed. Not to worry though. All the data is safe & sound,for I,Maha Ganeshariff of Neo Arcadia's electronic warfare unit have downloaded it into my internal server.  
  
Zero: Those are my memories,you bastard! Give them back to me!!!  
  
Maha: I will make you a deal...you can defeat me in one on one combat,& I will hand over the data. Agreed?  
  
Ciel: Don't do it Zero,it's probably a trap.  
  
Zero: ...It's a deal. Where are you?  
  
Maha: I am in the stasis chamber. Come if you dare.  
  
Zero: It's go time.*heads to the stasis chamber & finds Ganeshariff*  
  
Maha: So,you are Zero. I like the new armour. So much more stylish than that old suit your father built you with.  
  
Zero: My...NO! No talk! Kill!  
  
Maha: Starting to act more like your old self again,eh? You crazy maverick! I will destroy you before you can hurt anybody else. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!*Maha turns into a wheel & rushes Zero*  
  
Zero: HIYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Zero jumps up & shoots at Maha,but the bullets bounce right off*  
  
Maha*transforms back*: You should know better. I am constructed out of the strongest mega titanium alloy in Neo Arcadia! I am-OW!*gets a thunder shot in the head* Why you little...  
  
Zero: Ha! Same as the Golem. No problem. Come & get it,unky trunks!  
  
Maha: I think you'll find me a little more crafty than those misfit mechaniloids. BOMBAY BOMBER!*Chucks bombs at Zero*  
  
Zero: 'Da Hell?*dashes out of the way* Alright,you! Prepare to die!*pulls out the Z-sabre*  
  
Maha: I don't think so! Hundred hand slap!*smacks Zero around & knocks him down*  
  
Zero: Aaaaaaaahhh!!!*falls to the ground. Zero looks over & sees Milan's carcass* Wait! Stop!  
  
Maha: Why should I?  
  
Zero: I just...I need to make an...adendum to our agreement.  
  
Maha: What sort of adendum?  
  
Zero: See that dead reploid over there?  
  
Maha: What about it?  
  
Zero: I want to put him someplace safe before we continue.  
  
Maha: There's no chance of restoring him,you know. He is completely destroyed.  
  
Zero: I know. I just want to see that he gets...a proper sendoff.  
  
Maha. Well,it is highly irregular...but I like to think of myself as a good sportsman. Alright,fine. Here.*picks up Milan & puts him inside a pod* He should be safe in there.  
  
Zero: Thank you.*gets up* Now,let's finish this!*slashes with the Z-sabre,but Maha blocks it with the 100 hand slap move*  
  
Maha: Silly little maverick.*Changes into a wheel,but then extends his trunk & latches onto what's left of the cieling & swings at Zero,taking him unawares*  
  
Zero: Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!*gets smashed into a wall*  
  
Maha: Goodbye,Zero!*goes in for another hit,but Zero jumps out & cuts his trunk off with the Z-sabre* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! My Trunk! My beautiful trunk!!!! You'll pay for-urk!  
  
Zero*holding the beam sword to Maha's forehead*: You...*pant*...are...finished...  
  
Maha: No need for that...I admit defeat. You may have your memories back. Here.*opens his jack in port*  
  
Zero: No fooling? Alright.*takes off his helmet,opens up a panel on the back of his head,pulls out a plug & sticks it in Maha's usb port*  
  
Maha: What,no foreplay? I have a copy of the karma sutra if you-  
  
Zero: Gah! Shut up! Alright,commencing download...aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!*clutches his head & sees flashes of his fight with Sigma,Colonel,all the reploids & people he killed as a maverick,Wily,X,Axl,Dynamo,Iris dying,etc...when suddenly an explosion occurs in an other part of the building* What the-ahh-er...What's going...on? Aaahh!  
  
Maha: You fool! Now that my internal server has been accessed,the bombs I planted all over the lab are automatically detonating! You have five minutes before this whole place comes crashing down! That's probably ample time to finish your download & escape,but what about your friend there?  
  
Zero: I-ahh! I...*Another explosion occurs*...FINE!!!*jacks out*  
  
Maha: Too bad for you. Still,I admire your sacrifice...we shall meet again,Zero!*teleports out*  
  
Zero: DAMN! Ciel! Come in Ciel!  
  
Ciel: What is it Zero? What happened?  
  
Zero: Ganeshariff's gone. I only got a fraction of my data,& the whole place is gonna blow.  
  
Ciel: Then use the escape unit!  
  
Zero: Wait! I found Milan's body. Will I be able to take him back with me?  
  
Ciel: What...no,not with the escape unit.  
  
Zero: Then I'm going for the transerver!*picks up Milan & runs*  
  
Ciel: Zero!  
  
*Zero runs down the hall carrying Milan's carcass over his shoulder. A door closes in his face but he slices through it. He makes it to the hole in the floor when a bomb goes off just behind him. He jumps down the pit as the flames from the explosion follow untill he lands safely at the bottom*  
  
Ciel: Zero,are you alright.  
  
Zero: I'm...fine,I think.  
  
Ciel: Why...why'd you do that?  
  
Zero: I wanted you to be able to pay your last respects. He deserves it.  
  
Ciel: Oh Zero...please,come home.  
  
Zero: Affirmative.  
  
*Back at the Neo Arcadia command center*  
  
Maha: He is surely destroyed,Master X. I planted a device right in the transerver area.  
  
X: It was a dud,you fool. The readouts show it never went off,because the heat from the one outside fried the detonation mechanism!  
  
Maha: Oops...  
  
X: *Sigh*...No matter. How much data did he get?  
  
Maha: I'm not quite sure. Nothing terribly useful,anyway. Just some images & some weapon data.  
  
X: And what information have you got?  
  
Maha: Zero apparently went into stasis to try & destroy some sort of virus that was in his system. Aside from that,not much we didn't know before,actually. In fact,there are many things in our files about him that he apparently never knew. He didn't even know that his creator is really Dr.W-  
  
X: Enough. If you have no data that will be useful in eliminating him,then this conversation is over.  
  
Maha: I understand. Goodbye Mr.X,sir.*leaves*  
  
X: Hmm...*looks at an image of Zero on a monitor*...GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!*Smashes the monitor*  
  
*In a field just outside the ruined city,the resistance are gathered around a funeral pyre with Milan on top*  
  
Zero: I never knew this reploid,but I do owe him a great debt. If it were not for the valiant efforts & noble sacrifice of him,& his men,Ciel would be dead & I would not be here. I shudder to think what would have happened to me had my stasis pod fallen into the clutches of Neo Arcadia. We owe him our lives. He truly died a hero's death. Milan,wherever you are now,we salute you.*Salutes*  
  
*The other resistance members all salute,including Alouette,who also holds her doll's arm to its head with her other hand to make it look as if its saluting. Zero lights the pyre with a torch as Dande leads the other soldiers in a 21 gun salute*  
  
Ciel: Zero...*sniff*...that was beautiful...*sob*...Thank you. You risked you life just so we could pay our respects...*breaks down crying*  
  
Zero: *puts his hand on Ciel's shoulder*That's it...let it out. This won't be the last time...let it all out now,as much as you can,because the next time someone dies...you might not be able to...  
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Unknown: Next time on Megaman Zero...  
  
Zero gets a new weapon & an oppertunity to try it out,when the resistance attempts to take over the city's energeon encapsulation plant. Will the resistance claim another victory,or will Zero be the next victim of the factory's fearsome Hydra guard?  
  
Find out in...  
  
Megaman Zero,episode 4: Fear factory. 


	4. Episode 4: Fear factory

Megaman Zero,episode 4: Fear factory  
  
*opening sequence*  
  
Ciel: Cerveau & I analized Zero & let him rest for the night. The next day,Zero returned to the lab to find his backup data,only to discover that it was stolen by Neo Arcadia's webmaster,Maha Ganeshariff. He also found the body of Milan. Zero dueled Maha for his data & won,but as he was retrieving it,the lab began to explode & he had to abort the download & allow Ganeshariff to escape. Zero could have teleported out,but he made a run for the transerver instead so he could bring back Milan for a proper funeral. I thought for sure he would be destroyed,but he made it back safe & Milan was cremated with full honours. I suppose now I can move on...  
  
*Enter Neo Arcadian command center*  
  
Maha: Our best intelligence indicates that the resistance's base of operations is somewhere in the ruins of Megopolis. We have yet to confirm where in the city they are.  
  
X: I see. Have any recomendations,Datamaster Ganeshariff?  
  
Maha: We could send drones to sweep the city looking for them,but that could take some time,& it would be rather costly.  
  
X: Do you have any alternatives?  
  
Maha: Possibly. If we can capture a resistance member,perhaps we can...coerce them to reveal the location of the base.  
  
X: X-elent! Hmm...I've got it! *Turns on the communications console* Commander! Come in!  
  
Commander: Commander here. What do you request of me,Master X?  
  
X: I want you to move half the drones patrolling the energeon encapsulation plant on the outskirts of Megopolis out of there.  
  
Commander: But...sir,if we do that we could leave ourselves open to an attack!  
  
X: X-actly...  
  
*Inside the resistnce base,Zero is walking down to the energeon storage room,where a purple haired female reploid is standing*  
  
Zero: Hey,your name is Mary,right?  
  
Mari: Actually,it's Mari.  
  
Zero: Oh,sorry.  
  
Mari: It's all right. Can I do something for,Hero...*googoo eyes*  
  
Zero: Actually,it's Zero.  
  
Mari: Oh,sorry...teehee...  
  
Zero: Um...right. Anyway,I need some energeon. See,I found this cyber elf---  
  
Mari: Sorry,no can do. Our stock is running low. We barely have enough for the troops as it is.  
  
Zero: But I---  
  
Mari: I'm sorry...mabye I can make it up to you...some other way?  
  
Zero: Huh?  
  
*Enter Ciel*  
  
Ciel: Mari---  
  
Mari: OH! Ciel,I can explain! I wasn't trying to---  
  
Ciel: What are you talking about? How are the energeon supplies?  
  
Mari: Oh...uh,still low,I'm afraid. We have to raid another warehouse. And soon.  
  
Ciel: I see. Alright,carry on.*walks away*  
  
Zero: See ya later! Hey,Ciel wait up!*chases after Ciel* So,what's up?  
  
Ciel: My blood pressure. This situation is bad,Zero. Very bad. We need more energeon.  
  
Zero: Don't worry. I'll be able to pull of that raid. Just watch me.  
  
Ciel: Oh Zero...it's not that simple. We can't remain dependant on energeon crystals. We need to find a new energy source.  
  
Zero: How?  
  
Ciel: I have some theories,but...I suppose we will need to make a few more raids before that'll ever happen.  
  
Zero: Just tell me where & when.  
  
Ciel: Not right now,but soon.*they step onto the elevator*  
  
Zero: Man...Mari sure is weird.  
  
Ciel: Why do you say that?  
  
Zero: She was looking at me real funny &...if I didn't know better I'd say---  
  
Ciel: She was coming on to you?  
  
Zero: Yeah.  
  
Ciel: Is that so? Hmm...  
  
Zero: I just don't get it.  
  
Ciel: What?  
  
Zero: Why any Reploid would have those sorts of feelings. What's the point? We can't breed,so why bother being attracted to anything?  
  
Ciel: I guess because...no matter what kind of body it's in,a soul still craves love & romance. Don't you ever feel...you know,fond of anybody?  
  
Zero: Well...*elevator stops* Oh geez,here's my floor. See ya!  
  
Ciel: Zero...  
  
*Zero arives in his room to find Cerveau sitting on Zero's couch*  
  
Cerveau: Oh good,you're home. I was just about to go looking for you. And when'd you get a couch in here,anyway?  
  
Zero: I found it. What're you doing in my room?  
  
Cerveau: I wanted to give you something.  
  
Zero: *thinking*Sweet lord,I hope this has nothing to do with what Ciel was talking about...  
  
Cerveau: I discovered something in the data fragments you got. Its a converter program for your beam sword. It will allow it extend into a polearm!  
  
Zero: The Z-Polearm? Hmm...  
  
Cerveau: Yeah,not much of a ring to it,is there? I know! We'll call it the Triple rod,because it can extend to triple its length.  
  
Zero: Cool. Let's have it.  
  
Cerveau: Alright,hand over the sword.  
  
Zero: Here.*gives Cerveau the beam sword*  
  
Cerveau: *Inserts something into the sword* That should do it. Try it out.*gives it back*  
  
Zero: *extends the Triple rod* Nifty! *Swings it around,nearly hitting Cerveau*  
  
Cerveau: HEY!! Watch where you're pointing that thing! You could put an eye out!  
  
Zero: So? I'll just get a new one.  
  
*Just then Dande bursts in*  
  
Dande: Cerveau! Zero! Come quick! Something bad's happened!  
  
*Enter a big room in the basement. Ibu is passed out in the doorway & a bunch of other reploids including Zero,Cerveau,Dande,Mari & Jay are crowded around*  
  
Jay: One minute I was just standin' here talking to Ibu,the next he's doing his impresion of a sack of Idahos!  
  
Cerveau: He's gone into emergency stasis! His system must be low on power. Quick,get him some energeon,stat!  
  
Mari: We...can't. There's none left...none at all...  
  
*A gasp of shock comes up from the crowd*  
  
Dande: No more?! But...  
  
Soldier: No more energeon?! Well who had the last capsule?  
  
Mari: I think it was...Jay. He took the last two.  
  
Soldier: TWO?!! Is that so? Mabye I can get it back! Come here,you pig!  
  
Jay: H-h-hey,now let's not be too hasty here...  
  
Soldier: GRRRR!!!!!*lunges at Jay*  
  
Another soldier: *Steps in his comrade's path* Woah! Slow down there,Shadrak! You don't wanna do something you'll end up regretting.  
  
Shadrak: Out of my way,Mishaq! *Punches Mishaq out*  
  
Smaller soldier: Rak?!! What's goten into you?  
  
Shadrak: Shut up,Abendigo!*pushes him aside*  
  
Jay: Yikes!  
  
Shadrak: You're next you little f---  
  
Zero: *Points the Z-magnum at Shadrak* Stand down or I'll put you down!  
  
Cerveau: Look at this...look at what you've become. Attacking your own comrades.  
  
Mari: Why do this?! We'll get more energeon soon,won't we,guys?  
  
Dande: What would Milan say,huh?  
  
Shadrak: You!...you're right...Mishaq? You ok?  
  
Mishaq: Ow...damn...Yeah,I think so.  
  
Shadrak: I'm sorry...just leave me alone,Ok?  
  
Mishaq: No prob.  
  
Abendigo: Yeah,I guess. But that still doesn't fix the problem with the energeon...  
  
Zero: That's it! Everybody,listen up! Tomorow I'm going on a raid! I'll get all the energeon you need & then some!  
  
All: Yay!!! Hooray for Zero!!!  
  
Dande: How you gonna pull it off,Zero?  
  
Zero: How the Hell should I know?  
  
*The next day,Zero is with Ciel in her office*  
  
Zero: So,where's an energeon warehouse?  
  
Ciel: Actually,I had a bigger target in mind.  
  
Zero: Oh?  
  
Ciel: We recently got a transmission from one of our scout teams. It seems that Neo Arcadia has been moving troops away from one of the buildings they're using on the outskirts of the city. With their guard decreased it could be a perfect time to strike!  
  
Zero: Why would they be doing that?  
  
Ciel: There's been talk of a huge uprising in South America. They're probably diverting their forces there.  
  
Zero: And what sort of building is this?  
  
Ciel: An energeon processing plant. If we can pull this job off,our people will never go hungry again!  
  
Zero: That's great!!! When do I start?  
  
Ciel: First thing we need to do is find you some backup. Even if the guard is reduced,it's still heavily protected,& there could be traps. I'll send for someone.*gets on the com system* Calling team 5! Report to my office on the double!  
  
Zero: Team 5?  
  
Ciel: They're good at infiltration. They should be a great help.  
  
*Shadrak,Mishaq & Abendigo enter*  
  
Zero: Hey! *points at Shadrak* You're the guy that started the fight last night!  
  
Ciel: Fight?  
  
Zero: Yeah. This guy was gonna rough up Jay for taking the last of the energeon,then the other two tried to stop him,so he roughed up them instead.  
  
Ciel: Rak? Is this true?  
  
Rak: Well...yeah...But he didn't have to threaten to shoot me!  
  
Ciel: Zero?! You did what?! ...Look,we don't have time for this. We need to make a plan.  
  
Rak: Easy for you to say,human! You're not the one who's being forced to run on fumes!  
  
Shaq: Hey,hey,hey. Look,we're all gonna get more energeon after this,so just hear the lady out,would ya?  
  
Rak: ...fine.  
  
Ciel: Good. Now that that's settled,let's get down to buisness. The fastest way to the factory is by subway. There's a station several blocks from here. A train comes through everyday at 3 'oclock sharp carrying raw crystals from the mines to be processed at the plant. The station is guarded,but you should be able to get around the guards if you use the underground maintenance tunnels to reach the station. There's an entrance not far from the base. Once you reach the station you must board the train & it will take you to the factory. The only problem is it doesn't stop. You'll have to board it while moving. Got that?  
  
Zero: No prob.  
  
Rak: Piece of cake.  
  
Shaq: I can dig it.  
  
Benny: Oh dear...  
  
*Enter a tunnel somewhere underground. Two X drones are walking around when they stop to listen to approaching voices...*  
  
Rak*off screen*: Are you sure we're going the right way?  
  
Shaq*also of screen*: Well whaddaya want me to do? Stop & ask directions from a drone?  
  
Benny*you guessed it,off screen*: Please don't talk about the drones...please...  
  
Rak*still off screen*: Oh,what's the matter? Is li'l Benny scared of the mean ol' X drones?  
  
Benny*o/s*: Hey! I just don't think---  
  
*Rak,Shaq & Benny walk right into where the X drones are standing*  
  
Benny: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Rak: Oh crap,we've been spotted!!  
  
*The X drones level their guns at them & prepare to fire but then a sudden flash of green light goes right across both their necks. The two stand motionless for a few seconds & then both their heads fall off & their bodies keel over,leaving Zero standing behind the carcasses*  
  
Shaq: Nice work,Zero.  
  
Zero: Couldn't have done it without you guys. Come on,I think I hear the train coming.  
  
*They arrive on the platform as the train is barreling towards them*  
  
Zero: Here goes nothing.*jumps on the train*  
  
Rak: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!*jumps on*  
  
Shaq: Geronimo!!!*jumps on*  
  
Benny: Hang on,guys! I'm coming!! Haaaaaaaa!!!*jumps,but falls short & the train keeps going*  
  
Shaq: Benny!!!  
  
Rak: You idiot!!!  
  
Zero: We gotta help him!*Runs for the back of the train as Rak & Shaq follow*  
  
Benny: *Running after the train* Guys!! Help!!!  
  
Shaq: How're we gonna get him up here?  
  
Zero: Hmm...I've got it! *extends the triple rod without the blade* Grab on! Quick!!  
  
Benny: I don't think I can!!  
  
Zero: YOU HAVE TO!!!  
  
Benny: I HAVE TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!*dashes forward & grabs the rod*  
  
Zero: Erk! I...gotcha!*Pulls him in*  
  
Benny: *Pant*...*pant*...Thank you Zero.  
  
Zero: No problem.  
  
Rak: *Grabs Benny by the throat* You little shit!!! Do you realize you almost fucked up the whole mission!!! Give me one good reason not to throw you back down there!!!  
  
Benny: GACK!!! Help!  
  
Shaq: Rak!! Da' Hell you think you're doin'?  
  
Zero: Put the kid down,Rak.  
  
Rak: But he---  
  
Zero: I don't care! You're going to put him down,NOW!!!  
  
Rak: Alright,fine. *Drops Benny* I guess fags gotta look out for each other. Nobody else will...  
  
Zero: Oh really? Do fags also bust dumbasses' positronic braincases open? 'Cause that's what I'm gonna do to you if you don't cut this crap out!  
  
Rak: Whatever.*walks to front of the train*  
  
Zero: Man...why's that guy got such a chip on his shoulder? No way this has anything to do with the energeon.  
  
Shaq: He used to be a nice guy,you know...you don't know what he's been through.  
  
Zero: Oh?  
  
Shaq: Shadrak used to have a girlfriend. Her name was Melanie & they were never apart...untill she was KIA'd last month.  
  
Zero: Oh man...  
  
Shaq: Yeah. He's been going off at everybody ever since.  
  
Benny: Especially me...it was my fault she died...I was right next to her...I could've pushed her out of the way...  
  
Shaq: Don't say that,man! Don't you say that!  
  
Benny: Why? It's true!  
  
Zero: ...  
  
*The train comes to a stop*  
  
Zero: We're here.  
  
*Outside the factory,two Guard dog drones sit. They both sit up,sniff at the air & then run off screen. The sound of a beam sabre rings out & then the dog's heads roll back on screen,followed by Zero,Rak,Shaq & Benny*  
  
Zero: Mabye we should split up.  
  
Rak: Great. Then it will take them twice as long to kill us all.  
  
Shaq: Me & Benny'll go through that air vent up there,ok?  
  
Zero: Fine. I prefer the direct approach,anyway. Rak? You coming?  
  
Rak: I guess...  
  
Zero: We'll meet up once we're inside. See you guys later.  
  
Shaq: Later.*He & Benny begin climbing a cooling tower*  
  
Zero: Let's get to work.  
  
Rak: Yeah,whatever.  
  
*Zero & Rak walk in through the main entrance & find a mess of laser targeting grids & hundreds of Arachnodrones & Minitank drones*  
  
Zero: Well shit...  
  
*Meanwhile,Shaq & Benny bust into the air vent & find a fan staring them in the face,blocking the way*  
  
Benny: How're we going to get past this?  
  
Shaq: *Blows the fan to bits* That's how.  
  
*Enter the other side of the ventilation shaft. The grate bursts open & Shaq & Benny come out*  
  
Benny: So what now?  
  
Shaq: Now we---  
  
*A dark shadow looms over the two of them*  
  
Shaq: Oh,son of a bitch...  
  
*Downstairs where Zero & Rak are*  
  
Rak: I'm going in!  
  
Zero: Hold on,cowboy...*picks up a rock off the ground* Let's see what we're up against...*hucks the rock into a targeting grid,where it gets blown to dust by lasers* This is going to take some effort. *Zero ducks under the first set of laser beams & sticks a minitak with the triple rod. An Aracnodrone aproaches,but Zero blasts it with his gun* You coming?  
  
Rak: Just watch me.*Walks right into a targeting grid*  
  
Zero: What are you doing?!!  
  
*Just as the guns fire,Rak jumps forward as the beams make a huge hole in the floor*  
  
Rak: Let's kill!!!!  
  
*Zero & Rak rush through the place,killing drone left & right & dodging blasts untill all the drones are dead*  
  
Zero: Alright! Now to find...what is that?  
  
*A cyber elf floats up from the wreckage*  
  
Zero: Hey! Another cyber elf!  
  
Rak: Oh god...not another of these friggin' pokemon...  
  
Zero: Hey there,li'l fella. You got any special powers I could use?  
  
Birsky: Da. I am Birsky. I can save you from long fall.  
  
Zero: Nifty. Into the container you go.  
  
*Zero & Rak reach the next floor*  
  
Rak: Where the Hell are those two?  
  
Zero: They should be around here somewhere. I'll try calling them...*tries the comlink* Comlink's dead. Hello?!!! Anybody there?!!!  
  
???: Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!  
  
Rak: What was that?!  
  
Zero: Whatever it was,I'm willing to bet it's the reason why Shaq & Benny aren't here. Let's go after it.  
  
Rak: Why bother. It probably killed them...  
  
Zero: No. I don't think so. Look around. No scattered components,no spilt mech fluids. No signs of death at all.  
  
Rak: What if they were vaporized?  
  
Zero: I doubt it. There are no burnmarks. They must've been captured. Shit! If they were captured...NO!!!!  
  
Rak: What?  
  
Zero: Don't you see? This...this was a setup!!! They reduced the guard to lure us in here so they could capture us & learn the location of the base!!!  
  
Rak: Goddamnit! We played right into their hands!!  
  
Zero: Well,what are you waiting for? We have to go after them. Come on,I think that sound came from this direction!*Heads off down a hall*  
  
Rak: Right behind you.  
  
*The hall comes to an end at the top of an elevator shaft*  
  
Zero: *examines the broken,useless elevator buttons* Well now what?  
  
Rak: Stand back! *Opens fire on the buttons & the elevator goes down*  
  
Zero: How'd you do that?  
  
Rak: No time to explain,come on! *Jumps on the elevator & Zero follows*  
  
Zero: Uh oh.  
  
*A bunch of Arachnodrones & Minitanks come down the shaft after them. Zero slashes a few & Rak blasts the others. The elevator hits bottom & the two of them get off & climb up a ladder,only to find a yawning chasm in front of them*  
  
Zero: What the yellow devil?!!  
  
Rak: *Peers down into the pit* It's a looooong way down...  
  
Zero: What is all that stuff down there? *points to the glittery stuff covering the floor of the pit*  
  
Rak: Raw energeon. If the drop doesn't smash you then the electromagnetic radiation will fry your circuits. It's harmless to organic creatures,but fatal to us robots. Ironic,isn't it,that our main powersource can kill us...  
  
Zero: There'll be time for morose,gothic musings later. I think we can hitch a ride on one of those.*points to the carry drones lifting boxes of crystal out of the pit* Provided we don't stay on for too long.  
  
Rak: Ladies first.  
  
Zero: Ha freakin' ha.*Jumps onto a carrier* Urk...*his armour starts sparking,ala the guys in Beast wars*...ahh...just a little...hey...wait...*gets out his cyber elf container* Turbo!  
  
Turbo: *Pops out* Yeah?  
  
Zero: Can...can you...ahh...h...handle raw...gah...energeon?  
  
Turbo: Can I? Sure!  
  
Zero: Then...dig...in!  
  
*Turbo jumps in the container & starts devouring the crystals*  
  
Zero: Woah! Hey,that's...it's reducing the radiation...keep it up!  
  
Turbo: *Cleans out the whole box* Whew! Man was I hungry! *Turbo starts glowing & changes into his evolved form* Cool!  
  
Zero: I'll say! Now are you going to...  
  
Turbo: Oh,right! I guess so. My whole life has been leading up to this,& now it's time to take my place in your acceleration system! Yahoo!!!*turns into energy & enters Zero*  
  
Zero: Woah! Well...let's see if that worked...*dashes off the carry drone & hits the wall on the other side of the pit,climbs up & reaches a ladder* Amazing. *Runs at lightning speed through a field of electrical conduits shooting electricity at him* Woo!! I am---*another bolt of electricity knocks him over the edge back into the pit* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Birsky: *Gets out of the container* I'll save you comrade!!!*spins around Zero,creating an energy field that lifts him up & brings him back to the platform he was on & then dissapears*  
  
Zero: Yikes...I hope I never do that again. *jumps to another wall & goes up to the next level,where he finds Shaq & Benny frozen in a block of ice* Oh my god! Rak? Come in Rak!  
  
Rak: Yeah?  
  
Zero: Where are you?  
  
Rak: I'm right where you left me.  
  
Zero: What? Look,I found Shaq & Benny...they're trapped in ice!  
  
Rak: Ice? What the?  
  
Zero: I dunno...  
  
*Suddenly,a dark shadow looms behind Zero*  
  
???: Grr...  
  
Zero: Yaaa!! *Ducks out of the way just in time to avoid a blast of flame from one of the fearsome hydra's heads*  
  
Mysterious voice: Hehehe...  
  
Zero: Huh?  
  
*The Hydra projects a 3d hologram in the form of X*  
  
X: Hahaha! Zero! I was hoping you'd show up!  
  
Zero: Who?  
  
X: You mean you don't recognize your own best friend? I'm hurt.  
  
Zero: You are not my friend. You are a traitor to your kind who's trying to kill me & the people I care for. I hate you!!! I'll kill you!!!  
  
X: Of course you will! I know your true nature! You can't hide from me,maverick! Now,tell me the location of your base or I'll kill you & your friends.  
  
Zero: NEVER!!!!!!!!! *Slashes off one of Hydra's fire breathing heads* After I slag this abomination,you're next!!  
  
X: Hehehehehe!!!  
  
*A new head is lowered down from the ceiling to replace the one Zero cut off*  
  
Zero: What?!  
  
X: Don't you know anything? You can't fight a hydra by chopping off its heads,you moron!  
  
*The hydra freezes Zero with it ice heads & then a null head smashes the ice block & chews Zero up & spits him out*  
  
Zero: Aahhhhh!!!  
  
X: Hahaha! X-elent!  
  
*A thunder head shocks Zero*  
  
Zero: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
X: Now,to X-act revenge for all the innocents you have---  
  
Rak: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!*Jumps on the hydra*  
  
X: What the fuck?!!!  
  
Zero: Rak?!! What're you---  
  
Rak: Zero!! Get outta here! I'll finish this beast!  
  
*Zero charges out of the room & down the wall above the pit*  
  
X: After him!!  
  
*The hydra crashes through the wall & the floor with Shadrak still clinging to it's back*  
  
Shadrak: Zero!!! Tell everybody back at the base...I'm sorry I was such a jerk!!! I let my loss harden my heart...I'm sorry...  
  
Zero: Shadrak! Wait!  
  
Shadrak: I'm gonna self destruct! It's the only way to bring this monster down!  
  
Zero: Don't do it,Shadrak!  
  
X: Would you knock it off & just let this loony kill himself already?!  
  
Shadrack: I'm coming,Melanie!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Blows up,taking the Hydra's rear section with him*  
  
X: Argh! Damn you both!!!*hologram dissapears*  
  
Zero: SHADRAK!!!  
  
*With it's engines gone,the Hydra drops straight down into the energeon pit,where the radiation renders it permanently offline*  
  
Zero: ...Damn fool...damn heroic fool...  
  
*Back in the hyrda's chamber,Zero pulls a flame chip out of the head he cut off & inserts it,then uses his flaming beam sword to melt through Shaq & Benny's icy cage*  
  
Benny: C-c-c-c-c-c-cold...  
  
Shaq: W-w-w-what...h-h-happened?  
  
Zero: We cleared out every last enemy. This plant is ours.  
  
Shaq: Y-y-yes!  
  
Benny: W-w-w-what about...Rak?  
  
Zero: He's...gone. He self detonated to bring down the Hydra...  
  
Shaq: No...  
  
Benny: I don't believe it. He really did care...  
  
Ciel*over the comlink*: Zero? Are you there?  
  
Zero: Zero here.  
  
Ciel: What is your status?  
  
Zero: Mission acomplished...one casualty. Requesting permission to return to base.  
  
*Later that night,the resistance is throwing a party in the breakroom. Cerveau is serving drinks at the bar various reploids including Dande,Ibu,Jay & even Alouette are dancing to some funky dance remixes of various MM level tunes & Shaq & Benny are drinking to Shadrak's memory. Zero walks in & Mari comes up to him*  
  
Mari: Zero! Hi! Would you like to dance with me?  
  
Zero: No...thank you,but I'm just not in the mood. I'm sorry.  
  
Mari: Oh...ok. Mabye another time.  
  
Zero: Yeah,mabye.*sees Ciel sitting at a table & sits down with her* Hey.  
  
Ciel: Hey,Zero. Listen...I can't thank you enough for what you've done...all of you,especially Shadrak.  
  
Zero: Yeah...speaking of which...Mishaq told me about him & Melanie.  
  
Ciel: Oh?  
  
Zero: It got me to thinking. He got very attached to her & when she died...it destroyed him. And then I remembered what you said yesterday...  
  
Ciel: What are you saying?  
  
Zero: I guess what I'm saying is...that no matter how much you want to be close to somebody,at times like these...it's best not to get too attached.  
  
Ciel: And...why are you telling me this?  
  
Zero: Because ever since I met you,you've done nothing but say nice things to me & show me concern & compassion. You're getting too attached,Ciel. And you have to stop...because I'm worried I might get attached,too.  
  
Ciel: Zero,I'm...  
  
Zero: Goodnight,Ciel.*gets up & leaves*  
  
Ciel: ...Goodnight,Zero.*takes a sip from her drink*  
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Unknown: Next time on Megaman Zero...  
  
Alouette decides she needs more excitement in her life & Zero attempts to hijack a Neo Arcadian transport carrying a mysterious cyber elf. Will Alouette survive the hazards of the slums with her new friend,Donnie? And what about our beloved Scarlet Samurai?  
  
Find out in...  
  
Megaman Zero,episode 5: Last train to the scrapheap! 


	5. Episode 5: Last train to the scrap heap

Megaman Zero,episode 5: Last train to the scrap heap  
  
*Opening sequence*  
  
Zero: Our energeon supplies were running low,& things were getting edgy. Ciel informed us that the guard was down at an energeon processing plant near the city,so I went to raid it,along with 3 guys named Rak,Shaq & Benny. We boarded a train,with some difficulty,& were on our way. Rak had some real social problems. It turns out that he was scarred for life when his girlfriend died. Whene we reached the plant,Rak & I fought the drones while Shaq & Benny went ahead,but they got captured by a Hydra sentinel. Turns out the guard had been reduced to lure us into a trap. We went after them & I nearly bought it over a pit of raw energeon,but my cyber elves helped me through. When I finally made it to the Hydra's room,X was waiting for me in the form of a hologram. I tried fighting the Hydra,but it looked hopeless untill Shadrak busted in & sacrified himself to save me. I used tthe flame chip to free Shaq & Benny,& we returned to base. It was then I realized that what had happened to Rak could just as easily happen to me,& that love has no place in war. I just hope Ciel gets it...  
  
*Enter Ciel's room. Ciel is writing in her diary*  
  
Ciel: It's been a bit of a slow week,but things are looking up. We have plenty of energeon now that we've captured the plant & Neo Arcadia hasn't made any attempt whatsoever to reclaim it. Yet. Right now,though I'm more concerned about Zero...we haven't really spoken since that night. I suppose he was right though...I'm letting my feelings get the better of me. Mabye as time goes on...  
  
*Alouette comes in*  
  
Alouette: Ciel!  
  
Ciel: What is it Alouette? Is something wrong?  
  
Alouette: You're darn right something's wrong. I'm bored out of my positronic brain!  
  
Ciel: *Sigh* What do you want me to do aout it?  
  
Alouette: I dunno...something. You're not busy,are you?  
  
Ciel: Well,not really,but I don't really see what I can do. Is there anything you want to do?  
  
Alouette: ...I wanna fight Neo Arcadia,,just like the others!  
  
Ciel: What?! But...you're not designed for combat.  
  
Alouette: So? Can't you give me an upgrade or something?  
  
Ciel: No! You're too young,alright.  
  
Alouette: Dande is only a month older than me.  
  
Ciel: That's different.  
  
Alouette: Different how?  
  
Ciel: Because,some reploids are made as adults,& some are made as children.  
  
Aouette: This stinks!  
  
Ciel: I know it might not seem like it now,but having a childhood can actually be a blessing,Alouette. You'll be able to learn & grow & develope emotionally just like a human would.  
  
Alouette: But I'm not a human! I don't wanna be a human! I want to be a reploid like I'm supposed to be. I wanna fight bad guys & go on adventures! I'm sick of being the only kid here!  
  
Ciel: Alouette,please...  
  
Alouette: If you want a little kid so bad,why not have your own?  
  
Ciel: What?!  
  
Alouette: Why won't you let me have any adventures?  
  
Ciel: Well...look...I don't want you getting hurt,ok. It's very dangerous. You could die! You're a sweet little girl & I can't stand the thought of you getting killed out there...you're the only one I know who's so completely innocent.  
  
Alouette: Yeah...I know. It just gets really boring around here.  
  
Ciel: Trust me,Alouette...that's the least of all our problems...  
  
*Meanwhile in Neo Arcadia,a group of X drones are walking down an alley. A small boy is hiding behind a garbage can a few meters infront of them*  
  
Donnie: Oh man...they must be trying to catch me...  
  
*The X drones walk right past him & knock on the door of a nearby apartment*  
  
Donnie: Huh? They must be after somebody else...it figures. I bet nobody even noticed I was gone...  
  
*A rabbit like reploid answers the door*  
  
Rabbit guy: Umm...can I help you?  
  
X drone: Are you Frankferd Bunn,identification #38AD-3UN-5?  
  
Frank: Yes. Is there a problem?  
  
X drone: The Neo Arcadian department of reploid affairs has requested you be brought to their head office in Neo Arcadia tower. If you do not comply,you will be terminated.  
  
Frank: I see...just let me get my things together...*Frank turns around,draws his buster & blows the head off the lead X drone*  
  
Donnie: Woah!  
  
*Bunn readies another shot,but one of the X drones shoots off his arm & blows out his knees*  
  
Frank: Ack! No...no....  
  
*The X drones open fire,execution style on Bunn while he's on his knees. His limp,hole filled carcass drops to the floor as Donnie looks on in horror"  
  
Donnie: No...HEY,YOU JERKS!!!! How could you do that?!!!  
  
*The X drones turn their heads toward Donnie*  
  
Donnie: Oops.  
  
*Donnie takes off down the street with the X drones in hot pusuit*  
  
Street vendor: Hotdogs! Get yer hotdogs!*holds out a fresh hotdog,but Donnie bumps into his arm & knocks it away* Hey,you stupid kid! You made me drop my hotdog!  
  
Donnie: Sorry!*keeps running*  
  
Hotdog guy: These kids today...no respect for--GAAAAH!!!!!!*Sees the X drones rushing at his cart & bails out as they smash it to bits & keep running*  
  
Donnie: *Turns a corner* Oh no...I'm done for! Hey! What's that?*Spies an open manhole* Worth a shot.*Jumps in & closes the lid*  
  
*The X drones come around &,finding no sign of Donnie,walk away*  
  
*Meanwhile meanwhile,back at the Resistance base,Zero is sitting in the breakroom,eating lunch when an old guy comes & sits next to him*  
  
Old guy: Good energeon today,sonny?  
  
Zero: Yeah,it's...do I know you?[flashback]Zero saving the guy from a mugger[/flashback]Hey! It's you! You're the guy who gave me the cyber elf container!  
  
Andrew: Yup. Call me Andrew.  
  
Zero: Woah...I'm sorry. I didn't know you were with the Resistance.  
  
Andrew: Yeah,well,ya learn something new everyday,even at our age.  
  
Zero: Our age...?  
  
Andrew: Yeah. I'm 123. I was in the Repliforce navy,you know. Infact,when Repliforce was taken over by Sigma,it was you & your buddy X that killed my CO,Jet Stingray.  
  
Zero: Oh...uh,sorry?  
  
Andrew: Nah,it's ok. He was a jerk,anyway.  
  
Zero: So,you were in the navy,huh?  
  
Andrew: Yeah...infact,there's an interesting story there...you got time?  
  
Zero: Yeah,sure.  
  
Andrew: It all started when we came into port in Tokyo bay...  
  
[flashback]*A big,yellow ship pulls into the dock,lowers the gangplank & a bunch of reploids get out,including young Andrew & Jet Stingray*  
  
Jet Stingray: Alright,you swabs! You all get one week of shore leave. Now get out of my sight!  
  
Andrew: Yeah,whatever,Captain Fishface...  
  
Jet Stingray: What did you say,Seaman Andrew?!  
  
Andrew: I said aye aye,captain!  
  
Old Andrew*narating*: I set off to explore the dock,when I heard the most beautiful voice...  
  
*As Andy walks along the dock,there comes the sound of somebody playing a guitar & singing a laid back version of Electrical Communication from the RM8 intro. He finds a beautiful girl sitting on a post,playing & singing as passers by throw coins into her guitar case. She finishes & looks up at Andy*  
  
Girl: Oh,hello.  
  
Andrew: Hey...that was really nice.  
  
Girl: Arigato. People always tell me I have a talent for the guitar...  
  
Andrew: Yeah...but I noticed your voice more. It's amazing...  
  
Girl: You're very sweet. May I ask your name?  
  
Andrew: I'm Andrew. You?  
  
Kiyomi: My name is Kiyomi. You're new in town,aren't you?  
  
Andrew: Yeah,I just came in on that yellow ship there. I'm a Repliforce sailor.  
  
Kiyomi: Cool...would you like me to show you around?  
  
Andrew: Sounds good.  
  
*The two walk off into the night*[/flashback]  
  
Andrew: Yeah...she was quite a woman...my heart may be a Repliforce brand fluid pump,but she reached past it & touched my soul...  
  
Zero: Sounds like quite a*his comlink starts beeping* Hold on a sec,Andrew...hello?  
  
Ciel: Zero,meet me in the command center. I have a new mission for you.  
  
Zero: I'm on my way. Sorry,Andrew. You'll have to tell me the rest later. Duty calls.*leaves*  
  
Andrew: No problem,sonny. Later.  
  
*In the command center,Ciel is waiting for Zero*  
  
Zero: Hello,Ciel. What's the scoop?  
  
Ciel: We intercepted a transmission from the Neo Arcadian supply corps. There's an experimental cyber elf being transported on the red line subway. I want you to capture it.  
  
Zero: That it?  
  
Ciel: You were expecting more?  
  
Zero: Well,last time I had to take the subway,there was all this sneaking around involved. Will I need any backup?  
  
Ciel: I doubt it. I think you can handle this without assistance,plus,after what happened to Shadrak...I want to minimize the chance of casualties. I'm confidant in your ability to handle this mission. I wouldn't worry too much about the station security. Since we took the plant there haven't been as many drones around there,plus the subway will be making a brief stop there,so you can just walk on.  
  
Zero: Alright...see ya,Ciel!  
  
Ciel: Be careful...  
  
*Inside the subway station,a Spyfly drone flies by as Donnie peeks around a corner*  
  
Donnie: Yikes. More of these goons. Mabye I should go back...  
  
*Zero comes up & slices through the drone*  
  
Zero: Sloppy. I doubt he even saw me coming. Aha! There's the train!*rushes off & jumps aboard the train*  
  
Donnie: Wow! Hey,mister! Wait!  
  
*The train starts pulling out of the station & a Rabike drone hears Donnie & comes speeding around the corner after him*  
  
Donnie: Oh no! Ahh!!!!*Runs off*  
  
*Meanwhile,at the base,Alouette is sitting alone,moping*  
  
Alouette: Stupid Ciel...I'll never see any action. I never even get to go exploring...say...mabye I could just sneak out for a little while. Just to see if there's anything going on. It's not like I'd do anything dangerous or anything...but how do I get out?  
  
Dande: Hey,Alouette! What's up?  
  
Alouette: Oh,nothing...  
  
Dande: Say,could you do me a favor?  
  
Alouette: Um...what kinda favor?  
  
Dande: Well,I was patroling the block & Jay was supposed to come relieve me 20 minutes ago. I'm going to find that jerk. What I need you to do is go up to the street & if any bad guys come along,run back here & tell me,Ok? Can you do that for me,sweet heart?  
  
Alouette: No problem...hehehe.  
  
Dande: Thanks,dear. You have a com unit,right?  
  
Alouette: No,actually.  
  
Dande: Oh well,here. Take mine. I'll get Cerveau to make a new one.*pulls out his com unit & gives it to her* Just use that to call us if you get in trouble,kay?  
  
Alouette: No prob...hehehe. See ya,Dande!*rushes off*  
  
Dande: Hmm...I wonder what she's up to...  
  
*Inside the train,Zero opens a door & comes face to face with the Macer mechaniloid*  
  
Zero: The Hell? I wasn't expecting more mechaniloids on the train. Must've underestimated their security...if you can call it that...  
  
Macer: Intruder detected. Moving to terminate.*Swings its mace at Zero*  
  
Zero: Yaa!*Dodges* You'll have to do better than that! Haaaaa!!!*Swings his sword at it & knocks it over,but it spirngs back up again* Wha--?  
  
Macer: Maverick identified. #DWX-00. Code name: Zero. Setting offence level to maximum.*Swings a heat charged mace at Zero*  
  
Zero: *Dodges again*It's like a pop up clown...with a heat mace. Hmm...  
  
*Zero cuts the Macer down again,but it just pops back up. The Macer swings the spike ball at Zero again & nicks his arm*  
  
Zero: Aaah! If only I could get it to stay down...I've got it!*Extends the Z-sword into the Triple rod* Time to pin down the problem...YAAAAA!!!  
  
*Zero lunges at the Macer & spears it through the face with the Triple rod,then shoves it down so the blade sticks into the floor,pinning the Macer*  
  
Zero: HA!! In your...uh,face.  
  
Macer: Miss-ion-on-on failurererrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr---bzzt.*Shuts down*  
  
Zero: Alright. Hmm,this thing on the bottom looks like its core unit. Better take that out to make sure he doesn't come back to haunt me.*Draws the Z-Magnum* Thunder shot!  
  
*Zero fires on the core unit. The Macer sparks & blows up,revealinng a clock looking cyber elf*  
  
Zero: Well look at this. Are you the experimental elf?  
  
Clocka: No. I'm Clocka. Totten the experimental elf is being used to power this train's engine. You have to save her!  
  
Zero: No problemo. Get in the container,you.  
  
Clocka: 'Kay.*Gets in*  
  
Zero: I'd better hurry.*Dashes off*  
  
*Back in the city,Alouette emerges from a secret hatch up to the street*  
  
Alouette: So,here I am in the big city. What a mess. Cool. Let's see what's around here,shall we?  
  
*Alouette walks into a dark alley between 2 large buildings*  
  
Alouette: I wonder if there are any old toy stores around here...boy,uh...this alley is getting kinda dark. Hey,who am I talking to? Oh,right.*Looks at her doll* Are you scared,Whatever your name is? I know I'm not. Nuh-uh,no way! I'm a member of the Resistance! We aint scared o' nothing!  
  
*A buzzing noise is heard from afar*  
  
Alouette: Eep! I mean...uh,what was that? Probably just a bug.  
  
*The buzzing grows louder*  
  
Alouette: Mabye a really big bug...icky. Not scary,though...I'm not scared of bugs at all...  
  
*The buzzing grows even louder & screams can be heard as Donnie & the Rabike drone round the corner & come running toward Alouette*  
  
Donnie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alouette: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
*The Rabike runs into Donnie's ass,knocking him into Alouette & KOing him. The Rabike crashes into a dumpster,knocking it on its side. Alouette gets up & picks up a piece of cinderblock & holds it over her head*  
  
Alouette: Say nighty-night,Mr.Bunny-bike-thing.*Smashes the block over the drone's head,knocking it offline* Heh...that wasn't so hard. Hey,you over there? Are you ok?  
  
Donnie: ...  
  
Alouette: I said are you ok?  
  
Donnie:...  
  
Alouette: Uh oh. Hey! Wake up! Please...  
  
Donnie: ...th-that's a cute doll. Is it a r-rabbit?  
  
Alouette: Yay! You're alive!  
  
Donnie: *Gets up*Uhhh...yeah...I think so. Thank you. I think you saved my life. Who...who are you?  
  
Alouette: My name is Alouette. What's yours?  
  
Donnie: It's Donnie. Donnie Righto.  
  
Alouette: Donnie Righto? Hehehehe! That's a stupid name! It sounds like a cheezy superhero or something!  
  
Donnie: Who says I'm not? Um..a superhero,that is...not cheezy.  
  
Alouette: Hehehe. Yeah,right! Listen,little boy,I know a real superhero & you're nothing like that.  
  
Donnie: You know a superhero?  
  
Alouette: Yeah,that greatest hero of them all! Zero,the legendary reploid!  
  
Donnie: Zero? You mean Zero the Red Maverick?  
  
Alouette: He is not a Maverick!  
  
Donnie: Is to.  
  
Alouette: Is not.  
  
Donnie: Is to!  
  
Alouette: Is not!  
  
Donnie: Is to!!!  
  
Alouette: NO HE IS NOT!!!*Smacks Donnie*  
  
Donnie: Ow! What'd you do that for?  
  
Alouette: 'Cause Zero isn't a maverick!  
  
Donnie: If he's not a maverick then why are there wanted posters all over Neo Arcadia saying he is?  
  
Alouette: Because Neo Arcadia is full of crapheads! I should know,I was there! And now they're trying to kill me!  
  
Donnie: Hey! I'm from there!  
  
Alouette: Then why are you here,huh?  
  
Donnie: I...kinda got in trouble...  
  
Alouete: Yeah...so did I. That's why I had to leave,too. Umm...not that it makes us the same or nothing! I just gave a mean girl what she deserved. They said I was a maverick & tried to kill me!  
  
Donnie: You're not a maverick,are you?  
  
Alouette: Of course not. I don't wanna kill all humans. Just the mean ones. What'd you do?  
  
Donnie: I ran away from home.  
  
Alouette: Why?  
  
Donnie: I don't like it there. The other kids are mean to me & my parents are always at work. I thought Mabye it'd be nicer somewhere else.  
  
Alouette: At least there are other kids. I'm the only kid at the base. That's really bad.  
  
Donnie: What base?  
  
Alouette: It's where all the reploids in the city live. We hide there to keep Neo Arcadia from finding & killing us.  
  
Donnie: Why would they do that?  
  
Alouette: Because they think we're mavericks!  
  
Donnie: Why not just tell 'em you're not?  
  
Alouette: Tried it. They didn't listen.  
  
Donnie: Oh...can I go there?  
  
Alouette: Mabye. I'd have to ask Ciel.  
  
Donnie: Who?  
  
Alouette: Ciel. She's a human,but she's kinda like my mom.  
  
Donnie: Is she nice?  
  
Alouette: Yeah,kind of. But she won't let me fight Neo Arcadia's robots. That's a drag...  
  
Donnie: Why do you want to fight? Aren't you afraid of getting hurt?  
  
Alouette: A little,I guess. But that doesn't matter. I wanna be strong!  
  
Donnie: But why? Shouldn't it be enough to be a nice person?  
  
Alouette: I dunno...I would like to have adventures,though. Wouldn't you?  
  
Donnie: Well...  
  
Alouette: Great! So come help me find the local toy store! C'mon!*Grabs Donnie's arm & runs off with him*  
  
Donnie: Hey!!! Woah!!!  
  
*Back on the train,Zero is climbing on top of one of the cars*  
  
Zero: It should be pretty easy getting to the engine room from here. The front of the train is only about 20 cars away...not far at all...*hops out of the way as a missile comes streaking toward him & blows a hole in the roof of the car* Hmm...  
  
*A squad of X drone-T types flies over the train with a group of Fanblaster drones*  
  
Zero: Ok. Now it might be a little farther...  
  
*Back outside the base,Jay & Dande appear on the street*  
  
Jay: I told ya,I'm sorry. I forgot,ok?! I thought it was Ibu's turn!  
  
Dande: Ibu's in the infirmary. He's been there for two days because he tried to kill himself again!  
  
Jay: I didn't know,alright!  
  
Dande: Yeah...fine. Now,where's Alouette? Hey,Alouette?!  
  
Jay: Real stroke o' genious there,D. Leaving a defenseless little girl to guard the base while you went off looking for your replacement.  
  
Dande: Shut it,ok. She's got my comlink. I'll just call her with my new one. Alouette? Come in!  
  
Alouette*over the comlink*: Hello?  
  
Dande: It's me,Dande. Where are you?  
  
Alouette: Umm...did you look in my room?  
  
Dande: No.  
  
Alouette: That's where I am then. In my room. Yes,my room.  
  
Dande: But you were supposed to be outside guarding the base!  
  
Alouette: Yeah...well,I...got bored. Sorry.  
  
Dande: You what? That's it! You are gonna get a stern talking to,young lady! I'm coming in there!  
  
Alouette: You can't!!!  
  
Dande: And why not?  
  
Alouette: Because...um,Ciel already did.  
  
Dande: Oh really?  
  
Alouette: Yup,see ya later,bye.*turns off the comlink*  
  
Dande: Wait! Hmm...  
  
*Meanwhile,Alouette & Donnie are walking down a street*  
  
Alouette: Man...I hope he bought that.  
  
Donnie: Huh? Are you in some kinda trouble?  
  
Alouette: I hope not. Anyway,nevermind,look at that!*Points to a big building with some sort of giant,disgustingly cute,though somewhat battle damaged,animal on top with a hole in its head* Let's check it out!  
  
*They run into the building & find piles of various dolls,action figures & plushies scatered about*  
  
Donnie: Ooh!  
  
Alouette: Jackpot! Let's see what we got here.*starts rummaging through a heap of transformers* Hehehe. Look at the dumb face on this green dude!*picks up one that looks suspiciously like Turboman from MM7*  
  
Donnie: Hahaha! He looks like my teacher! Are there any of the ones that turn into animals there?  
  
Alouette: Naw,these are all cars & planes & cassete players. There's another pile of robot looking guys over there.  
  
Donnie: Ok.*goes over & starts rummaging through the pile of robots* Rats,no beast wars guys. This one with the Gundam sheild is kinda cool,though.*Picks up an action figure of Blues* Haha! Look at the things on this guy's head! *Picks up an action figure of Forte* Rahh! I,Finman will take over the world! Mwahahaha! No! For I,Shieldman will stop you! Pow pow pow!*Plays with the MM action figures*  
  
Alouette: Hey,Donnie? You like Lego?  
  
Donnie: Kinda.  
  
Alouette: Here you go!*Throws him a Lego Wily machine set & some Lego Servbots* Man...what were the designers thinking when they came up with that outfit?...*Looks at a doll of Roll Casket*Ooh. Cute doggy!*Picks up a plush Rush & squeezes it*  
  
Donnie: Hmm...this guy kind of looks like Master X...*Looking at an action figure of Megaman Trigger* And this guy with the sword looks like Zero... *Looks at a Protoman.exe figure*  
  
Alouette: Want some Star Wars crap?  
  
Donnie: Nah.  
  
Alouette: Ok.*Throws away a Vile figure* Robotech stuff?  
  
Donnie: Nah. Those jets are all the same.  
  
Alouette: Ok.*Tosses a Rafaga Action figure*  
  
Donnie: Ugh. This robot is ugly.*picks up a SatAm Megaman Cutman figure & tosses it,but there's something under where it was* Huh?*Clears a bunch of other junk off to reveal a ghastly looking reploid lying on the floor* Aaaaaahhh!!!!  
  
Alouette: What's wrong---Gaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Donnie: I...I think he's...dead.  
  
Alouette: Well...let's find out.*Tosses an E.Honda shaped super ball at it,which bounces right off eliciting no reaction from him* Yep,I'd say he's dead.  
  
Donnie: I wonder what happened...  
  
Alouette: It looks like somebody punched a hole through his gut...Oh well. Let's get all this neat stuff loaded up,huh?  
  
Donnie: I wonder if that'll ever happen to us...  
  
Alouette: What do you mean,Donnie?  
  
Donnie: Will something bad come along & kill us? Aren't you scared?  
  
Alouette: I...I guess a little...why do you think about this?  
  
Donnie: I dunno...sometimes I just think about sad things...I'm sorry...It's just...sometimes I think about how humans die. You wouldn't understand...you're a reploid. You won't die unless something comes & kills you. You could live for a thousand years...I'll be lucky to last one whole century.  
  
Alouette: You know...Ciel once said something to me that sounds like it might make sense here. She said "It's not how long you live. It's how much you live." If you do something important & fulfilling then it doesn't matter how long your life is because at least it'll mean something...  
  
Donnie: Wow...thanks...Ciel sounds really smart. I'm sorry for bringing you down like that...I think I'm starting to act like my teenaged cousin...hehe. That's no good.  
  
Alouette: It's not your fault. Sometimes when you're sad...you think about bad things.  
  
Donnie: Yeah...but I shouldn't be sad anymore...now that I have a...friend.  
  
Alouette: Aw. Come here,you!*Hugs Donnie & then the two of them lie down in a pile of stuffed animals*  
  
Donnie: So...this is what it feels like...being happy...heh...hehehehe!  
  
Alouette: Hehehe!  
  
*Meanwhile,outside the store,a Spyfly drone is watching them. Far away,inside the Neo Arcadian command center,an operator is watching its live camera feed on a screen*  
  
Operator: Commander! We've sighted that runaway boy who was causing trouble in Sector 134 earlier. He's in the Megopolis ruins,Sir & there's a little reploid girl with him.  
  
Commander: A little reploid girl?  
  
Operator: Acording to the computer,she's an escaped maverick! She tried to kill Senator Williams' daughter.  
  
Commander: Send a squad of X drones to get them. Alive,if possible.  
  
Operator: Sir,yes Sir! And what about Zero on the train?  
  
Commander: Don't worry. The air corps has a team on it.  
  
*On the train,Zero is dodging blasts from the drones*  
  
Zero: Geez! Take this!*Extends the Triple rod & spears an X drone-T through the crotch* Ouch! That's gotta hurt!*Shoots down some Fanblaster drones & reaches the locomotive* Hey...What the?*Sees a tunnel coming up ahead* Woah!*Lies down flat while the drones crash into the wall above the tunnel* Hehe! Amatures. Now I just have to wait untill we get out of here.*The tunnel ends & Zero sees a large building up ahead* Oh no! That's the supply depot! There's no way I'll free that Cyber elf now! There's no way I'll have the...time...THAT'S IT!!! Clocka!  
  
Clocka: *Emerges* Yeah,what?  
  
Zero: I need more time!  
  
Clocka: Can do!*Turns into energy & the whole place goes blurry. When it stops,Zero is still on top of the train,Clocka is gone & so is the supply depot*  
  
Zero: Alright! Acording to my internal chronometer,it's 10 miutes earlier. That should be enough!*Opens a hatch on top of the loco & climbs in* Ciel,come in.  
  
Ciel: I read you,Zero.  
  
Zero: I'm in.  
  
Ciel: I can see that,Zero. Acording to my readings,the engine chamber is right infront of you.  
  
Zero: I see it. I'm going in.  
  
Ciel: Good luck...  
  
*Zero enters the chamber & finds the engine core monster. It shoots a jet of fire at him,but he ducks it & fires a thunder shot that ricochets off its body*  
  
Zero: Gotta aim better. Woah!!!*A piston comes up from the floor & tries to jam him into the spiked ceiling,but Zero jumps off & shoots the core boss in the face* Ye---GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Gets burned by another jet of flame*Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Raaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!   
  
*Zero ignites the Z-sabre & slashes at the boss. As he cuts a gash in its side,more pistons pop up,but Zero dodges them. He then jumps up & cuts the X drone head & torso clean off the core boss,extends the Triple-rod & jams it into the cavity left behind,causing the machine to blow up. As the train races by,Zero climbs out the top & jumps off just as the locomotive blows to bits in a raging fireball & the rest of the train jumps the tracks*  
  
Zero: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa---oof!*lands a few miles down the track* Owowowowow...did somebody get the number of that truck...  
  
*Zero arrives at the site of the trainwreck & finds Totten*  
  
Zero: Totten,I presume?  
  
Totten: Yer damn right it's me! And I suppose you're the dumbass who wrecked the train!  
  
Zero: To rescue you!  
  
Totten: By blowing the train I was on to itty bitty pieces? Don't you realize how close you came to wasting me,too? Idiot!  
  
Zero: Just get in the container...  
  
Totten: Why should I?  
  
Zero: Because if you don't I'll leave you here for the X drones to find.  
  
Totten: The-the-the X dro...FINE!!! But I'm really pissed!*Gets in*  
  
Zero: Geez...this must be a new one. I don't recall seeing any other cyber elves that bitchy. Ciel,come in. I've retrieved Totten the cyber elf & wrecked the supply shipment & am now returning to base. Ciel? Ciel?! Hmm...I don't like this...I'd better get back there quick!*Teleports out*  
  
*Back at the Resistance base,Ciel & Dande are arguing about something as Zero enters the command room*  
  
Ciel: How could you do that?!!  
  
Dande: I didn't know she'd---  
  
Zero: What the Hell is going on here?!  
  
Ciel: Zero...it's Alouette. She's gone missing.  
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Unknown: Next time on Megaman Zero...  
  
Alouette & Donnie are chased by Neo Arcadia's forces in the ruins of the city. Can they hold their own against the overwhelming odds,or will their young lives be cut tragically short by the X drones' busters? Will even Zero be able to save them?  
  
Find out in...  
  
Megaman Zero,episode 6: A friend to the end. 


	6. Episode 6: A friend to the end

Megaman Zero,episode 6: A friend to the end  
  
*Opening sequence*  
  
Alouette: I was getting bored,so when Dande said I could go outside,I knew it was my chance to have some fun. I met a boy named Donnie who was being chased by a drone that looked like a bunny rabbit with wheels. Turns out he was running away from home. Home in Neo Arcadia! He seems nice though,if a little sad & strange. Zero climbed aboard an enemy supply train & captured a new cyber elf while me & Donnie hung out in an abandoned toy store. I hope Ciel,or Neo Arcadia aren't looking for us.  
  
*Enter the Neo Arcadian command center. Commander & his operators are sitting at their posts*  
  
Commander: What have we got in that area?  
  
Operator: There's a patrol group about a half mile away from where the mavericks were spotted,Sir. I could send them in to round up those kids.  
  
Commander: Good. Anything else?  
  
Operator: Let me check...oh! There are a couple of those new D-type X drones in the city area performing a field test. Should I send them?  
  
Commander: That seems a little excessive,don't ya think? Keep that option open,though. You never know what might happen.  
  
Operator: Yes,Sir.  
  
*Meanwhile,Alouette & Donnie are still lying around in the bombed out toyshop*  
  
Alouette: Hey,Donnie?  
  
Donnie: Yeah?  
  
Alouette: How old are you?  
  
Donnie: I'll be 10 next week. You?  
  
Alouette: Well,technically,I guess I'd be about 2 years old now. But developmentally,I'm probably about your age.  
  
Donnie: So,you were always the same way since you were born?  
  
Alouette: Yup. Well,except my hair's different now.  
  
Donnie: How come?  
  
Alouette: The mean little girl I served gave me a bad haircut. She didn't realize it wouldn't grow back. They didn't replace it for a whole week!  
  
Donnie: Hahahaha!! That's funny!  
  
Alouette: For you,mabye. And to think I was just about to say how mature you seemed.  
  
Donnie: I'm sorry...  
  
Alouette: It's ok. Say...whatcha got there?  
  
Donnie: *Holding a stuffed bunny* It's a bunny rabbit. I like bunny rabbits.  
  
Alouette: Why?  
  
Donnie: I dunno. I guess it's the ears. They're so big. It's funny,really. There are some with ears so big,they can't hold them up.  
  
Alouette: You're weird.  
  
Donnie: Yeah...hey,what about your doll?  
  
Alouette: Huh?  
  
Donnie: What is it?  
  
Alouette: I dunno,really.  
  
Donnie: Does it have a name?  
  
Alouette: No. I could never think of one...  
  
*Inside the Resistance base,Zero,Ciel & Dande are standing around*  
  
Dande: Look Ciel,I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd run off like that. She's probably just exploring. I'm sure we can find her easily enough. Have you tried calling her?  
  
Ciel: Yes...she's not responding. Either her comlink is turned off or...or...  
  
Zero: Ciel,please...try not to worry. I'm sure she just...  
  
Ciel: You don't understand! The last time I talked to her she said...she...  
  
Zero: What?  
  
Dande: Said what? What's wrong?  
  
Ciel: She said she wanted to fight Neo Arcadia,too! What if she's out there trying to pick fights with the X drones,huh?!  
  
Dande: What?! No. There's no way--ack!*Zero grabs him by the collar*  
  
Zero: I'm looking for her,& you're coming with me. Got it?  
  
Dande: Yes sir,Mr.Zero!  
  
Zero: Don't you worry,Ciel...I'll get her back.*Rushes out with Dande in tow*  
  
Ciel: Oh God,I hope so...  
  
*Back with Alouette & Donnie...*  
  
Alouette: So wait,if you're from Neo Arcadia,how'd you get here so fast? I remeber it took me days to walk to this city.  
  
Donnie: I went down this manhole & into a big tunnel to hide from the X drones. I found this little room somebody left open & there was a transerver in there. I just pushed the button & wound up in another tunnel below this place.  
  
Alouette: Oh. I wish I'd thought of that. Say,I'm gonna go rummage back here,ok? Mabye there's something we can use to load up all these toys.  
  
Donnie: Ok.  
  
Alouette: *Goes to the back of the store & starts throwing things around* Lets see...battery powered white Bronco...naw...  
  
Donnie: Hey,Alouette?  
  
Alouette: What?  
  
Donnie: Since you're a reploid,that means you never grow up,right?  
  
Alouette: It depends. You can get upgraded,but Ciel won't let me yet. She says I'm not ready. She wants me to have a childhood or some crap like that. I just wanna grow up already! I wanna be tall,fast,have some big guns...  
  
Donnie: ...boobies--Ow!*Gets hit in the head by an india rubber ball thrown by Alouette*  
  
Alouette: Geeze,what is it with you boys? Even Zero spends half the time talking to Ciel's chest...  
  
Donnie: Sorry. Anyway,my mom once said she took her childhood for granted. Now she has all this work to do & stuff. If I were you,I'd be happy. You could live forever as the same sweet little girl. Me...I'm gonna grow old & die some day. Why would you want to grow up?  
  
Alouette: I guess I'm just sick of being a weak little kid. I wanna have some fun. I wanna go shoot some bad guys.  
  
Donnie: Risking your life & killing things is fun?  
  
Alouette: Sure. Hey! Look at this!  
  
Donnie: What is it?  
  
Aloutte: It's a rifle!  
  
Donnie: In a toystore?!  
  
Alouette: Cool. Let's see if it still works!  
  
Donnie: Uh oh.  
  
Alouette: Where's a good target? *Looks at a dartboard* Perfect! Ready...aim...fire! *Shoots the dartboard & splatters it with pink stuff* Da' Hell?  
  
Donnie: It must be a paintball gun! My cousin has one like this.  
  
Alouette: What a jip. Oh well,I'll keep it anyway. It might come in handy.  
  
*The sound of heavy footsteps comes from outside*  
  
Donnie: Uh oh...did you hear that?  
  
Alouette: Yeah...we better check it out.  
  
*They look out the window of the store & see 3 X drones marching towards them*  
  
Donnie: Oh no! They've come for us! We gotta run!  
  
Alouette: Not so fast.  
  
Donnie: WHAT?!!! Are you crazy?!  
  
Alouette: I've got a plan. Just listen...  
  
*Back to the command center*  
  
Operator: Commander,the X drones are closing in on the location of---there's one of them now!  
  
Commander: Move in to capture!  
  
*Alouette rushes outside infront of the drones*  
  
Alouette: Yoo hoo,Mr.Robot! Bleh!*Sticks out her tounge & does that thing with the finger under the eye,then runs back into the shop*  
  
*The X drones walk into the store*  
  
X drone: There is no escape. Give yourselves up or be terminated.  
  
*Donnie comes out from behind a rack behing the X drone & pushes a tricycle into it,knocking it to the floor. The other 2 open fire on Donnie,but he jumps back behind the rack & ducks as the shots come out the other side right over his head*  
  
Alouette: *Emerges from behind another rack* Hey,blue boy! Take this! *Shoots at an X drone with a paintball gun,hitting it in the eye* Bull's eye! Sort of.  
  
*Back in the command center*  
  
Commander: What happened to the feed from #2's camera?  
  
Operator: She shot it out,Sir! But...acording to #2's damage indicator,his camera is still functional. I don't understand!  
  
Commander: Mabye it was some kind of stuff designed to block the drone's vision?  
  
Operator: Mabye--Uh oh...  
  
Commander: What?  
  
Operator: He's still shooting!  
  
Commander: Who?  
  
Operator: Drone #2!  
  
*Back in the store,the X drone is firing blindly away. Donnie & Alouette get out of its way as it shoots a bunch of stuffed animals to ribbons. The first X drone starts to get up,but the blind one shoots it full of holes*  
  
Alouette: Hehe. Sucker! He just shot his own guy!  
  
Donnie: Um...where did the other one go?  
  
*The last X drone jumps out of a pile of rubble at them*  
  
Donnie & Alouette: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The drone levels its gun at them,but then Alouette shoots a paintball down the barrel. As the drone tries to unclog it,Alouette & Donnie run*  
  
Alouette: That was close!  
  
Donnie: Uh oh! They're back!  
  
*The blind X drone wipes the paint off his optic & gets next to his partner & the two start after the kids*  
  
Alouette: Uh...I know! *Knocks over a rack of balls* Lets go!  
  
*The drones run after them,but they trip & fall on the balls*  
  
Donnie: Hey! We can use these! *Points to some bikes*  
  
*Meanwhile,in an intersection another part of the city,Dande & Zero are searching for the Alouette*  
  
Dande: No sign of her. You don't think...  
  
Zero: Don't you say that!  
  
Dande: I know...but...  
  
Zero: Look,I'm going to find her,damnit! Or my name isn't Zero W...whatever my last name is.  
  
Dande: Wing?  
  
Zero: What you say?  
  
Dande: Uh,nevermind. You know tha--Yikes!*Gets pulled into a dark alley by something*  
  
Zero: Dande! *Goes in after him to find Dande being held by a large,buff looking X drone with a huge claw arm*  
  
Dande: Help!  
  
Zero: Hey you overgrown fiddler crab! Put my friend down! *Draws the Z magnum & shoots at the drone's arm,but the shots barely make a dent*  
  
Dande: Urk! His grip...is getting...tighter!  
  
Zero: *Extends the Triple rod* Alright,ugly! You asked for it. Haaaaaaa!!!  
  
Dande: Uh...Zero...YOW!!!!!! *The X drone-D throws Dande at Zero,but misses & sends him smack into a dumpster* I'm...ok...  
  
*Zero shoves the Triple rod at the drone,but it grabs the weapon in its claw hand. As Zero & the drone play tug of war with it,Zero Draws the Z buster with his other hand & shoots the drone in the gut,causing him to drop the rod*  
  
Zero: Not so tough now,are ya? YAAA!!! *Jams the rod right through the drone's body,the pulling it up,cutting him messily in half above the waist. The drone's mutilated carcass fall backward & Zero puts away his weapons* Hey,Dande! It's ok. I got him!  
  
Dande: Um...Zero...  
  
*2 more D-type drones come & rush toward Zero*  
  
Zero: Well shit...*Activates the beam sabre & charges them*  
  
*Zero slashes at the drones,but they block using their claw arms. Zero tries hitting one repeatedly to no avail. The drones get on either side of him & rush in,but Zero jumps up & causes them to hit each other. One gets up & comes at Zero,but Zero cuts his claw arm off. The drone uses his remaining arm to suckerpunch Zero in the side of the head,knocking him to the ground. As the drone gets right over him,Zero extends the triple rod & impales the drone. The other one gets up,but Zero jumps into the air with the beam sabre & swings it down at the drone,splitting him down the middle*  
  
Zero: ...Now,let's keep looking for those kids...  
  
Dande: Yes Sir!  
  
*Back in the command center again*  
  
Operator: Commander! The D-type drones have all been destroyed!  
  
Commander: What?!  
  
Operator: It was Zero,sir! ONB-6 was with him,too.  
  
Commander: What about those annoying kids?  
  
Operator: They're running from the drones on bikes as we speak. The remaining 2 are in pursuit. Mabye with Zero in the area we should pull out.  
  
Commander: No. Not yet,anyways. I want that little maverick bitch dead...  
  
*Back in the city,Alouette & Donnie are riding their bikes at top speed away from the X drones,who are running after them*  
  
Alouette: They're still chsing us?!  
  
Donnie: I...*pant*...can't keep this up...  
  
Alouette: Get on mine! I won't get tired.  
  
Donnie: How?  
  
Alouette: Just---AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!*An X drone fires at the bike,blowing it up & sending Alouette flying*  
  
Donnie: ALOUETTE!!!  
  
*Alouette falls down a huge pothole in the road & Donnie follows,stopping at the mouth of the pit then getting off the bike & jumping into the hole*  
  
Donnie: Alouette! Are you ok?!  
  
Alouette: *Lying under some rubble in an abandoned subway tunnel* Yeah...I think...oh...it hurts...  
  
Donnie: It's ok. I'm here...  
  
Alouette: Where are the drone?  
  
Donnie: Uh oh...  
  
*An X drone peeks down the hole & the kids hide under some junk. The drone looks around for a minute & walks away*  
  
Alouette: That is it...I don't care if I get in trouble for all this. I'm calling the base!  
  
Donnie: Good idea.  
  
Alouette: Ok...oh no...  
  
Donnie: What?  
  
Alouette: My comlink...it isn't working. It must've broken from the fall. I can't contact them.  
  
Donnie: So,we're stuck here?  
  
Alouette: Uh huh...*sniff*...And I can't remember the way...home...*sob*...no...  
  
Donnie: Oh man! What do we do?!!  
  
Alouette: I don't know! I...I wish Zero was here...or Ciel...I wanna go home!!!!*Cries*  
  
Donnie: I never should've run away! I want my mommy!!!  
  
Alouette: Oh Donnie! I'm sorry! This was all my fault!  
  
Donnie: No it's not! You're...you're the best friend I ever had...& I haven't even known you a whole day...I had fun playing with you...  
  
Alouette: I had fun too...but now...we're gonna die...  
  
Donnie: You're not gonna die,Alouette. I'll protect you...no matter what.  
  
Alouette: Don't be silly. Look...let's...let's try to find a way out of here,ok?  
  
Donnie: Alright...sorry for being so mushy there...  
  
Alouette: It's ok.  
  
*They begin walking down the tunnel*  
  
Alouette: So...you said you wanted your mommy,huh?  
  
Donnie: Eh...  
  
Alouette: So,I guess that means you'll be going back to Neo Arcadia?  
  
Donnie: ...no. That was...a reflex. After what they've done to you,I'd never want to live there again. Mabye I will come live with you at the Resistance base.  
  
Alouette: What about your parents?  
  
Donnie: They don't care.  
  
Alouette: I don't know. I bet they're probably worried sick & crying for you to come back...I'm sure that's what Ciel is doing...  
  
Donnie: No. They always took every chance they could to get away from me. Work,parties,vacations...they won't cry because they miss me,you know. If they do cry...it'll be because they realize how awful they are...  
  
Alouette: Oh Donnie...no wonder you're so gloomy...  
  
Donnie: Yeah,I guess. Life is gloomy...so why do we keep on trying?  
  
Alouette: What?  
  
Donnie: Mabye we should give ourselve up to the X drones...it'd probably be a quick end...  
  
Alouette: Donnie! Stop it!  
  
Donnie: Why? What are we going to do? Go back to our old,crappy lives? You fighting a losing battle against Neo Arcadia with the Resistance,me returning to a family that doesn't love me & my classmates who think I'm a joke...why live when life hurts? Why---OW!*Gets punched by Alouette*  
  
Alouette: Now stop it! You have no buisness talking like that,especially to me! We're just kids!! This isn't right!  
  
Donnie: So what? Is any of this right? Is hiding in the sewer from killer robots right?! I just want it to be over...  
  
Alouette: If you let them kill you,your death will be meaningless! Look...one time somebody from the Resistance everybody loved died,but his death helped others to live. Ciel told me that if you can't live a good life,you should at least die a good death. But what's even better is not dieing at all!  
  
Donnie: You're right. I'm sorry.  
  
Alouette: Well you should be. Honestly,why does an 11 year old boy think about suicide?  
  
Donnie: Life sucks?  
  
Alouette: Well yeah,but wouldn't death be worse?  
  
Donnie: I dunno...mabye not...especially if I had a good way to die. But,no matter what,I will die someday.  
  
Alouette: Unlike me...  
  
Donnie: Yeah. I think that's really great. You could live as an innocent,beautiful little girl for the rest of time. You know something?  
  
Alouette: What?  
  
Donnie: I'm gonna do my best to make sure nothing stops you.  
  
Alouette: Donnie...thank you.  
  
Donnie: Alouette...I--oh no.  
  
Alouette: What?  
  
Donnie: The X drones. They're coming back. Listen...  
  
*The sound of footsteps gets closer*  
  
Alouette: We have to--  
  
Donnie: Shh! Alouette...I want you to run. Run as far away as you can. Don't stop. Don't look back. Just run untill they can't find you. I'll make sure they're distracted...  
  
Alouette: No,Donnie,no! We're in this together! I don't want you to...  
  
Donnie: But I do...& I want you to keep on living...because you want to. Now go!  
  
Alouette: Donnie...*sob*  
  
Donnie: RUN!!!!  
  
Alouette: ...*sob* Alright...*sob*...th...thank you...*runs away crying*  
  
Donnie: Hey!!! X drones!!! I'm right here,so come & get me!!! *Picks up a big rock & stands at the ready*  
  
*The X drones come into view*  
  
X drone: Young man,you are in violation of more than 20 Neo Arcadian by-laws. If you do not submit to us you will be terminated.  
  
Donnie: I will not submit!  
  
X drone: Your life is forfeit.*Raises his gun & his partner does the same*  
  
Donnie: Take this!*Throws the rock at a drone's head,stunning it*  
  
*As Alouette runs through the tunnel with tears in her eyes she hears the sounds of the X drones fighting Donnie. A few shots are heard. The sound of someone running,& then a final shot*  
  
Donnie(o/s): Gah! *Sound of his body hitting the floor*  
  
Alouette: *Stops in her tracks* N...no...DONNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*The X drones hear her scream & head in her direction. Meanwhile,Alouette crawls under a pile of rubble & cries*  
  
Alouette: D...Donnie...this is...my fault...why did I do this? I...I'm sorry...  
  
*Further back down the tunnel,Zero & Dande come across Donnie's corpse*  
  
Dande: What the?!! Zero! You better take a look at this!  
  
Zero: Oh my God...is that a kid?!  
  
Dande: The X drones did this.  
  
Zero: Why would...hey,listen to that.  
  
*They hear the sound of Alouette crying,& Also the X drones walking*  
  
Dande: Is that...?  
  
Zero: Let's go.  
  
*The X drones are right about to reach over & grab Alouette when there is a streak of green light & both their heads drop off. Zero & Dande walk up & find Alouette cowering in the mess*  
  
Zero: Mission acomplished.  
  
Dande: C'mon,Alouette! Let's get you outta here...Alouette?  
  
Alouette: ...I'm sorry...I am so,so sorry...It's my fault...It's all my fault...you died because of me...I'm...sorry...*Passes out*  
  
Dande: Oh no...  
  
*Back at the base,Zero &Ciel stand outside the door to her room*  
  
Ciel: Is she alright?  
  
Zero: Cerveau fixed her systems up pretty good. As for her mental state,well...  
  
Ciel: I'll talk to her. Thank you for bringing her back.  
  
Zero: Just doing my job.*Leaves*  
  
*Ciel enters the room to find Alouette sitting on the bed,staring blankly*  
  
Ciel: Alouette,honey? Would you like to talk about what happened?  
  
Alouette: ...  
  
Ciel: It's not your fault he died,you know. You couldn't have stopped the X drones...  
  
Alouette: He..wanted to die,you know. He sacrificed himself for me...  
  
Ciel: I see...just like...Milan.  
  
Alouette: I see now,Ciel. I see why you didn't want me on the battlefield. I can't handle it. I'm not strong enough...I don't wanna see people die...& I especially don't wanna die myself...I screwed up big...I'm sorry,Ciel...I guess you can punish me now...  
  
Ciel: No. It's ok. I think what you've been through is more than punishment enough. In fact,I was thinking about something...after seeing how restless you were,I thought mabye it was time for you to have some responsibilities around here. When you're feeling better,of course.  
  
Alouette: What kind of responsibilities?  
  
Ciel: Well,since you're usually so good at cheering people up,I was thinking of making you chief morale officer. Does that sound good?  
  
Alouette: I guess. I'm probably not going to be any good at it now,though. I can't even cheer myself up...  
  
Ciel: Take all the time you need. When you're ready,I'm sure you'll be the best.  
  
Alouette: Well...I dunno...but I'll try.  
  
Ciel: That's good. Just take your time. I don't want to rush you.  
  
Alouette: I..I will. Thank you...Oh,& Ciel?  
  
Ciel: Yes?  
  
Alouette: You know that doll you gave to me?  
  
Ciel: Yes. What about it?  
  
Alouette: I've decided on a name for him.  
  
Ciel: I see. Is it...  
  
Alouette: Yes. His name is Donnie.  
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Unknown: Next time on Megaman Zero...  
  
Through the use of propaganda,Master X drums up support for a resolution to level the city of Megopolis & destroy the Resistance. Will Zero be able to save the day again,or does a nuclear armed giant mechaniloid spell doom for our heroes?  
  
Find out in...  
  
Megaman Zero,episode 7: Attack of the Juggernaut! 


	7. Episode 7: Attack of the Juggernaut

Megaman Zero,episode 7: Attack of the Juggernaut  
  
*Opening sequence*  
  
Zero: Alouette had run off with a kid named Donnie & they were hanging around in the city. The X drones wanted them captured.  
  
Me & Dande set off to find her,but we were held up by some new X drones with giant claw arms. I took care of them & eventually we made it to were Alouette was & killed the X drones that were chasing her.  
  
Problem was...they had already claimed a victim.  
  
Donnie was a brave boy. He gave his life for Alouette. Now,I'm going to make sure nobody else has to lose their life.  
  
*Inside X's dark chamber in Neo Arcadia,X & Maha sit looking at the monitor screens,watching Zero & friends' various victories*  
  
X: This is un-X-eptable! The lab,the plant,killing Aztec Falcon & Now he's destroyed a supply train & ruined an important field test of our latest drones! That Red Maverick & the rest of the Resistance must be X-terminated!!!  
  
Maha: That is very true,but what can we do? We know their base is in the Megopolis ruins,but all attempts to ferret them out have failed. Perhaps we should try another search of the city?  
  
X: No...I'm tired of all this ineffective searching! It takes far too long & it gives them time to get ready for us. I believe it's time for X-treme measures...  
  
Maha: And that means?  
  
X: We're going to level the city!  
  
Maha: You can't be serious!  
  
X: Dead serious,my pachyderm pal.  
  
Maha: But...do you know how much that would cost?  
  
X: Yes...we will need more funding. Put in a call to the big bosses.  
  
Maha: The...the big bosses? Are you certain?  
  
X: Yes. We need this done.  
  
Maha: Alright. I just hope you no what for you are doing. *Maha turns on the vidphone & a young reploid girl with cat ears appears on screen*  
  
Miichii: You have reached the Neo Arcadian chamber of commerce. Executive assistant Miichii speaking. How may I help you?  
  
Maha: I need to speak to the big bosses.  
  
Miichii: I'm so sorry...they're in a meeting now & cannot be disturbed. Can I take a message?  
  
Maha: Tell them Master X wants to speak with them.  
  
Miichii: M...Master X? Why didn't you say so? I'll transfer your call to them right away,Mr.Elephant-kun!  
  
*The screen changes to show a bunch of silhouetted guys sitting around a table in a dark conference room*  
  
X: Ah,gentlemen! I have an urgent matter I wish to discuss with you.  
  
Boss #1: This had better be important,X. We have business to attend to.  
  
X: It is,it is. I'm sure you've no doubt heard of Zero,the Red Maverick,& all the trouble he has caused?  
  
Boss #2: Of course. What is your point?  
  
X: I have a foolproof plan to eliminate him,as well as the rest of the mavericks living in the ruins!  
  
Boss #3: And you are telling us this...why?  
  
X: I need the military budget X-tended to finance the construction of a giant machaniloid to completely destroy the city,leaving them with no place left to hide!  
  
Boss #1: Are you crazy? We can't go pissing away our money on some hairbrained scheme like that! We already have our hands full with the trade union revolts in El Salvador...which reminds me,why aren't you handling THAT?  
  
X: I've sent my guardians there to take care of it. I consider the destruction of mavericks my highest priority & Zero is one of the most powerful mavericks ever! He is a threat to our national security who must be stopped!!  
  
Boss #2: Mabye he's right,guys. They have cost us a lot recently. They even took that energeon plant.  
  
Boss #1: Yes,but the cost far outweighs the benefits in this case. They are only one splinter group of reploids living in a bombed out ruin. We have more pressing concerns.  
  
X: But...but,Zero is...  
  
Boss #4: Look,the thing is,X...if you destroy the city,it might not go over well with the voters...it could cause problems. You know,the squatters rights thing & all that...  
  
Boss #1: Hmm...hold that thought. X,could you hang on a second?  
  
*The businessmen huddle & then turn back to X*  
  
Boss #1: Alright...we've come to a descision. We'll have the Prime minister hold a referendum on the destruction of the city. If the voters agree that eliminating the Maverick threat is worth the cost,we'll increase the budget to acommodate your plan. Goodbye X.*The screen turns off*  
  
X: They're going to put it to a vote?  
  
Maha: Well,I suppose that is that,then.  
  
X: And by that you mean?  
  
Maha: Well,sir,with all due respect,I do not believe the people of Neo Arcadia would knowingly have their tax dollars used to build a giant robot of destruction. It does sound rather silly when you---  
  
X: Enough! This IS going to work. It must. The fate of Neo Arcadia depends on it!  
  
Maha: Well,I know that & you know that,but the latest polls seem to indicate that the people are not as concerned about the maverick threat as they once were.  
  
X: Hmm...then we'll just have to make them concerned...yes.  
  
Maha: How do we do that?  
  
X: Simple. We'll show them the kind of things these Maverick scum are capable of. Are you any good at video editing?  
  
Maha: I have the latest editing software installed.  
  
X: X-elent...  
  
*In the Resistance's lab,Cerveau & the Maintainence Bot are working on some kind of dish shaped device when Zero walks in*  
  
Zero: Hey,Cerveau! What're you working on there?  
  
Cerveau: Glad you asked. I'm rebuilding my first invention. I call it the Universal Compact Signal Reciever,or UCSR. It has all the power of an industrial satellite dish at only a fraction of the size! It can pick up signals from around the world with barely any static.  
  
Zero: Hey,that's pretty good. That was your first invention?  
  
Cerveau: Yup. In fact...it's very closely tied to how I came to be here...  
  
Zero: Come again?  
  
Cerveau: You see,I used to be a scientist for Neo Arcadia. I worked at the T.X. Light institute for advanced technology. I came up with the UCSR there. Everbody was quite impressed...especially one fellow...  
  
Zero: He stole your invention?  
  
Cerveau: Yes. He told me he wanted to have a look at the blueprints. He said he thought that studying the microcircuitry of the UCSR would help him with the microcircuits on his own project...& I was fool enough to believe him. He was at the patent office taking credit for my hard work within the hour...  
  
Zero: That's terrible! Did you get back at him?  
  
Cerveau: Never had the chance. He had a plan to get rid of me. He told the security force I was a traitor & I was funneling government secrets to the Resistance. I had no other choice but to actually betray Neo Arcadia & join the Resistance,& I've been here ever since.  
  
Zero: How ironic. So,you finished this thing yet?  
  
Cerveau: Almost. The Bot's putting the finishing touches on it. You done there?  
  
Bot: Beep whirr beep!  
  
Cerveau: Alright then,let's see if this works. Plug it into the monitor & turn it on.  
  
Bot: Meep!  
  
*The bot plugs in the reciever & switches on the TV. There is what appears to be the MM.exe show on the screen*  
  
Cerveau: Sucess! It works perfectly. *Flips through the channels* Yup. Looks like it's all here. Let's see what,if anything they're saying about us on NAB.  
  
Zero: Nab? What's that?  
  
Cerveau: Neo Arcadian Broadcasting. It's Neo Arcadia's version of CNN...not that there's much of a difference.  
  
*The NAB logo flashes on the screen & then an anchorwoman at a newsdesk*  
  
Lonnie: Good afternoon,I'm Lonnie Chang. Our top story tonight,General Phantom & the rest of the guardians have arrived in El Salvador to assist in the removal of rebel forces. El Salvador is home to several low cost manufacturing plants that produce clothing & other goods for export. Recently,trade unions campaigning for worker's rights have turned violent. General Phantom has stated that he plans to return conditions in El Salvador to normal by the end of the month.  
  
Zero: General Phantom?  
  
Cerveau: He's one of X's guardians.  
  
Zero: Oh. You know,one of these day's I'm going to have to read up on all this.  
  
Lonnie: In other news,Megaman X held a press conference today to discuss the threat of Mavericks. Here's a clip...  
  
Zero: X? Hmm...I wonder what he's got to say?  
  
Cerveau: I don't like this...  
  
*X is standing behind a podium with a crowd of reporters around*  
  
X: The war on maverickism must continue! The threat posed by these beasts can no longer be ignored. Now I have heard that support is dwindling for this cause,& I find this very distressing. The mavericks still pose a marked threat to our families...our jobs...our way of life. We must continue to be ever vigilant & make sure they are all wiped out!  
  
Various people in the gawking rappel: What about the El Salvador crisis? Is Leviathan & Ben's wedding still on? Is Wily really still alive or are all those videos doctored?  
  
X: People? People,please! One question at a time. Yes,you?  
  
Reporter: Thank you. Brent Kockman,J3 news. How do you respond to the claims that many reploids branded as mavericks are merely acting violent in self defence?  
  
X: Self defense,eh? Let me show you all something. Now,I must warn you,what you are about to see is very disturbing...roll the clip,Maha!  
  
*On a screen behind the podium there is a clip of Zero shooting his gun. In the next scene,Donnie gets hit by a shot & falls down dead*  
  
Zero: *Shocked* Wha--?!  
  
Cerveau: Jesus Christ...  
  
X: Does that look like self defence to you?  
  
*A loud gasp of shock & horror goes up from the crowd*  
  
X: The maverick threat is indeed still there. And that maverick there was the worst of all. Zero,the red demon. A being made only to destroy & do harm. Not only was he a killer of the innocent,but also a liar. For years,he decieved the Hunters into believing his heart was pure. He pretended to be my best friend when really...he was the one...who killed my family! My brothers...my sister...my friends...my father...all dead because of him. Zero...if you're listening...I will not rest untill my loved ones & all the others whose lives you took are avenged with your painful death!!!  
  
Zero: They...I...he...GRR!!!!!!!! YOU LYING LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!! *Draws the Z-magnum & blasts the screen*  
  
Cerveau: Woah! Zero! Calm yourself!  
  
Zero: Rrrrr!!! How could he?! I didn't kill that kid...I'll tear that shitbag's heart out for this!!! If he even has one!!  
  
Cerveau: Get ahold of yourself,man!*Slaps Zero*  
  
Zero: Ow!! Hey! What'd ya do that for?  
  
Cerveau: You can't let them get to you. This is all just a propaganda stunt. They're trying to drum up support against us...we have to get ready. We all know you didn't kill Donnie,or the Lights...you never even knew them,did you?  
  
Zero: I don't know...I don't think...*[flashback]Dr.Light screaming in terror[/flashback]*  
  
Cerveau: Zero? You alright now?  
  
Zero: Wha--? Umm...yeah,I think so...  
  
Cerveau: Good. Now I have to fix the monitor...get out of here before you break anything else.  
  
Zero: Eh...heheh...sorry.  
  
Cerveau: You'd better tell Ciel about what X said. I have a feeling he's up to something with this...  
  
*Zero enters Ciel's office*  
  
Ciel: Oh! Zero...what are you doing here?  
  
Zero: We...we have a big problem,Ciel.  
  
Ciel: A...problem?  
  
Zero: It's X. Cerveau & I saw on TV that he's calling for more support in his war against us. He even...that little freak doctored a video of that boy...Donnie's death to show that...  
  
Ciel: Zero? Are you alright?  
  
Zero: He tricked them! He showed all the reporters a video where I killed that kid! He even said I killed his family!  
  
Ciel: Donnie's family? They're dead,too?  
  
Zero: No,not Donnie's family. X's. Dr.Light & the first Megaman & all the rest!  
  
Ciel: What? That's crazy. What could he be trying to pull?  
  
Zero: I don't know.  
  
*Just then,Cerveau & the bot come in*  
  
Cerveau: Ciel? You mind if I hook my reciever up to the screen in here? Somebody broke mine...*Glares at Zero*  
  
Zero: Heh heh...  
  
Ciel: Go ahead.  
  
*The Bot plugs the machine into a monitor*  
  
Cerveau: Ok,now switch it back to NAB.  
  
Bot: Meep,click beep?  
  
Cerveau: Because I'm a reploid & you're just a bot. You have to listen to your superiors.  
  
Bot: Whirrrr,beep!  
  
Cerveau: Well yes,but...fine,I'll do it. Stupid Maintainence droid...*turns on the TV & turns it to NAB* Let's see what's going on here...  
  
News anchor: Welcome back. I'm Arthur Gyle. This just in; following Master X's press conference on the war against mavericks,the mother & father of the young boy Zero was shown killing speak out. Here is the footage of Robert & Mary Righto.  
  
*The scene goes to a living room somewhere. A couple is sitting on the couch,obviously distressed*  
  
Mary: I just can't believe...my baby's gone...it's terrible...  
  
Robert: What I want to know is why this wasn't prevented! If we know those mavericks are out there why can't we just kill them all before they get us? I think that the government should do whatever they can...to make damn sure those sons of bitches pay for what they did to my boy & everybody else!  
  
*Back to the newsdesk*  
  
Arthur: On Monday,Prime minister Inafune will hold a referendum on the destrution of Megalopolis,a city believed to be the hiding place of Zero & numerous other mavericks. If the resolution passes,the drone forces will launch an all out attack on the city & smash it to nothing.  
  
Cerveau: What the devil?  
  
Ciel: They...they can't.  
  
Zero: Of course! That's why X held that conference...  
  
Ciel: He's trying to manipulate the voters.  
  
Zero: I'd say he did a pretty good job of it. Nobody's gonna vote against killing us all after that!  
  
Cerveau: And since there's no way we'll ever be able to convince them that tape was a phoney,it looks like that's that...  
  
Bot: Beep boop click.  
  
Cerveau: You can say that again.  
  
Bot: Beep boop click.  
  
Cerveau: ...you know what I meant.  
  
Ciel: We have to call the troops together...this is going to be our toughest challenge yet.  
  
*Later,in the main hallway of the Resistance base,all the reploids are gathered together with Ciel standing at the front*  
  
Ciel: People,I've called you all here because we have a situation. In a few days,Neo Arcadia is going to launch an all out attack on the city. We need to get ready.  
  
Dande: They're just gonna run rampant through the whole city? Can they do that?  
  
Ciel: Because of the cost involved they're going to put it to a vote...but after what happened...there's no way the people will vote no.  
  
Jay: What the Hell did happen?!  
  
Ciel: ...  
  
Zero: They said I was the one who killed Donnie...  
  
Alouette: What?! How...how could they?!!!  
  
Zero: That's what I said.  
  
Mishaq: We're not gonna take this lyin' down,are we?  
  
Soldier: Course not! We're gonna stand up & fight,just like Milan would've wanted us to!  
  
Ciel: Settle down,Locke. We don't even know what we're up against. We need a plan.  
  
Dande: Who needs a plan when you got Zero?  
  
Zero: I appreciate the vote of confidence,Dande,but I think it's going to be harder than that. We're gonna need everybody if they really do send all the drones.  
  
Locke: Exactly. If we all work together,we can push back anything they throw at us! Am I right?!  
  
*The crowd cheers*  
  
Andrew: Now hold on a minute,you kids! You just might be in over your heads,here. I've been in situations like this before.  
  
Locke: What're you talking about,old man?  
  
Andrew: Back when I was with the Repliforce in 21XX,we had our fair share of heavy urban combat. Being a navy man,I never saw any of it firsthand,but there were a lot of city fights back in my day,& I got a pretty good idea of how it works.  
  
Ciel: Well Andrew,if you know about these kinds of situations,now would be the time to share your knowlege.  
  
Andrew: Well,often times they'll send in at least one giant mechaniloid to knock down buildings & crush enemy troops & the like,with a bunch of smaller bots to cover it...  
  
Zero: A giant mechaniloid?  
  
Ciel: It's like a really big drone. I wouldn't worry about it,though. I don't think Neo Arcadia has any of those. They've never needed them since they're used to fighting less equipped opponents. The closest things they have that I ever saw were the the Golems & these huge mining robots used for energeon extraction.  
  
Cerveau: Well who's to say they won't build one? They certainly have the resources.  
  
Dande: Oh dear...I sure hope they don't bring out one of those...  
  
Andrew: I wouldn't worry about it too much,sonny. Ya see,giant mechaniloids can dish it out,but they sure as Hell can't take it. Them things are notoriously weak against smaller,more manuverable targets. 'Course,that aint worth slag if you get blown to scrap before you can make your move.  
  
Ciel: Agreed. We have to prepare for the attack,to make sure we get to make our move before they can pull out whatever big guns they've got waiting for us. I want scout teams to set up positions throughout the city. If you see any drone activity I want to know where & when. The rest of you,set up defensive measures. Cerveau,keep watching the monitors for any change in the situation. Zero?  
  
Zero: Yes?  
  
Ciel: You're on standby. If the giant mechaniloid does come,I want you to be the one to take it down.  
  
Zero: No problem.  
  
Ciel: I want extra guards around the energeon supply. Mari?  
  
Mari: Yes,Ms.Ciel?  
  
Ciel: Take Elijah,Adam & a set of rifles. High explosive rounds.  
  
Mari: HE rounds? If they go off too close to the energeon...  
  
Ciel: I know...if anybody gets in here,it's the best thing to do.  
  
Mari: Well...ok,I guess. I doubt it'll come to that,anyway. C'mon boys!  
  
*Mari,Elijah & Adam leave*  
  
Jay: Now what do we do,oh Fearless leader?  
  
Ciel: We watch,& wait...  
  
*A few days later,inside X's citadel,he & Maha are working on some sort of blueprints*  
  
X: Hmmm...lessee here...yes,put some more missiles there...X-elent...  
  
Maha: You know,Master X,sir I'm not sure getting started on the giant mechaniloid of death at this point is advisable.  
  
X: How's that?  
  
Maha: Well,the votes aren't in yet. What if we can't get our budget extension?  
  
X: Rela-X,Ganeshariff. There's no way the voters are going to argue with me about this matter after seeing what Zero is capable of.  
  
Maha: But...what if they find out your video was a fake,Sir?  
  
X: Don't worry...besides,even if the child killing isn't true,Zero is still dangerous & there is ample proof of that already. They simply needed a little tug at the heartstrings by putting a human face on this to make them recognize the threat he poses...& besides,designing giant mechaniloids is great fun! I'm X-tatic!  
  
Maha: Oh,of course. So what have we got here?  
  
X: The Juggernaut mechaniloid will be a masterpiece! It's 10 stories tall,it's got missiles,rockets,minelayers,drills to penetrate below the pavement & wreck any underground instalations,it can carry & launch several X-drones & flyers & it even comes equipped with a salvo of small nukes!  
  
Maha: Nuclear weapons?! Are you sure about this? There are very,very dangerous...  
  
X: That's the whole point,you curry eating cretin! If I nuke the city,they won't stand a chance! I'm not taking any risks here.  
  
Maha: What about the Geneva convention?  
  
X: What about them? I'm the one who's got the nukes.  
  
Maha: Well...I certainly cannot flout that logic.  
  
X: Damn right!  
  
Maha: On another topic,do you ever worry that your power is corrupting you?  
  
X: Of course not. I'm the greatest hero ever created. I am Megaman X,the perfect fighter for justice! Why do you ask?  
  
Maha: Oh,no reason...  
  
X: Oh! Shh...turn on the news. It's almost time...  
  
*In Ciel's office,Ciel & Cerveau are gathered around the TV when Zero walks in*  
  
Zero: Is it time yet?  
  
Ciel: Yes...  
  
Cerveau: Here it comes.  
  
*On the screen,the NAB newsdesk appears with Art Gyle sitting there again*  
  
Art: Welcome back to NAB. Our top story tonight; the votes are in on the resolution to attack Megopolis...  
  
Ciel: Here it comes...  
  
Zero: What's the point we know we're gonna---  
  
Cerveau: Shush!  
  
Art: The motion passed by a landslide 82%.  
  
Zero: I knew it.  
  
Cerveau: Looks like we will be fighting after all.  
  
Ciel: Oh,God no...  
  
Art: Megaman X has already begun the design & construction of a super powered giant mechaniloid to use in the assault. We could obtain no other details at this time.  
  
Cerveau: Well,looks like Andrew's hunch was right.  
  
Ciel: Zero,I want you to join the troops on the main defence line.  
  
Zero: I don't think so.  
  
Ciel: What?  
  
Zero: If I'm on the main defence line,that mechaniloid is lible to kill everybody ahead of it. When that thing comes I want to get the first shot at it,as soon as possible.  
  
Ciel: But...but we don't even know what it's capable of...  
  
Zero: Well I'm just gonna have to find out.*dashes off*  
  
Ciel: Zero...you're so brave...  
  
*Inside a factory in Neo Arcadia,the Juggernaut is being welded together by a bunch of machines while X & Maha look on*  
  
X: X-elent! It is almost complete! How much longer?  
  
Maha: It will be ready for deployment in half an hour. The Commander says all the other troops are ready to go. We should be able to start the attack by sundown.  
  
X: Perfect. Tonight,Zero dies!  
  
*At sundown,Zero stands in the street near the edge of town. The sound of helicopters can be heard & a swarm of drones comes over a hill*  
  
Zero: Here they come...  
  
*Back in the base,Cerveau & Ciel watch the scanners*  
  
Cerveau: I detect more than 10,000 drones,plus 4 Golems. As for the giant mechanloid,it's being airlifted in. ETA---10 SECONDS?!!  
  
Ceil*Into comm system*: Listen up people. The enemies are headed our way. They'll be within city limits in 10...  
  
*Mari,Elijah & Adam stand outside the energeon room*  
  
...9...  
  
*Jay,Dande & a bunch of other soldiers stand with a tripod mounted rocket launcher behind some piles of rubble*  
  
...8...  
  
*Alouette,Andrew & other refugees huddle in a shelter inside the base*  
  
...7...  
  
*Locke & his men stand in the street with another launcher*  
  
...6...  
  
*Shaq,Benny & Ibu stand watch atop a building*  
  
...5...  
  
*Commander & the operators sit at their consoles in the command center,directing the invasion*  
  
...4...  
  
*A group of people in the streets of Neo Arcadia watch on a giant TV screen*  
  
...3...  
  
*X watches manicaly the drones move in on the screen as Maha stands in the background*  
  
...2...  
  
*The drones come in closer*  
  
...1...  
  
*A pair of Bee bladers carrying the Juggernaut on cables releases it & it hits the ground with a crash*  
  
ZERO!!!  
  
*Zero ignites the Z sabre & charges the drones*  
  
Zero: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Zero cuts up drone after drone,not unlike something out of Samurai Jack. A Golem approaches,but Zero decapitates it & sends it crashing into the ground. The Juggernaut releases a barrage of missiles,but Zero dashes out of the way & they blow up more drones. Another missile explodes near him & sends him skidding into a ditch*  
  
Zero: Gahh!! Ugh...no...I...I WON'T GIVE UP THAT EASILY!!!!*Gets up & charges into the swarm again*  
  
*More drones & two Golems move in towards Jay & Dande's group. Several soldiers get blasted*  
  
Jay: Holy crap! It's like ants at a picnic!  
  
Dande: Stand together,people! Aim the rockets at the Golem's heads!  
  
*A soldier fires at a Golem & blows its head off*  
  
Dande: Yeehaw! That's the way! Now for the other!  
  
*The other Golem fires its beam cannon & blows off Dande's arm again*  
  
Dande: Well,that's no good...  
  
*Shaq,Benny & Ibu stand atop the building as the drones move in closer*  
  
Ibu: I'm going after that giant mechanloid! YAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Benny: Ibu?!  
  
Shaq: *Grabs Ibu* Oh no you don't! Our last squad leader went & killed himself. I'm sure as Hell not gonna let that happen to you! Now sit yo' ass down,boy & help us snipe at these bastards!  
  
Ibu: ...fine.  
  
*They shoot at the drones in the street below*  
  
Ibu: You'll all die!!!  
  
Benny: Umm...ok...  
  
*Zero climbs up the side of the Juggernaut & gets on a catwalk attached to it's side. A door opens & 3 X drones come out. Before they can fire,Zero spears them with the triple rod*  
  
Zero: Alright,now to...uh oh...  
  
*A Fanblaster drone pulls up along side & fires its rockets. Zero dodges & shoots it with the Z magnum. A squad of Tengu X drones comes & chases Zero up to the top,where he shoots them down. A hatch on the rear section of the Juggernaut opens & a Panzercheck weilding X drone emerges & opens fire on Zero. Zero gets knocked back by the blast,but he gets up & cuts the drones bazooka in half & then beheads him*  
  
Zero: Hmm...no where is this thing's weak spot?  
  
*Back in the Resistance base command room*  
  
Cerveau: Zero is right on top of it!  
  
Ciel: Oh my God...  
  
Cerveau: Don't worry,Ciel. Remember,giant mechanloids are vulnerable to attacks from smaller---  
  
Ciel: No,look at this reading!  
  
Cerveau: *Looks at the status monitor* It looks like that thing is carrying some sort of radioactive material...  
  
Ciel: Like nuclear weapons!  
  
Cerveau: It can't be!  
  
Ciel: We have to warn him! Mabye Zero can stop them...*Turns on the comm unit* Zero! Zero! Can you hear me?  
  
*Back on top of the Juggernaut as it crashes through a buch of buildings*  
  
Zero: Ciel! What's up?  
  
Ciel: We have a problem! That mechanloid is carrying nukes!  
  
Zero: Nukes? But where...  
  
*The missile launch bay on the top opens & the missiles rise up*  
  
Zero: Well that was conveniant. Alright,I'm gonna see about disarming these suckers. Zero out.  
  
Ciel: Good luck.  
  
*Zero goes up to the missile unit & examines a pannel next to it*  
  
Zero: I'm guessing this is the launch control unit. Say bye b--*Gets shot by an X drone* Ugh...Oh no...  
  
*Zero shoots the drone & heads back toward the launcher,but one of the missiles fires up into the air*  
  
Zero: Shit! I'm too late! Ciel! Come in!  
  
Ciel: Zero? What's wrong?  
  
Zero: I...I was too late. You've got incoming!  
  
Ciel: What?!  
  
Zero: I gotta go...I gotta make sure the others don't...I gotta go...  
  
*Back at the base*  
  
Ciel: Zero!  
  
Cerveau: Where's that nuke gonna hit?  
  
Ciel: Let's see...point O-7...Oh no! That's where Dande & Jay's team is!  
  
*At point O-7,the missile comes down while the Resistance men are fighting drones everywhere*  
  
Dande: Um...what is that?  
  
Jay: I'll tell ya what it is,Shecky. It's our cue to get our asses outta here!  
  
Dande: Everyone! Escape units! Now!  
  
*The Resistance guys teleport out as the missile hits with a spectacular shroom cloud. Zero watches it from the Juggernaut*  
  
Zero: My God...Ciel? Come in. Are you alright?  
  
Ciel: I'm fine. Everybody's fine. They all got out before it hit.  
  
Zero: Good. I'm gonna take care of the rest of these. Zero out.  
  
*Zero raises his sword & cuts open the pannel*  
  
Zero: There. Now...I think...oh right,I have to remove the isetopes from the other missiles. I don't want to make this blast any bigger than it has to be. Otherwise it could reach the base.*Cuts open the missiles & removes the cores* Alright,now what to do with these...  
  
*Meanwhile on the ground near where the Juggernaut is headed,Locke & his team are lying in wait*  
  
Soldier: So,what's the plan again,Locke?  
  
Locke: Screw the plans! We rush it & go from there. You can't overthink these things,Stoch.  
  
Stoch: Right,of course not.  
  
Female soldier: You're so brave,Locke...  
  
Locke: You know I am,Beryl. Come on!  
  
Stoch: Well...  
  
Beryl: Uh...  
  
Locke: Fine! I'll do it myself!!! YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Locke rushes toward the Juggernaut,but a missile narrowly misses him & blows up,knocking him down*  
  
Locke: Gahhhh!!  
  
Zero: *Looks down* Locke?  
  
Locke: Zero?  
  
Zero: Hey,can you do me a favor? Take these missile cores back to base!  
  
Locke: Well...ok.  
  
Zero: Look out below!*Throws down the cores*  
  
Locke: *Runs alongside & catches them* Urk! Got 'em!  
  
Zero: Good,now get outta here!  
  
Locke: Umm...ok. You heard the man,let's book!  
  
*They teleport out*  
  
Zero: Good thing I saved one of those missiles. I just hope I'm far enough away from the base...*Arms a missile* Time to go.  
  
*Zero teleports away as the Juggernaut explodes in another mushroom cloud*  
  
*Back in Neo Arcadia,X & Maha are sitting in the citadel while Commander is on a screen*  
  
Commander: The Juggernaut was destroyed when Zero set off one of the nukes inside the launcher. The attack is a failure,Master X.  
  
X: ...  
  
Commander: Uh...Master X? Are you ok?  
  
X: ...  
  
Commander: Master X?  
  
X: ...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZERO!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Commander: Uh...well,nice talkin' to ya,boss. Bye.*Switches off*  
  
Maha: Master X? Are you alright?  
  
X: Do I look alright?! DO I?!!! I can't believe this!!! I cannot believe this!!! That was the greatest war machine we had & it still failed...only one thing could make this any worse...  
  
*The Big bosses appear on the monitor*  
  
Boss #1: Oh,X...  
  
X: Why do I give 'em these set ups?  
  
Boss #1: You are in very serious trouble.  
  
Boss #2: Your giant mechaniloid plot failed!  
  
Boss #3: Do you have any idea what this is gonna cost us? You're going to pay for this...  
  
X: How?  
  
Boss #1: You need to be taught a lesson...yes.  
  
Boss #2: Ganeshariff? Take him to the Re-education unit. Hahahaha!  
  
Maha: With pleasure,Big bosses. Come along Mr.X,sir.*Grabs X by the torso & carries him off*  
  
X: Put me down this instant!!!  
  
Maha: Sorry Sir,but if I don't do this,what do you think will happen to me?  
  
X: You...you can't...I was only trying to help...I thought it would work! I really did! I'm the good guy here!!! HEY,YOU BASTARDS!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I'M MEGAMAN X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maha: Oh,quiet,you.*Puts his other hand over X's head as he carries him out of the room*  
  
Big bosses: Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
*Back in the Resistance base,Zero & Ciel are talking*  
  
Zero: So...what's our status?  
  
Ciel: Half the city is in ruins &...we lost 40 men out there...  
  
Zero: Yikes. I didn't even know we had that many soldiers.  
  
Ciel: Sure. We get new members coming in all the time...but still...oh God...so many...  
  
Zero: Ciel...please,don't cry...please?  
  
Ciel: No...I won't. I...can't. Look,I want to thank you for stopping that monster. If it weren't for you it would have been a lot worse.  
  
Zero: Just doing my job,ma'am. So,what about the radiation from those nuclear blasts?  
  
Ciel: They weren't that big. We've already got it under controll. Energeon radiation & nuclear fallout cancel eachother out. We have raw energeon piled up around the blast areas. All the radioactivity should be dead by tomorrow. The team laying out the energeon found a cyber elf. I want you to have it.*Pull out a cyber elf*  
  
Winkie: Hiya! *Gets in Zero's containment unit*  
  
Zero: Woah. Thanks. So,they're getting rid of the fallout,eh? Well that's a relief. Anything else?  
  
Ciel: Actually,yes. Apparently,this incident has caused some major political problems in Neo Arcadia. The military is under fire from the people & the press for failing to destroy us. X is in for it,big time...  
  
Zero: It won't stop him from trying to kill us.  
  
Ciel: I know. He'll be back eventually. Still,it probably won't be for awhile...the best thing we can do for now I guess is to try to reorganize.  
  
Zero: Yeah,I guess...  
  
Ciel: You know,now that we have some free time...um,would you like to have a picnic with me? The drones didn't do much damage to the park.  
  
Zero: Ciel...I'm sorry...I can't. Not yet.  
  
Ciel: Why not? What's wrong?  
  
Zero: Because...I have to train some more. I have to get ready for what's coming next. Think about it. If they sent something this powerful after us,what do you think they're gonna do for an encore? I have a feeling the guardians are going to show up soon...I can't take the risk of being unprepared...& there are...other things I have to sort out,too*[flashback]Roll looking terrified[/flashback]. I'm sorry Ciel. I'll see you later.*Walks away*  
  
Ciel: Later...  
  
*Alouette comes along*  
  
Alouette: Ciel? Is everything ok?  
  
Ciel: I don't think so...  
  
Alouette: Why not?  
  
Ciel: Because...Zero is worried.  
  
Alouette: So?  
  
Ciel: When the strongest among you is scared...it doesn't bode well for anyone.  
  
Alouette: What is Zero scared of?  
  
Ciel: I wish I knew...  
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Uknown: Next time on Megaman Zero...  
  
When a group of escaped prisoners from Neo Arcadia crash their plane in the desert,it's up to Zero to save them,but the desert holds many dangers... Will Zero save the wrongfully accused reploids before it's too late?  
  
Find out in...  
  
Megaman Zero,episode 8: The curse of Anubis. 


	8. Episode 8: The curse of Anubis

Megaman Zero,episode 8: The curse of Anubis  
  
*Opening sequence*  
  
Cerveau: What a week...X wanted to destroy the Resistance once & for all,so he framed Zero for killing Donnie so that the people of Neo Arcadia would vote to extend the military budget. It worked & X built a giant mechanloid & sent it into the city along with a horde of drones. It looked like it was all over,untill Zero managed to get on top of it & use its own nukes to destroy it. Now Zero's all edgy about something & he's gone off to train...  
  
*It is night time. Inside a darkened hanger bay,somewhere in Neo Arcadia,a group of 4 shadowy figures are sneaking around. An X drone walks by,but one of the silhouetted guys sneaks up behind him & shoots him in the back.*  
  
???: Take that,ya sonofabitch!  
  
???#2: Did you have to shoot it? What if somebody heard?  
  
???: Don't worry. We'll be outta here in a few minutes. 'Sides,I hate those damn things...they give me the wilies...  
  
???#2: You mean WILLIES,not WILIES,right?  
  
???: You heard me...  
  
Female ???: Could we just pick out a freaking plane,already?  
  
???#3: Buck-san? I think she is right...  
  
Buck: Fine,fine. Jeez,how do I choose...they all look the same.  
  
Female ???: Oh for Rocksake! Let's just take this one & get out of this deathtrap,ok?  
  
Buck: Alright,alright.  
  
*They all pile into a nearby plane. Once inside the cockpit they are no longer silhouetted. Buck is a tall,buff reploid with pointy antler things on his head. There is also a blonde female & two boys,one with brown hair & one with black hair*  
  
Buck: Alright,let's get this show on the road. Helena,Seth? You know how to fly these birds,right?  
  
Seth: Yeah,we were both cargo plane pilots for 5 years...although I never worked with her personally.  
  
Helena: 6 years for me,cutie.  
  
Seth: Right. Sorry,I forgot.  
  
Buck: Well,ok then. You two handle the controlls. Me & Oda will check around in back. C'mon,Oda.  
  
Oda: Hai!  
  
Seth: Alright. Let's get this show on the road...or in the air as the case may be.*Dons a crash helmet*  
  
Helena: Attention,passengers,this is your captain speaking. Please make sure your tray tables are in the upright & locked position.  
  
Seth: What are you doing?  
  
Helena: I'm going over the safety procedures. You can never be too careful.  
  
Seth: Oh for the love of Blues...  
  
Helena: In the event of a water landing,you may be used as a floatation device. If the aircraft goes into a nosedive,place your head squarely between your legs & kiss your robo-rear goodbye.  
  
Seth: Can we get this crate up & running now?  
  
Helena: Fine. Looks like we're good to go. Shields up,engines online...wait...we don't have any sheilds. Oh,well. Buckle up. Takeoff on three,ok?  
  
Seth: Roger.  
  
Helena: OnetwothreeGO!!!  
  
Seth: Aaahh!  
  
*The cargo plane accelerates rapidly & pulls out of the hanger,knocking the wings & tailfins off a few other planes in the process,untill finally ascending up into the night sky*  
  
Seth: Are you sure you're experianced?  
  
Helena: We're still alive,aren't we?  
  
Seth: Well,we---  
  
*Seth is interupted when an explosion rocks the plane*  
  
Seth: What was that?!  
  
Helena: They've caught up to us! Damn!  
  
Buck*From the plane's rear section,looking out the window*: We've got company!  
  
*5 Bug fighters are flying right behind the cargo plane. They fire their machine guns*  
  
Helena: Buckle your borscht belt,Shecky! We're going for a ride! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Seth: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
*The plane barrel rolls & weaves from side to side to avoid the enemy fire. Meanwhile,in the back of the plane,Buck & Oda are getting knocked around*  
  
Buck: What-OW!-is-OW!-that lunatic-OW!-doing?!  
  
Oda: This reminds me of that time in the fish cannery with that giant squid...  
  
*A crate is knocked to the floor & breaks open. A bundle of rockets & a launcher fall out*  
  
Buck: Hello! What's this?  
  
*The back of the plane opens & Reveals Buck,standing at the ready with the rocket launcher while Oda stands behind with the extra rockets*  
  
Buck: Alright,you oversized carpet beetles! Take this!*Fires off a rocket that blows the head off the lead bug & sends it into a death spiral*  
  
Oda: Yatta! You got him!  
  
Buck: Well don't just stand there,Odie! Load up the next round!  
  
Oda: Hai!*Loads up the next missile*  
  
Buck: Fire two!*Launches the next missile,but the bugs dodge* Damnit!!! Load anoth-AHH!!!  
  
*A shot narrowly misses them*  
  
Oda: Oh no!!! Buck-sama! Look!!!  
  
*The backs off the Bug fighters open & a squad of X drone-T types emerges. They fly over to the open cargo bay of the plane. Meanwhile,back in the cockpit...*  
  
Seth: What are Buck & Oda doing back there?  
  
*Buck bursts into the cockpit,grappling with an X drone-T. The drone drags him back out*  
  
Helena: That answers that.  
  
Seth: ...  
  
*As Buck fights the drone,he picks up a pistol in his free hand & shoots the drone through the head at point blank range. Buck rushes over to help Oda,who is trying to keep the rocket launcher away from 2 more drones*  
  
Oda: Buck-sama! Help!  
  
Buck: Hey,you flying freaks! If it's a fight you want,come and get it!*Shoots one of the drones*  
  
Oda: Arigatou!  
  
*As Buck fights with the remaining drone,Oda fires a rocket & blows up another bug fighter. Seeing this,the drone breaks free & shoots off Oda's head*  
  
Buck: ODA!!!  
  
*Buck tears off one of the drone's wings & kicks it out the open bay door. He picks up the launcher & fires a rocket at another bug fighter,blowing it out of the sky*  
  
Buck: Take that,you bastards! Damn...I'm outta ammo...  
  
Oda(o/s): Good shot,Buck-sama!  
  
Buck: Oda?!  
  
Oda(reduced to a head lying on the floor): Hai! I'm still here,my friend. Do you think you could...  
  
Buck: I'll--AHH!!!*Gets shot by one of the two remaining bugs outside*  
  
Oda: Quick! Somebody close the door!  
  
Seth(From the cockpit): Will do!  
  
*The door closes*  
  
Oda: Buck-sama? Buck!!!  
  
Buck: Ughh...I'm not gonna...  
  
Oda: Don't say that!! You must live!!  
  
Buck: Yer...right...ugh*struggles back to his feet* Oh...I almost...forgot...here.*picks up Oda's head & puts it back on his body* All...better?  
  
Oda: A bit...  
  
*There is a loud boom from outside*  
  
Buck: What the?!!  
  
*Back in the cockpit*  
  
Helena: Oh slag...  
  
Seth: Sweet virgin Roll! We're hit!!!  
  
*Back in the hold*  
  
Buck*Looking out the window*: The left wing's fallin' apart!  
  
Oda: Oh! Must be American made...  
  
*Back in the cockpit,again*  
  
Seth: We're goin' down!!!!  
  
*The plane nosedives over the desert*  
  
*In a Resistance command post on the edge of the desert,Elijah & Adam are sitting around on duty*  
  
Elijah: *Sigh*It's another boring night,isn't it?  
  
Adam: Yeah well,it was either this or another one of the Chief morale officer's stupid puppet shows.  
  
Elijah: That was tonight?! Oh man...I love Alouette's puppet shows.  
  
Adam: Oh for Light's sake...hey! What's this?*Points to a sensor screen*  
  
Elijah: It looks like there's some kinda aircraft going down in the desert. It's too big to be a bug fighter...  
  
Adam: Say,isn't Zero in the desert right now?  
  
*In the desert,Zero stands at the top of a wrecked gulf war era tank with his sabre drawn. A group of Sandworm drones pop up from the sand & Zero jumps down at them*  
  
Zero: HIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*He slices of one drone's heads in a rage. He begins to hear voices*  
  
X: ...the worst maverick of all...  
  
Zero: Grrr!!!*cuts up another Sandworm*  
  
X: ...Zero,the Red Demon...  
  
Zero: Haaaaaa!!!!!*Kills another drone*  
  
X: ...a being created only to destroy & do harm...  
  
Zero: L...LIAR!!!!*Kills 2 more drones at once*  
  
X: ...my brothers...my sister...my friends...my father! All dead because of him!  
  
Zero: It...IT ISN'T TRUE!!!!!  
  
*As Zero is about to slash the last Sandworm,he hallucinates that it is Megaman & hesitates. The worm blasts Zero in the chest*  
  
Zero: Gah!  
  
Wily: Kill him.  
  
Zero: K...kill...him...*Slashes the drone to bits*  
  
X: Killer! Murderer! Monster!!! Demon!!!  
  
Zero: Wha...NO!!! I'm not! I was...I'm...  
  
Dande: In your heart you are a hero!  
  
Zero: Dande?  
  
Ciel: Thank you so much,Zero...  
  
Zero: Ciel...I...  
  
X(21XX): You're my best friend...  
  
Zero: Wha...X?  
  
X: I will not rest untill my loved ones & all the others whose lives you took are avenged with your painful death!!!  
  
Zero: X?!...NO!!! Wha...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!!!!!  
  
*As the sun begins to rise,Zero climbs back up on top of the tank & screams into the vanishing night sky*  
  
Zero: It...it can't be...I'm not...I'M NOT A MONSTER,DAMNIT!!!! YOU HEAR ME,YOU BITCHES?!!!! I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!! I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Falls on his knees as tears stream down his face* I'm not...a monster...not...a...monster...  
  
*As Zero is in shock on the tank,a light falls out of the air & crashes in the distance*  
  
Zero: Wh...what the?  
  
*Meanwhile,in a dark cave someplace,a pair of creepy red eyes light up*  
  
???: Hmmm...that smell...the sweet smell of fresh death...& a new soul to torment...hahahahaha!!!  
  
*Back in the desert,Zero is still on top of the antique tank when his comlink starts beeping*  
  
Zero: H...hello?  
  
Adam: Zero,this is Adam...say,you ok? You sound a little--  
  
Zero: I'm fine. What is it?  
  
Adam: We got a signal from some sort of aircraft that crashed in the desert a minute ago. You seen it?  
  
Zero: Yeah,I saw something fall out of the sky.  
  
Adam: Oh,good. Think you could check it out?  
  
Zero: I'm on my way. Zero out.*Dashes off*  
  
*In the wreck of the plane,Seth wakes up in his chair. Helena is next to him in the captain's chair dead,with her face smashed through the controll panel*  
  
Seth: Helena?*Reaches over & shakes her body* No...  
  
*Seth emerges in the rear section of the plane to find Buck lying on the ground with a gaping hole in his chest & Oda face down in a crate full of packing foam with a cracking cyber elf container in it*  
  
Seth: Guys? Guys? God no...  
  
Cyber elf: Hey! A little help here?  
  
Seth: Huh?  
  
Cyber elf: I said I need help! My container is busted!  
  
Seth: I...I...ok...*Opens up the container & removes the stop watch headed elf*  
  
Stocchu: Thanks. I'm Stocchu! Who're you?  
  
Seth: Seth...  
  
Stocchu: Oh,nice name. Are you ok?  
  
Seth: My...my friends are all...they...the crash...they're all dead,see?  
  
Stocchu: What about them?  
  
Seth: Huh?*Looks behind him to see Helena,Oda & Buck all standing behind him,looking battle damaged with blank expressions on their faces,execpt for Helena,who's face has been smashed into a twisted metal skull face missing one eye & some teeth*  
  
Stocchu: Then again...  
  
Seth: Guys! You're...um...are you guys alright?  
  
Buck: Seth...  
  
Helena: Seth...  
  
Oda: *His head pops off so he holds it under his arm* Sethsethsethsethseth! SETH!!!  
  
Seth & Stocchu: ZOMBIES!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Run away*  
  
*As Zero walks across the sands,he hears a screeching sound & a Buzzardrone swoops down at him. He draws the Z magnum & shoots it out of the sky*  
  
Zero: Mechanical vultures? I've said it before & I'll say it again...they have got to be kidding me...  
  
*Zero comes across a pit with a crashed Apache chopper in it. Its blades form a bridge across & he attempts to get to the other side,but another Buzzardrone swoops down & claws him. Zero draws the beam sabre,but as he's about to strike back,the chopper blade breaks & he falls down,right into a bear trap*  
  
Zero: Argh!!!*Cuts himself free* Whoa!  
  
*Zero slips & falls down the pit,toward a spinning cutter at the bottom. He extends the Triple rod & jams it between the blades of the cutter,breaking them*  
  
Zero: That was close...huh?!*Looks down to see a skeletal hand gripping his ankle*Oh slag...  
  
*Zero cuts off the hand & the hand's owner rises up out of the sand. It's a very decomposed version of MM4's Pharoahman*  
  
Pharoahman zombie: Mmmmmmegegegegegegaaaaaaaaaammmmmmaaaaa-a-a-aannnnnnn!!!  
  
*Without hesitation,Zero cuts off the zombie's head,but it keeps coming at him*  
  
Zero: Well,this is a new one...  
  
*Zero cuts the Pharoahman zombie to bits & continues walking through the desert*  
  
*Seth & Stocchu run out of the planewreck & into the sand as his undead friends follow*  
  
Seth: Buck? Helena? Oda? Snap out of it,you guys! Please!!!  
  
Zombie Buck: Hungrrrrrrrr...  
  
Zombie Helena: K....kiiiiiilllllllll...  
  
Zombie Oda: Oda want EATS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seth: I don't wanna hurt you guys...  
  
Zombie Oda: FOODIES!!!!!  
  
*Zombie Oda lunges at Seth,holding his head out,ready to take a bite outta him,but then Stocchu turns into energy & all of a sudden the zombies are frozen*  
  
Stocchu*his body is gradually dissolving as his head continues to talk*: Seth...they're frozen...kill them before...they get...you...*dissapears*  
  
Seth: Stocchu! Oh God...I'm so...I'm so sorry...Oda...  
  
*Seth draws his buster & blows Zombie Oda's head to pieces,then shoots his body up untill it falls down*  
  
Seth: Oh,Helena...I never told you...how much I cared for you...goodbye...*Shoots up Zombie Helena* And Buck...Buck...I'm...AHHH!!!  
  
*Zombie Buck reaches out & grabs Seth*  
  
*As Zero walks by a ruined building,something stirs under some rubble*  
  
Zero: Hmm...*Turns & draws the Z-magnum*  
  
*A Zombie Maverick Hunter emerges*  
  
Zombie Hunter: Zeeeeeeroooooo!!!  
  
Zero: That's right.  
  
*Zero is about to fire on the Zombie,but somebody else does,before he gets the chance*  
  
Zero: What?!*Turns around to see 3 Resistance guys with busters drawn* Hey! You looking for the plane crash,too?  
  
Lead Resistance guy: Hun...hunter sighted...  
  
Zero: Guys? Uh oh...  
  
Lead Zombie Rebel: Des...troy...  
  
*The zombies open fire on Zero*  
  
Zero: Shit!*Dodges the shots* Where are these zombies coming from?  
  
*Zero shoots one zombie apart. The other two open fire,but Zero dodges again,draws the beam sabre & slices the zombies to bits*  
  
Zero: That takes care of that...hmm...Hunter...those guys must've died fighting Neo Arcadia's Hunters... They were re-living their past battles...  
  
*Three gun toting,bee-like cyber elves float up from the zombie remains*  
  
Zero: More cyber elves...  
  
Beesus: Greetingzzzz,zzzir! Leutenant Bezzzuzzz of the Rezzzizzztanzzz zzzzyber elf divizzzzzion reporting for duty,Zzzir!  
  
Beehoney: Private 1st clazzz Beehoney,reporting,Zzzir!  
  
Beefive: Private 2nd clazzz Beefive,reporting,Zzzir!  
  
Zero: Great. Alright,bees,into the container.  
  
Beesus: With all do rezzzpect,Zzzir,we would be better able to zzzzerve you azzz we are,Zzzzir!  
  
Zero: Alright. What exactly is it you do?  
  
Beesus: Uzzz bee elvezzz are expert markzzzmen,Zzzir! Can put a plazzzzma zzzzlug through an Xzzz drone at 30 feet,Zzzir!  
  
Zero: Alright then! Uh...troops! Move out!  
  
Bee elves: Zzzzzir,yezzz,Zzzzzir!  
  
*Zero & the bees continue across the desert. A Buzzardone swoops down,but Beesus shoots it out of the sky*  
  
Beesus: Zzzzir,target dezzztroyed,Zzzzir!  
  
Zero: You guys are pretty good....uh oh.  
  
Besus: What in the Zzzzzam hill izzzz that?  
  
Behoney: Lookzzz like a duzzztdevil!!!  
  
*A huge cyclone rushes toward them. There's some kind of spinning thing floating in the center*  
  
Zero: That's no ordinary dust devil! There's some kinda drone in there! Watch out!!!  
  
*Zero & the bees fire at the Cyclodrone while trying to avoid it,but it doesn't seem to be doing much good*  
  
Zero: It isn't working!  
  
Beesus: That twizzzter izzz dizzzrupting our fire! It'zzzzz impozzzible to get a clear shot!!!  
  
Zero: I guess I'm just gonna have to get closer!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Zero draws his sword & jumps at the Cyclodrone,but he gets sucked into the vortex*  
  
Zero: Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah!!!!  
  
Besus: ZZZZZZIR!!!!! Troopzzzz!!! Code delta!!! MOVE IT!!!!  
  
Beehoney & Beefive: Zzzzir,yezzz,Zzzzir!  
  
*The bees fly up into the cyclone after Zero,their wings struggling against the force of the winds*  
  
Beefive: Itzzzzz...Itzzz tooo rough in here,Zzzzir!!! I'm not gonna make it!!!  
  
Beesus: The Hellipon you won't!!! We're in thizzz together,zzzzoldier!!!  
  
Zero: Wh...what are you guys...doing?  
  
Beesus: We're zzzzaving you,the only way we know how. Zzzzorry about thizzzz,Zzzzir! Alright,men! Fire!  
  
Zero: Gahh!!!  
  
*The bees shoot Zero,knocking him out of the twister,but then they lose their grip & get thrown around by the cyclone,themselves*  
  
Zero: Owww...oh no. Hang on,bugs! I'm coming!  
  
*Zero extends the triple rod & jams it right into the Cyclodrone,cutting it in two. The bees drop out of the twister,obviously dizzy as hell*  
  
Zero: You guys alright?  
  
Beesus: Onion? I don't wanna fightzzzz no onion!  
  
Beehoney: Doom! Doomdoomdoom!  
  
Beefive: I'm fine,Mizzzzz Tron! Bweeeeen!  
  
Zero: Um...yeah,you're fine.  
  
Seth*from the distance*: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zero: What the Yellow Devil?! C'mon!  
  
*Zero & the bugs head over to where the scream came from. The find Seth,being held tightly by Zombie Buck*  
  
Seth: Help me!!!  
  
Zombie Buck: Grrr...  
  
Zero: Hey,ugly! Pick on someone your own size! Heads up,kid!  
  
*Zero fire his gun at Zombie Buck's head,causing him to drop Seth & see little cartoony stars around his head*  
  
Zombie Buck: Stars!  
  
Zero: Run for it!!!  
  
Seth: You don't have to tell me twice!*Makes a mad dash back toward the plane*  
  
Zero: Alright,big boy...come get me!  
  
*Zombie Buck rushes at Zero,Zero & the bees open fire on him,but it doesn't stop him. Zero charges up his gun & shoots off Zombie Buck's left arm*  
  
Zombie Buck: RAAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Zero: Take this!!!*Extends the Triple rod & tries to stab Zombie Buck,but Zombie Buck grabs onto it*  
  
Zombie Buck: Grrrrahahahaha!  
  
Zero: Grrr...let...go!  
  
*Zero begins glowing like he's charging up & yanks the rod back. The rod projects a second beam blade out of the other end,both blades extend & Zero jumps at Zombie Buck,spinning the Triple rod,cutting Zombie Buck to pieces*  
  
Beefive: Wow,Zzzzir! That wazzz cool!  
  
Zero: Well...um...say,does anyone else feel that shaking?  
  
Beehoney: Nope. We're floating like butterfliezzz up here,remember?  
  
Beesus: Izzz there zzzomething wrong,Zzzzzir?  
  
Zero: I don't...SHIT!!!  
  
*The shaking gets harder & then what appears to be an Egyptian sarcophagus rises up out of the sand & into the air*  
  
Beefive: What izzz it,Zzzzir?  
  
Zero: I don't know...  
  
*The coffin opens & a jackal headed figure wearing a black cloak emerges*  
  
Anubis: Hahahaha! Zero,the Red Monster!  
  
Zero: I am not a monster!!!!  
  
Anubis: Hahaha! Do not be so modest...I wasn't expecting a visit from you. I must say,it is an honour to have such a magnificent death dealer as yourself in my desert...but now,it is time for you to join your victims in the underworld...  
  
Zero: Just keep on barking,Dog...  
  
Anubis: Dog? You dare call me that! I am Anubis Necromancess the 3rd! I am the king of destruction & the ruler of the desert! It is I who will...OW!!!*Gets shot by Beefive*  
  
Beefive: Ah,shut up! Come on & fight like a man,Dogfazzzzzzze!  
  
Beesus: Private Beefive,what're you doing?!  
  
Anubis: Grrr!!! I'll show you,Insect!*Grabs Beefive*  
  
Beefive: Help meeee!!! Help meeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Besus: Put him down!!! Yaaaaaa!!!*Charges at Anubis,but Anubis knocks him away*  
  
Anubis: Pathetic...*Crushes Beefive in a small,bright flash of particles in his hand*  
  
Beehoney: Beefive...  
  
Zero: I'll make you pay for that!!! Come down here & fight me,you...you Dog!!!  
  
Anubis: Rrrrr...as you wish!*Throws off his cloak* Zero...your armour is stained forever red with the blood of your victims...& now,that blood shall be repaid! Yaaaa!!!  
  
*Anubis chucks his staff at Zero. Zero doges,but the staff changes course & knocks Zero to the ground. Beesus & Beehoney shoot Anubis,but he shrugs it off. The staff floats back to Anubis as Zero gets up*  
  
Zero: That...all you got? Hiyaaaa!!!  
  
*Zero again extends the Triple rod & tries to stick Anubis with it,but Anubis pushes it away with his own staff*  
  
Anubis: Good try...but now,it is time to stop playing around...Zero...say hello to my friends...  
  
Beesus: Troopzzzz! At the ready! We've got incoming!!!  
  
Zero: Friends...you mean more zombies...  
  
Anubis: Correct. Over the centuries,many robots have fought & died in this desert...& I have the power to make them fight again...NECRODRONES!!! ARISE!!!!  
  
*Robot Zombies pop from the sand all around our heroes. There are some of the Mummybots from Pharoahman's level in MM4,Zombies from Shademan's level in MM7,Zombie Groundman from R&F,some of the scrap bots from MMX1 & 2,undead Overdrive Ostritch,Zombie rebels & Hunters & even some Zombie X drones. The Necrodrones move in closer*  
  
Anubis: Destroy them...hahahahaha!!!  
  
Beehoney: Um...Zzzzirzzz? Perhapzzz we should um...zzzurrender?  
  
Zero & Besus: Never!!!  
  
*Zero & the bees charge the Necrodrones*  
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Unknown: Next time on Megaman Zero...  
  
Zero is up against the ruthless Anubis Necromancess & his army of the undead. Can he rescue Seth & return to base safely? And what is going to happen to X?  
  
Find out in...  
  
Megaman Zero,episode 9: Escape from the sands of death. 


	9. Episode 9: Escape from the sands of deat...

Megaman Zero,episode 9: Escape from the sands of death  
  
*Opening sequence*  
  
Seth: I escaped from Neo Arcadia with my friends,but our plane was shot down over the desert. I thought they were dead...turns out I was only half right. Somehow,they were turned into zombies & tried to kill me & my new friend,Stocchu the cyber elf. Stocchu used his power of time freezing to immobilize them so I could...allow them to rest,but somehow,our commander,Buck was able to resist...  
  
Zero came looking for the wreckage & found more zombies,& a squad of insect like cyber elves. Zero came & stopped the zombie Buck & saved me but just then,this creepy looking dog-guy came out of the sand & brought even more zombie-bots with him. This is going to be bad...  
  
*Zero,Beesus & Beehoney ready their weapons as the Necrodrones close in. Anubis floats above,laughing.*  
  
Anubis: Hahaha! Do your worst. You cannot kill that which is already dead!  
  
Zero: That may be...*Swings his sword at a Necrodrone,cutting it in half* But that's not to say you can't cut them to ribbons! KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Beesus & Beehoney: BZZZZZZZZZ!!!!*Fly up & start pelting the Necrodrones with gunfire*  
  
*Zero slices through the swarm of zombies. One of them grabs his neck,but Zero yanks him off & tosses him into more zombies. Meanwhile,Seth is on top of the wrecked plane,shooting at the Necrodrones who are trying to climb up & get him*  
  
Seth: Umm...li'l help here?  
  
Zero: *Shoots a Necrodrone's legs off* Beesus,Beehoney! Go help that guy!  
  
Besus & Beehoney: Zzzzzir,yezzz,Zzzzzir!*They fly to the crashsite*  
  
Seth: Woah! Who're you guys?  
  
Beesus: Lt.Beezzzuzzz,reporting for duty!  
  
Beehoney: Private firzzzt clazzzz,Beehoney,ready for action!  
  
Seth: Well,what are you waiting for? Start shooting!  
  
*Seth & the bees blast the Necrodrones away*  
  
Anubis: Fools...I have a virtually limitless supply of Necrodrones lying in wait for me beneath these sands of death! For each of my zombies you kill I will send one hundred more!!! You acursed little imp! Do you really think you can oppose the god of DEATH?!!! I will-YEOWCH!!!!!!(Looks down at the triple rod jammed in his groin* AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zero: Ouch...you know,if you were paying attention instead of being so godawful annoying,maybe that wouldn't have happened.  
  
Anubis: Ghkghkghg...  
  
Zero: See,if you wanna be creepy & I can tell you do,you've gotta be more silent,you know? I think that...uh oh...  
  
*More Necrodrones move in on Zero. Zero pulls the rod out of Anubis & sticks them. Anubis turns to sand & sinks into a dune*  
  
Zero: How did he...AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
*A huge,spiked pillar comes up out of the sand under Zero,spearing him through the gut*  
  
Zero: GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Beezus sees Zero getting stuck from the crashsite*  
  
Beezus: Zzzzzzzzir! No!!!  
  
Seth: Hey! Come back here! There are still more-*A Necrodrone grabs him*-ZOMBIES!!!  
  
Zero*lying on the sand with a gaping hole in his torso*: Ugh...it can't be...over...not...over...*passes out*  
  
*Meanwhile,somewhere far away there is a green field. Nearby is the edge of a huge construction site. A young,dark haired reploid in blue stands in the field. A butterfly flutters by him & he chases it.*  
  
Blue kid: Hey! C'mere,you! Heheheh! Hey Mom! Come & look at this!  
  
*A young woman wearing an outfit identical to Ciel's,except blue steps out from the construction area. The sun is behind her & her face is obscured by the glare.*  
  
Mother: What is it,honey?  
  
Blue kid: It's a butterfly! I've never seen a real live one before. It's so pretty.  
  
Mother: It is,isn't it? Look,it's landing on that flower.  
  
*The butterfly lands on the flower & the blue boy walks up to it.*  
  
Blue kid: Wow...it's wings are so...  
  
*Just then,a praying mantis comes out of the grass,catches the butterfly in its claw,devours it & flies away.*  
  
Blue kid: Awwww,man! Why'd that other bug do that?  
  
Mother: It's their nature. It is a shame,though...how things of beauty can be so easily destroyed.  
  
Blue kid: It's...it's not fair! I...I hate that green monster! I'll...I'll...  
  
*The blue bot finds another mantis in the grass & squishes it.(Rather blatant metaphor,no?)*  
  
Mother: Why did you do that?  
  
Blue kid: Because they're bad! They...I was just being a hero!  
  
Mother: That's not the proper way to be a hero. Do you know what a hero does?  
  
Blue kid: Uh...  
  
Mother: A hero is someone who protects the innocent,but there's more to it than that.  
  
Blue kid: There is?  
  
Mother: A true hero does whatever they can to protect the proper order of things. You have to make sure that everything is as it should be. You know what that means?  
  
Blue kid: I...uh...  
  
Mother: You don't,do you? That's ok,because your superiors do. And that is why you should never,ever question them & you especially should not waste their money on some hairbrained scheme,you little piece of-  
  
Blue kid: Mom?  
  
Mother: For all your power you're not very smart are you,"X"?  
  
X: What? What is...  
  
*The mother turns around & her face is revealed as the black silhouetted face & glowing eyes of a Neo Arcadia high executive.*  
  
NA Boss: Fool.  
  
X: No! What are you-GAH!!!  
  
*The exec kicks X in the head,sending him to the ground. When X gets up,he's in his current form,inside a burning building of some sort,with explosions all around. Ciel is on the other side of a collapsed structure,screaming as some X-drones move towards her. Milan & another soldier try to pull her back.*  
  
Ciel: X!!! I was wrong about everything! Please don't do this!  
  
X: ...  
  
Ciel: Please! Help me! Call them off,X! You don't understand!  
  
X:...  
  
Ciel: This isn't right! They lied to you,X! They lied to all of us! Please...  
  
X: ...I thought you were a butterfly...but you're not,are you? ARE YOU?!!!  
  
Ciel: X!!!  
  
X: Goodbye...  
  
Ciel: X!!! Wake up,X! Wake up,my friend!  
  
X: What?!  
  
*X wakes up. He's actually in a small,dark room,strapped down to a chair,with painful looking cables & wires protruding from all over his head & body. A shadowy figure with glowing red eyes stands before him.*  
  
X: What...where am I?  
  
???: Free. Free to continue our work,as am I. It it time for you to return,Master X.*Vanishes*  
  
X: You...*notices the connectors sticking into his body*...GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*X breaks free of his bonds,tears the cables out & storms out of the room. In the shadows,the red eyes still glow.*  
  
*Meanwhile,back in the desert,Seth is struggling to get free of the zombie-bot.*  
  
Seth: Get offa me! *Seth thrashes around & the zombie crumbles to pieces & falls* Woah!  
  
*All the other Necrodrones around similarly fall to bits.*  
  
Beehoney: What juzzzt happened? Are they...  
  
Seth: They were already dead...but yeah,I think so. What happened to the doggy-dude? What about the red guy?  
  
Beezus*from across the dune*: Hey! I need help here! We have wounded!  
  
*Seth & Beehoney rush across the sand to find Zero & Beezus*  
  
Zero*lying on the ground with a hole in his abdomen*: Damn...damn,damn,damn...  
  
Seth: Oh no!  
  
Beehoney: What'll we do?!  
  
Seth: I...I know! The planewreck! It was a cargo aircraft! Mabye it has something that can help him!  
  
Bezus: Zzzzzoundzzzz good! Go for it! I think we're loozzzzing him.  
  
*Seth runs back to the plane while the bee elves hover over Zero.*  
  
Zero: Where...where did that bastard go? I'll...  
  
Beezus: I didn't zzzee.  
  
*Seth returns from the wreck carrying several boxes.*  
  
Seth: I found some recharge capsules & some energeon. Also,I found this.  
  
Zero: Wha...what?  
  
*Seth produces 2 cyber elf containers*  
  
Seth: I think they're nurse elves. They can help you.  
  
*The nurse elves emerge from their containers*  
  
Gireff: Hi! I'm Gireff! Oh dear! You've been hurt very badly!  
  
Zero: Gee...you...think?  
  
Motolar: Oh,don't mind her. She's a moron. I'm Motolar. I'd like to help you,but I'm afraid it isn't within my power at the moment. Gireff,help this reploid.  
  
Gireff: Okeedokee!*turns into energy & enters Zero,causing his gaping wound to partially heal*  
  
Zero: Hey that feels...OW! It still hurts...just not as much.  
  
Motolar: Sorry about that. Gireff wasn't very powerful. I'm sure I could heal you back to full strength,except that my ability has certain limitations...  
  
Beesus: What? Field medic Motolar,I want an explaination!  
  
Motolar: Very well. I am an energy converter. I absorb enemy plasma shot fire & turn it into healing energy. Since there seem to be no enemy units in the vacinity,I'm pretty useless at the moment. I'm sorry.  
  
Zero: Don't worry about it. I'm sure these recharge capsules will be enough.*Absorbs recharge capsule(Not quite sure what this is supposed to look like)*  
  
Seth: I'll have some of that,too.  
  
Motolar: Umm...say,what happened to the other Cyber elves on that aircraft?  
  
Zero: There were others?  
  
Motolar: There were 4 of us. Gireff,Myself,a hacker elf called Stocchu-  
  
Seth: I used him.  
  
Motolar: Oh,ok. The other was another nurse named Lippie. Did you find her?  
  
Seth: No. You were the only ones there. I checked.  
  
Motolar: Oh dear...  
  
Zero: Where could she have gone?  
  
Seth: Hmm...we'd better go back to the plane & check.  
  
*Zero,Seth,Beesus,Beehoney & Motolar run back to the planecrash. It's very dark inside & there's sand all over the floor*  
  
Zero: No sign of any other cyber elves.  
  
Seth: Hmm...  
  
Zero: What is it?  
  
Seth: I just noticed...it wasn't this sandy in here before.  
  
Zero: Sand...oh no.  
  
Beehoney: What izzz it,Zzzir?  
  
Zero: The sand! That Anubis freak turned into sand & dissapeared! I bet he slipped in here & grabbed the elf while...uh...who're you again?  
  
Seth: Seth.  
  
Zero: Seth & the bees were fighting the zombies.  
  
Motolar: We have to find her!  
  
Zero: Alright. Just let me report in,first. *activates comlink* This is Big Red to Sandcastle. Do you read me? Over.  
  
Adam: We read you loud & clear,Big Red. What is your status? Over.  
  
Zero: Plane crash confirmed. Over.  
  
Adam: Survivors?  
  
Zero: Roger. One reploid,3 cyber elves. One I already used,another presumed captured. There is a Neo Arcadian hunter in the area.  
  
Adam: What? Where?  
  
Zero: Not sure. He slipped away before I could finish him off.  
  
Adam: Should I send for backup?  
  
Zero: No,too risky. I can handle him myself. I just need to find him. Plus,there's his special ability...  
  
Adam: What?  
  
Zero: He has the power to somehow reanimate nonfuntioning robots into zombies. So,you can see why I want to minimize the chances of casualties.  
  
Adam: Of...of course. Um...good luck. Please try not to get killed,for all our sakes.  
  
Zero: Will do. Over & Out.  
  
Seth: So...what now?  
  
Zero: Not sure. Beesus,you've had experiance with desert combat,right? Do you have any useful information for us?  
  
Beesus: Zzzorry to dizzzapoint,Zzzzir. All my experiance is with fighting foes above the dezzzzert. Thizzzz hunter zzzeemzzz to be moving around below ground. I zzzzuppozzze all we can do izzzz wait for zzzome zzzzign of him.  
  
Motolar: What about Lippie? If that hunter...  
  
Seth: Don't worry. He wont.  
  
Motolar: How do you know?  
  
Seth: I used to work in Neo Arcadia. I've even transported cyber elves before. I know the policy on them.  
  
Zero: Which is?  
  
Seth: Any cyber elves captured in the field must be handed over to the armory. They decide who gets them there. He'd be taking her back to base,but not yet. He seemed pretty adament about destroying us. He'll be staying in the desert for a while yet. I'd be willing to bet good Zenny we'll see him again.  
  
Zero: Hmm. You're pretty sharp.  
  
Seth: Well,you pick stuff up.  
  
Zero: If he really is still out here,we just have to wait him out.  
  
Beehoney: Umm...how long?  
  
Zero: However long it takes. Anybody know any good campfire stories?  
  
All: Awwww!!!  
  
*Nightime in the desert. Zero,Seth,Besus,Beehoney & Motolar are sitting around a campfire. Beesus & Beehoney seem to be trying to chat up Motolar."  
  
Zero: It's amazing...they're so much like us.  
  
Seth: Who?  
  
Zero: The cyber elves. I'm starting to feel bad about all those ones I used...  
  
Seth: They don't seem to mind,though. I think it's just another change they feel they have to go through. We all go through changes...you should know,Zero.  
  
Zero: Yeah. You're right. Speaking of which...is there any energeon left?  
  
Seth: A bit,yeah.  
  
Zero: Good. I have a few more cyber elves that need it.  
  
*Zero lets Winkie & Toten out*  
  
Winkie: Hello,Mr.Zero!  
  
Totten: Hey,thanks for keeping us cooped up in there,you long haired freak! Do you have any idea how bad it smells?  
  
Winkie: Uh oh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the container!  
  
Totten: Do you see what I have to put up with?  
  
Zero: Can it. Do you want some energeon or not?  
  
Winkie: Oh yes,please!  
  
Totten: Certainly,Massa'!  
  
Zero: I said cut the adittude,Totten. Here,take it.*hands them some energeon*  
  
Winkie: Oh,thank you so!  
  
Totten: Yeah,yeah.  
  
Seth: Heh.  
  
Zero: What's so funny?  
  
Seth: That cyber elf. She's so...  
  
Totten: What? Do I amuse you? You think I'm some kinda clown?  
  
Seth: Wha-?  
  
Zero: Would you please put a sock in it?  
  
Totten: Why should I?!  
  
Zero: If you don't,I'll feed you to the...heeeeey...  
  
Winkie: What is it,Mr.Zero?  
  
Zero: Totten?  
  
Totten: Yeah?  
  
Zero: You just gave me a brilliant idea...hahahahahaha!  
  
Totten: Why don't I like the sound o' this?  
  
*Morning,somewhere in the desert,Totten is tied to a stake,cursing at the others,who are hiding behind a broken down APC*  
  
Totten: ...AND ANOTHER THING!!! ZERO!!! IF YOU DON'T UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW,I'M GONNA KICK YER ASS SO HARD IT'LL BE AS RED AS THE REST OF YOUR PANSIE GETUP!!! LET ME GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Besus: Azzzz amuzzzzzing azzzz thizzzz izzz Zzzzir,why are we...?  
  
Zero: I'm setting a trap for the doggie.using Totten as bait. When he comes to add another elf to Neo Arcadia's collection,we jump out & blast him,got it?  
  
Besus: Afirmative,Zzzzir.  
  
Behoney: Roger,Zzzzir.  
  
Seth: Got it.  
  
Winkie: Oh my...will this get violent?  
  
Motolar: When it comes to male-types,it usually does.  
  
Zero: Shh...I think I hear him coming.  
  
*A distortion moves across the sand toward Totten*  
  
Totten: Oh fu-  
  
*Anubis rises up from the sand*  
  
Anubis: Well...what have we here? A fresh cyber elf. This will fetch a handsome reward back in Neo Arcadia...& what is that smell...So familiar...  
  
Totten: (Whispering)Psst. Hey,doggie-bot,down here. I got something I need to tell you.  
  
Anubis: Huh?  
  
*Back behind the APC*  
  
Seth: What's he doing?  
  
Zero: Not sure.  
  
Motolar: I don't like the looks of this...  
  
*Annubis leans down towards Totten*  
  
Totten: Here's the scoop,Fido; This is a setup.  
  
Anubis: What?  
  
Totten: Can you really be that stupid? That red rat,Zero tied me up here as bait to lure you in so he & his idiot friends could whup your tail a second time. They're hiding behind that busted vehicle over there. If I was you,I'd go over there & give them a plasma enema! Whaddaya say?  
  
Anubis: Hmm...  
  
Beehoney: Zzzzir? Wouldn't now be a good time to attack?  
  
Zero: No...something's not right.  
  
Seth: Yeah. Was he talking to...uh oh.  
  
Zero: You don't think she'd...?  
  
Seth: Not her...that!*points to the zombie-bot behind them*  
  
Winkie: Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Zero: Slag! Cover's blown! Alright everbody! ATTACK!!!  
  
Beesus & Beehoney: Aye aye,Zzzzzzir!  
  
Seth: Yaaaa!  
  
*Our heroes start blasting away at the zombies. One of them makes a grab for Winkie*  
  
Winkie: Squeee!  
  
Zero: Winkie! Get back in the container! NOW!!!  
  
Winkie: OK!!!*Returns*  
  
*Zero hacks through more zombies untill he sees Anubis with Totten in hand*  
  
Zero: Can you guys handle the zombies? I'm going after Totten & Anubis!  
  
Seth: No prob! Go,go,go!  
  
*Zero rushes toward Anubis,beheading a few zombies in his way. A pair of spiked pillars rise up & smash together,but Zero dodges them & confronts Anubis*  
  
Zero: Anubis!  
  
Anubis: Prepare to suffer large,demon!  
  
Totten: Heheh...now you're gonna get it!  
  
Zero: You little...I can't believe you'd sell us out like that! I oughtta shoot you!  
  
Anubis: Enough! I grow weary of this foolishness. Zero,take this acursed thing back,I have no use for her.*Throws Totten at Zero*  
  
Totten: Yaaaaaaa-oof!  
  
Zero: *Catches Totten* Gee...'thanks'.*Shoves Totten painfully back into the container* Now let's finish this.  
  
Anubis: To the death?  
  
Zero: What else?  
  
Anubis: You will make a great addition to my necrodrone army.  
  
Zero: We'll see. KYAAAAAA!!!  
  
*Zero jumps up at Anubis with his sword drawn. Anubis swings his staff at Zero's head,but Zero avoids it by going into a mid-air spin,cutting off Anubis' left arm & lands on the sand*  
  
Anubis: Owooooooo!!!  
  
Zero: Had enough?  
  
Anubis: Grrrr...  
  
*Two necrodrones rise up from the sands & attack Zero*  
  
Zero: Hiding behind your undead goons? You coward! Gyuh!*Shoots the zombies*  
  
*Zero fires a few shots at Anubis,but he deflects them with his staff. Anubis fires an energy bolt from his staff at Zero,damaging him & knocking him to the ground*  
  
Zero: Aaaahhh!!!  
  
Anubis: And now...we finish this...  
  
*Anubis fires another energy bolt from his staff. Zero braces for impact,but then Motolar flies in the path of the beam & is struck*  
  
Zero: Motolar!  
  
Motolar: Heheh...thanks for the help,Dogface!  
  
Anubis: What?!  
  
Motolar: Here you go,Zero!  
  
*Motolar spins around Zero,re-energizing him & then disapears*  
  
Anubis: N...no...I had you...I...  
  
Zero: You've been a bad doggie...  
  
Anubis: No...  
  
Zero: Now play dead! HAAAA!!!  
  
Anubis: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
*Zero extends the burning,twin-bladed triplerod & lunges at Anubis with it spinning,cutting him diagonally across the chest*  
  
Anubis*as his head,shoulders & right arm slide off the rest of him & he begins to explode*: ZEROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
*Anubis explodes,sending pieces flying off into the desert. The remaining necrodrones fall apart & sink beneath the sands. A small,red cyber elf floats out from the cloud of smoke*  
  
Seth: Hey,there's the missing cyber elf!  
  
Lippie: Oh...where am I...who are all of you?  
  
Zero: I'm Zero...& these are my friends. We helped rescue you. You're Lippie,right?  
  
Lippie: Uh huh...oh...thanks you for freeing me. I feel like I just woke up from a really bad dream.  
  
Seth: You're not the only one.  
  
Beesus: Mizzzzion acomplizzzzzshed.  
  
Beehoney: We did it...Beefive. We did it.  
  
Zero: One problem,guys.  
  
Seth: What now?  
  
Zero: My teleport unit can't take us all back to base. We've got a lot of walking to do.  
  
Seth: Oh man...  
  
*Late afternoon,back at the Resistance command post at the edge of the desert. Ciel waits at the gate with Elijah & Adam.looking off into the distance*  
  
Ciel: He's been gone for almost two days! When was the last time he reported in?  
  
Adam: Last night. He said he was looking for the Neo Arcadian hunter.  
  
Ciel: And he hasn't called since then? Have you tried calling him?  
  
Adam: Tried it. Too much interferance. That's probably why he hasn't reported in either.  
  
Ciel: What could be taking so long?  
  
Elijah: Mabye he's dead?  
  
Adam: Shhh.  
  
Elijah: What? I was just kidding.  
  
Ciel: I should've sent some backup for him...  
  
Elijah: It's not your fault...I'm sure he'll be-  
  
Adam: Hey...what's that? Is it..it is! Ms.Ciel! Look!  
  
Ciel: Zero?  
  
*The shapes of Zero,Seth & the bees gradually come into view. Zero walks up to the gate & Seth follows,limping close behind*  
  
Ciel: Zero!  
  
Zero: Ciel! Hey!  
  
Ciel: I...we were so worried! What happened?  
  
Zero: Lot happened. I'll explain later. Hey,Seth? How's the leg holding up?  
  
Seth: I think the pain receptors are givin' out,but it's still hard to walk.  
  
Zero: He took a Sandsnake grenade in the leg on the way back here. Can we get a medic?  
  
Ciel: Of course. MEDIC!!!  
  
*A pair of female reploids comes out & picks up Seth*  
  
Medic #1: Oh...your poor leg.  
  
Medic #2: We'd better get this brave soldier to the infirmary,stat! Don't worry little guy. We'll make you all better!  
  
Seth: I feel better already...heh. See ya,Zero! Thanks for everything.  
  
Zero: No problem,Seth.  
  
*Seth & the medics,along with Elijah & Adam disapear into the command post*  
  
Ciel: Looks like you did good.  
  
Zero: I suppose so...  
  
Ciel: Wha-  
  
Beesus: Mzzzzz.Zzzzzziel!  
  
Ciel: B...Beesus! Beehoney! Is that you?  
  
Beesus: Reporting for duty!  
  
Ciel: We thought we'd lost you! Where's Beefive?  
  
Beehoney: He'zzzz...gone.  
  
Ciel: Oh...I'm sorry.  
  
Zero: I see you've met.  
  
Ciel: You could say that.  
  
Beesus: Pleazzzze give my regardzzzzz to Captain Milan.  
  
Ciel: ...  
  
Beesus: I...zzzzee. I take it he went down in the line of duty?  
  
Ciel: He couldn't have gone any other way...  
  
Beesus: Zzzzzo many good zzzoldierzzz have been lozzzt. Mazzzzter X will pay for all of it one day...  
  
Ciel: One day...  
  
Beesus: Well,we should get going now.  
  
Ciel: But you only just got back.  
  
Beesus: Our mizzzzzion was to patrol the dezzzert. We've been zzzzidetracked for too long & muzzzzt get back to work. Goodbye,Mzzzz.Zzzzziel*salutes*.  
  
Beehoney: Zzzee you later.  
  
*The bees fly away back into the desert*  
  
Ciel: Goodbye!  
  
Zero: Good luck...  
  
Ciel: Zero?  
  
Zero: Yes?  
  
Ciel: Is something wrong?  
  
Zero: Too many...  
  
Ciel: What?  
  
Zero: Too many of our people are being destroyed. Out of all the people on that plane that crashed,Seth was the only one who survived...We're losing too many...  
  
Ciel: Zero...you're still here. We're still here,& where there's life...*Puts her hand on his shoulder*...there's hope.  
  
Zero: I hope you're right...  
  
*Zero & Ciel stand at the edge of the desert as the sun sets*  
  
*Nighttime in the desert. Anubis...or what's left of him lies broken & bleeding in the sand*  
  
Anubis: Aaaaaaahahaha...it's...sssssss...it'sssfunnnneh...reeeeheeheeelly...I spendssssssosososo...so much time...thinkinkabooot...soso...so faksinated...by death...& nowowowow...I ge...etetetoooo...akakactually...dieeeeeeeee...  
  
*A big,dark shape appears above Anubis*  
  
???: Ah,there ya'll are. I figgered you'd be finished by now,but I wanted to make sure. Looks like that pointy headed li'l freak cut you up pretty bad...heh. Don't worry. They'll fix you up good as new back home. Then we're gonna have some fun,you an' me...heheh...  
  
Anubis: N...nooooo...not...yuuuuu...  
  
???: Yup. Me. I'm back,Spooky. We're all back...heheheheheh!  
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Unknown: Next time,on Megaman Zero...  
  
The four guardians have returned to Neo Arcadia. Their new mission; Terminate Zero. Can Zero survive the onslaught of Phantom,the deadly master of the Shinobi arts & stop his plan to reclaim the energeon plant,or has our hero finally met his match?  
  
Find out in...  
  
Megaman Zero,episode 10: The Ninja's trap. 


	10. Episode 10: The Ninja's trap

Megaman Zero,episode 10: The ninja's trap  
  
*Opening sequence*  
  
*Zoom in to Neo Arcadia,past its massive outer walls,through its slums on the lower levels to the upper levels with air-cars flying around between skyscrapers that rise miles into the air. Flying drones keep an eye on the traffic,while other drones move about on walkways among the people as they go about their day.*  
  
Narrator: Neo Arcadia. A gigantic fortress-city designed by Megaman X following the Maverick wars to provide a safe home for everyone whose homeland had been devastated. Its capital is the highest seat of power in the entire solar system. In Neo Arcadia,people lead peaceful,happy lives...those who are not deemed a threat by the government,at least.  
  
*A reploid woman is walking along & an X drone guard grabs her off the street. She struggles. A crowd forms. Another guard comes out & tazers one man who gets too close. The female reploid almost breaks free,but the X drone stabs his tazer-rod through her head,killing her. The guards walk off & a Carryarm drone floats down & hauls away her carcass. The people go back to what they were doing before.*  
  
Narrator: In Neo Arcadia,reploids are regarded with much fear & suspicion because of their often super-human abilities & strength. The Maverick wars demonstrated the folley of failing to keep them under controll. How ironic then,that the ones in charge of keeping the 'Maverick threat' contained are reploids themselves...  
  
*Inside an expensive looking room,a figure sits in a chair at a desk with a monitor on it. He's talking to someone,but you can't make out who*  
  
???: Yes...yes,I see...I'll be right there.*Turns off the screen* Hmm...And so it begins...  
  
*Outside the building the bay window of a top floor penthouse opens & a green streak shoots out into the air*  
  
Harpuia: Zero...are the stories true?  
  
*Harpuia flies through the city. People look up as he streaks above an upper level food court,including a man & his little daughter*  
  
Little girl: What's that,Daddy?  
  
Father: That's Air commander Harpuia. You know all the little robots that fly around in the air?  
  
Girl: Uh huh...  
  
Father: They belong to him. He keeps the skies safe from bad guys like Mavericks & terrorists. You saw his picture on TV yesterday,remember?  
  
Girl: Uh huh! He's handsome!  
  
Father: He sure is,pumpkin. He sure is...  
  
*Somewhere else above the city,Fafnir rides in his 22XX edition Bee-blader copter*  
  
Fafnir: What's our ETA,Killahbee?  
  
Killahbee: We will be arriving at Neo Arcadia tower in aproxzzzimately 3 minutezzzzz,45.6 zzzzecondzzzz.  
  
Fafnir: Sweet!  
  
*Fafnir leans out the open hatch on Killabee's side & the winds blow against him*  
  
Fafnir*thinking*: That's it! This could be the biggest battle in my entire career! Zero...the legendary hunter...Zero,the red Maverick...*out loud* I'm gonna smash you!  
  
*As Harpuia nears the tower,Killabee pulls up behind him with Fafnir's head sticking out*  
  
Fafnir: Hey! Harpo! Over here!  
  
Harpuia: Wha-?  
  
*As Harpuia turns around to look,Killabee makes a hard right & turns on its side so the wind from its left turbine blows the unsuspecting Harpuia off course,knocking him into the side of the tower*  
  
Harpiua: Aaaaaaa-oof!*slides down the wall untill he comes to a landing area below*  
  
Fafnir: Oops...heheheh! That was priceless! Take us down,Killabee!  
  
*Killabee come in for a landing as Harpuia picks himself up off the floor. Fafnir emerges from his chopper & Harpuia confronts him*  
  
Harpuia: What the Hell was that for?! Don't you realize how close you just came to scrapping me,you brute?! I could've been-  
  
Fafnir: Pipe down,Fancyboy. I didn't know you'd get thrown...that far,anyways,heh. You're still functional,aint ya?  
  
Harpuia: You have no respect for anybody...  
  
Fafnir: Respect is earned,Fancyboy.  
  
Harpuia: You...  
  
*Leviathan appears*  
  
Leviathan: Being your same professional selves,I see.  
  
Harpuia: Leviathan!  
  
Fafnir: Yo,Legs. What's shakin','sides you,that is...heheh...  
  
Leviathan(sarcastically): Oh,you are the charmer,aren't you?  
  
Fafnir(oblivious): Damn right!  
  
Harpuia: How'd you get here so fast?  
  
Leviathan: I've been here since we got back from El Salvador. I figured,what with the current situation I'd need to be spending a lot more time here untill it's taken care of. I've been subletting my apartment. Don't tell me you haven't been keeping up with the news from intel?  
  
Harpuia: I do have a general idea of what's going on,thank you. Light's sake,that fiasco with the giant mechaniloid even made it to the press! I just can't believe it...  
  
Fafnir: Well,well...is the Green Comet scared of the mavericks? I've seen these resistance guys before. Most of 'em aren't even combat capable. The only one that'd put up any kinda fight is Zero,& there's only one o' him. No worries eh,Harpuia?  
  
Harpuia: Stop it. I'm not worried,I'm just...this is a lot to take in. Why would Zero,a former Maverick hunter be destroying our troops? He should be on our side.  
  
Leviathan: It is puzzling,I'll give you that.  
  
Harpuia: I just can't imagine why,all of a sudden he would change like that...  
  
???: That is because you are not at all aquainted with the Red Maverick's history,Harpuia.  
  
Harpuia: Huh?  
  
*Phantom appears from the shadows*  
  
Leviathan: Hey,Phantom.  
  
Fafnir: Hey there,Iron monkey. Where ya been at?  
  
Phantom: That is none of your buisness.  
  
Harpuia: And what is,Phantom?  
  
Phantom: Need I remind you of your duties,Air commander? Now come. Master X is waiting for us.  
  
Harpuia: Yes,Sir...  
  
*Inside X's chamber,the 4 devas assemble before their master*  
  
X: Welcome back. First off,seeing as how you insisted on maintaining radio silence the whole time,I want that status report on the mission in South America now.  
  
Phantom: It can be considered a success,Master. The rebellious unionmen provided little opposition & gave us an excellent cover story for the press. They cannot know about the dangers we have discovered.  
  
X: What did you find? Was the Ramoon temple-  
  
Phantom: No. The Ramoon temple was,infact abandoned,as it appears to have been for centuries. The energy readings we found were emanating from two other ruins in the Dysis & Notus regions...*looks suspiciously at the other guardians*...you remember them from the Maverick wars,don't you?  
  
X: Of course...what about them?  
  
Phantom: We are not quite certain,but we believe that the energy anomalies may have some connection to-  
  
Harppuia: Pardon my interuption,but aren't we forgetting something? What about Zero?  
  
X: We will discuss that matter in due time,Harpuia.  
  
Phantom: ...No. He is right. There are much more pressing matters to attend to. If you want further information on the anomalies,you may contact Hyleg Orobockle. I put him in charge of the ocupation force & he has studied this matter more extensively than I.  
  
X: Alright then. Let's get down to buisness...  
  
*The monitor screens behind X light up & play various images of Zero fighting Neo Arcadia's forces*  
  
Fafnir: He don't look so tough. Looks like a pansie if you ask me.  
  
Leviathan: Nice hair...  
  
X: As you know,Zero was once the commander of the Maverick hunter's 0 unit...  
  
Phantom: The Shinobi unit...  
  
X: Yes. What you may not be aware of is Zero's history before that...  
  
*The monitors switch over to the infamous X4 cutscene*  
  
Fafnir: Holy crap...that blondie's kicking Sigma's ass. Never actually saw footage o' that before...  
  
X: This is the first time Zero ever fought Sigma. Back then,Sigma was the commander of the Maverick hunters & Zero...was a Maverick.  
  
Harpuia: We already knew that. What I want to know is why after being rehabilitated for so long he would go back to his old ways.  
  
X: Rehabilitated...ha. The fools at MHHQ were so eager to X-ploit Zero's fighting abilities they were willing to believe anything. But that is not the least of our worries...not even close...  
  
Fafnir: With all due respect Master X,spill it! What da Hell's up wit' Zero?  
  
X: I believe that Zero is the one who infected Sigma with the Maverick virus in the first place. This means Zero is a threat not only because of what he can do,but what he can force others to do. With Sigma gone for good,we thought we only had to worry about the reploids that went Maverick on their own...but now...now we face the threat of yet another Maverick disaster the likes of which the world hasn't seen in decades.  
  
Harpuia: What!? That's...no! It can't be...  
  
X: It is. Of that I am certain. Therefore,I declare the elimination of the Red Maverick to be top priority. I want you all to see to it that Zero is drawn out & eradicated before he can spread his seeds of evil any further.  
  
Harpuia: Master X,I request permission to lead the hunt for Zero. I will find out what he wants & why-  
  
X: Denied. Phantom will be in charge of the operation.  
  
Phantom: Thank you,most honourable Master.  
  
Harpuia(under breath): Suck up...  
  
Phantom: *Glares* You dare...?  
  
Leviathan: Teehee.  
  
Fafnir: Ooh. Harpo's in trouble.  
  
X: Enough! Your petty squabbling offends me! Phantom,what resources do you think you will be needing in order to bring down Zero?  
  
Phantom: I will require only my own skills,Master X. In his current state,Zero is no match for me.  
  
X: Are you certain?  
  
Phantom: Affirmative. I am almost positive I can defeat him. If you watch Zero's recent performance closely,you can see he operates with only a fraction of the skill we observe in his older work. On many occasions he was able to suceed only through the aid of the cyber elves,or simple blind luck. This may be a result of his revamped superstructure being weaker or perhaps his long period of inactivity. In any case,I should have no trouble finishing him off if I can take him by surprise. I will leave it up to you to determine the best course beyond that.  
  
X: X-elent. I have something in mind,yes...as for the rest of you,you may remain on standby. Dismissed.  
  
*Exit everyone exept X & Phantom*  
  
Phantom: I will carry out your plan to the fullest,Master. But I am concerned. I suspect the Air commander may be losing faith in you.  
  
X: Do you think he knows?  
  
Phantom: No. There is no way.  
  
X: Good. Keep an eye on him. The others,too.  
  
Phantom: And if...?  
  
X: He will be dealt with the same way as any other defect...  
  
Phantom: Understood,Master X.  
  
*Inside Cerveau's lab at the Resistance base,Zero is standing around while Cerveau & the bot work on his sword*  
  
Zero: So,what's this mod do,Cerveau?  
  
Cerveau: Oh,it's quite impressive. I've combined the sword with the latest in microgyroscopic & I-field manipulation technology to create a perfectly balanced combination of shield & boomerang!  
  
Zero: Sheild Boomerang?  
  
Cerveau: Yes. It's quite simple,really. Here,take the sword & activate the new configuration.  
  
Zero: You mean like this?*Zero activates it. The handle spins around & the beam creates a wide circle around it* Neat!  
  
Cerveau: The beam sheild will deflect or destroy most enemy shots,but that's not the best part. Charge up the energy & fling it at that target over there!  
  
*Cerveau points to a training dummy across the room made out of scrapped robot parts*  
  
Zero: Ok...here goes...  
  
*Zero charges up & hucks the weapon at the target,but misses it completely. The Sheild Boomerang careens into a wall,leaving a prominent scar,bounces off & heads for our heroes*  
  
Bot: SKREEEEEEK!!!*ducks*  
  
Cerveau: Oh shit!*dives*  
  
Zero: Whoops...*runs for it*  
  
*The sheild Boomerang crashes around the lab damaging equipment every which way. Dande pokes his head in the door while the others are scrambling to avoid the runaway hardware*  
  
Dande: Hey,guys! Um-what's tha-?  
  
Cerveau: Hit the deck,you fool! It's coming right for you!  
  
Dande: Waaaaah!!!  
  
*Dande tries to dodge,but the Sheild Boomerang takes off his left arm below the elbow. The sheild sails out the door,powers down & comes to a stop by a wall*  
  
Bot: Beeep?  
  
Cerveau: Yes,it's over. It's a miracle one of us wasn't scrapped! You alright Dande?  
  
Dande: Why me...why always me?  
  
Zero: Mighty Fuck,Cerveau! Those Micro Gyroman thingies of yours must be way off for something like that to happen! That thing could've turned the lot of us into sheet metal!  
  
Cerveau: There's nothing wrong with the microgyros. I checked them out. Six times! Zero,I hate to break it to you,but the only reason we had that near catastrophe was your faulty aim with the Sheild Boomerang & your failure to catch it.  
  
Zero: But...why didn't you warn me about how dangerous that thing was?!  
  
Cerveau: I thought you were skilled enough to handle it!  
  
Zero: I...you...no...  
  
Dande: Could somebody stick my arm back on? Please?  
  
Cerveau: I'll get right on it after I fix my equipment. As for you,Zero...I think you should go get some rest...  
  
Zero: Rest...yeah...  
  
*Zero walks out dejectedly*  
  
Zero(thinking): What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be this great warrior...this hero,but it seems like half the time I'm the one that's getting saved!  
  
*Zero flashes back to all the times he's been nearly killed so far*  
  
Zero(still in thought): I've messed up so many times. The only reason I'm still functional is because I either had some Nurse elves handy or I just plain got lucky...I've been so overconfident...I can't go on like this...Slag! Everybody's counting on me...I have to get better,but how?  
  
*Enter Ceil*  
  
Ceil: Zero...is something wrong? I heard a lot of comotion coming from Cerveau's lab &...is everyone ok?  
  
Zero: Yeah,they'll be fine...no thanks to me...  
  
Ciel: Zero? What are you talking about?  
  
Zero: Nothing...I have to go away for awhile.  
  
Ciel: Again? Zero,we need you here. You're the only one who-  
  
Zero: No...I'm not. Don't you get it? I can't fight like I used to...I've been making everything up as I go. And that's fine if I'm up against cheaply made drones & inexperianced,brainwashed hunters who've been pressganged into service...but there's no way...just no way I could compete with X & his guardians. I need to keep training! If we're going to win this I have to keep perfecting my skills. I don't have time for anything else,so just leave me alone untill I get it right!  
  
Ciel: But Zero-  
  
Zero: NO!!!  
  
Ciel: Zero...  
  
Zero: Look...Ciel,I'm sorry,but I have to do this. I have to be a better protector for you & everybody else here. I'll see you again soon. Call me if you need anything,alright?  
  
Ciel: Alright.  
  
Zero: Good. Bye,Ciel.  
  
*Zero leaves for the transerver room*  
  
Ciel: Zero...there's more to being a protector than just fighting,you know.  
  
*Sunset in the ruined city. A dark shadow flits from rooftop to rooftop*  
  
*Inside the Energeon plant,Elijah & Adam are on guard duty*  
  
Elijah: You know...something just doesn't feel right.  
  
Adam: What?  
  
Elijah: I...I dunno. It's just...I think there's something in the air tonight...something bad.  
  
Adam: In the air? How would you know? You don't have any lungs.  
  
Elijah: You know what I mean. Can't you feel it?  
  
Adam: Ah,you're just paranoid. Come on,let's go check the west end.  
  
Elijah: Ok. I'll-  
  
*A kunai shoots outta nowhere & cuts through Elijah*  
  
Adam: Hey,Elijah,you comin'?  
  
Elijah: Ah...ah...ah...  
  
Adam: What? What's wrong?  
  
*Elijah's top half slowly slides off & his powercore ruptures & explodes*  
  
Adam: Nooooo!!! Aaaah!!!*shields himself as reploid bits go flying*  
  
???: Hohohohohoho!  
  
Adam: What?! Who are you?!!! Show yourself!!!  
  
*Everything goes black*  
  
Adam: Huh? What the-gaaa!!!  
  
*A barrage of kunais cuts Adam to shreds*  
  
*Zero is in the wrecking yard*  
  
Zero: I know you're here. Come out.  
  
*from behind a totalled car,an X drone opens fire. Zero dodges & blasts the drone in the face*  
  
Zero: Any more?!  
  
Spike wheels & more X drones come out & attack Zero. Zero cuts & shoots at them,killing most of them. Two X drones remain*  
  
Zero: Alright...I can do this...HAAA!!!  
  
*Zero throws the shield boomerang & kills the drones,but when he tries to catch it,it cuts his arm*  
  
Zero: Aaah!!! Damnit!!!  
  
*Ciel comes out from behind a pillar*  
  
Ciel: Zero,you're hurt.  
  
Zero: What the Hell are you doing here?! Don't you realize it's dangerous?!  
  
Ciel: I've been trying to call you,but your comlink is turned off!  
  
Zero: I'm sorry. What's the problem?  
  
Ciel: There's a situation at the factory. Elijah & Adam were on watch duty & haven't reported in for hours. We can't contact them & the security system's link to the base has been cut.  
  
Zero: Neo Arcadia...  
  
Ciel: They're finally trying to reclaim it...but why now?  
  
Zero: It doesn't matter. I'll take care of it...  
  
Ciel: But...are you sure you're up to it?  
  
Zero: It doesn't matter. I have to.  
  
Ciel: Zero...I really wish I didn't have to make you risk your life like this.  
  
Zero: If I didn't,somebody else would have to. Goodbye,Ciel.*Dashes off*  
  
Ciel: Don't do anything foolish! If you're outmatched,please fall back,Zero! Zero!  
  
Zero: *thinking*I don't surrender...  
  
*Zero arrives inside the factory. It's completely deserted*  
  
Zero: Hmm...looks pretty quiet...a little too quiet. *He takes a walk around* Hello! Anybody home?  
  
*A kunai flies at him & sticks in the floor inches from his feet*  
  
Zero: What the?!  
  
???: So,you've finally arrived!  
  
Zero: Where...? NO! I'm in no mood for games! Get out here,you rat!  
  
*Phantom jumps down from the ceiling*  
  
Phantom: If you insist.  
  
Zero: Who are you & what have you done with the guards?  
  
Phantom: I am Inshou Phantom,one of the four guardians of Master X. As for your friends...they are nothing more than scrap metal now.  
  
Zero: You bastard! I'll...*Zero ignites the beam sword*  
  
Phantom: Very well...hahahaha! *Phantom draws his sword* Every generation has its legend,but a lost legend should remain lost. Allow me to show you why! Hiyaa!  
  
*Phantom charges at Zero with his sword,but Zero jumps out of the way*  
  
Zero: Nice try! What do you expect to do with that crappy old metal sword anyway? As soon as it touches my beamsabre it'll disintegrate!  
  
Phantom: Hahahaha! We shall see! HIYAAAA!!!  
  
*Phantom swings his sword at Zero. Zero blocks with his beam sabre,but Phantom's sword goes right through it & nearly hits Zero right in the face. Zero jumps back in terror. Phantom comes at him again,but Zero evades*  
  
Zero: What?! How could that sword penetrate my beam blade?! What kinda tricks are you using?!  
  
Phantom: This is no ordinary sword,Red Maverick! It has an I-field barrier sorrounding the blade that protects it from beam weapons! So does this!  
  
*Phantom throws a big shuriken at Zero. It misses him & hits the wall,breaking into four kunai,one of which hits Zero in the side*  
  
Zero: Ahhh!  
  
Phantom: You said you were in no mood for games,so it's time I stopped playing with you! Take this!  
  
*Phantom jumps on a spinning shuriken & flies around throwing knives. Two more strike Zero*  
  
Zero: Gah! Agh!  
  
Phantom: Die.  
  
*Phantom hops off the shurikopter & kicks it,in midair,at Zero. Zero jumps out of the way,but gets hit again. He pulls the knives out & shoots at Phantom*  
  
Zero: I wont go down that easily! You hear me you little shit?!!  
  
*Phantom dissapears & suddenly there are several Phantoms all over the room*  
  
Zero: Huh? Damnit! No! How can I take all of them on...? No...I've gotta try...  
  
*Zero shoots one of the Phantoms,but instead an X drone falls down dead & the others dissapear*  
  
Zero: How could-  
  
*Zero's confusion is cut short by a kick to the back of his head that sends him falling to the ground,unconscious*  
  
Phantom: Pathetic! He didn't even recognize the ninja doppelganger technique when he saw it. This fool isn't even worthy of being killed by me. I will not soil my blade with your transmission fluid,Zero...no,I have a much better fate in store for you...  
  
*Zero awakens in a storage room. There are huge crates all around & only one small,metal door for an exit*  
  
Zero: Ugh...what hit me? Oh slag! Phantom! Where-?  
  
*Before Zero can finish his sentence,Phantom's voice comes in over the PA system*  
  
Phantom: I really did expect more from you,Zero...  
  
Zero: Shove it! What're you trying to pull,here?! Where-?  
  
Phantom: You never cease to amaze me...acting so tough when I have already proven beyond all doubt that you are naught but a mere...shadow...of your former self.  
  
Zero: What part of 'shove it' don't you understand?  
  
Phantom: Fool. This factory is doomed...your Mavericks are doomed...& most importantly,YOU are doomed!  
  
Zero: What?!  
  
Phantom: While you were unconsious,I planted time bombs all over the factory. They are set to go off in approximately one hour....at which time you & this factory will be smashed into nothing! Your legend will end,not with a whimper,but with a bang!  
  
Zero: Like Hell it will!  
  
Phantom: We shall see...  
  
*The PA shuts off*  
  
Zero: HEY!!! Don't you dare leave me here! You...ARGH!!!  
  
*Zero rushes over to the door. It's locked. Zero punches & kicks it,but to no avail*  
  
Zero: Come on! Haaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
*Zero readies one last big punch. As soon as his fist makes contact with the door,he recieves a painful electroshock*  
  
Zero: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!*falls to the ground unconscious*  
  
*Somewhere in the shadows,Phantom waits*  
  
Phantom: Hmm...hahahahahaha!!! Ahahahahaha!!! Let us see if you can get out of this one,Maverick...AHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*As Phantom laughs,Zero continues to lie unconscious & helpless on the storeroom floor...*  
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Unknown: Next time on Megaman Zero...  
  
Zero has been defeated by Phantom,the captain of Master X's elite guardians. Now he must escape from the bowels of the factory & find Phantom again to reclaim his honour,but Phantom has a few more tricks in store for Zero...  
  
Can our hero prevail,or will Phantom's time bombs make short work of him & the plant?  
  
Find out in...  
  
Megaman Zero,episode 11: Dash against time. 


End file.
